Naruto: the Descendant of Alice
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: What would happen if Naruto ancestor was Alice and her T-virus develop a bloodline called the kasashisen? A whole lot if you read this story Naruto/multi, Sasuke Bashing, Light Sakura Bashing
1. The Descendant of Alice

Chapter 1: The Descendant of Alice

**A/N: Hello guys its Spirit Soldier here. I decided to make a Naruto crossover + Naruto/multi story, since I read of few of them and it got me interested, but don't worry. I won't abandon my other story like everyone else and will finish the next chapter on Saturday or Sunday. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Naruto.**

A blond hair and blue eye, seven-year old is running from an angry mob and a few chunins, but it is smirking. Why? Because he can outrun and outsmart them now.

For five years Naruto got poisoned, tortured, beaten, starved, and nearly killed for five years. When he turned six he started to outsmart the people of Kohona and fight back using trickery and stealth.

The only friends he got was Iruka, Sarutobi, Hinata, Hitome (Hinata's mom), Teuchi, and Ayame, plus most of the younger woman who either had some common sense or thought the boy was too cute to be a demon. They were only one so far that doesn't see him as a monster. He was deeply grateful for having them as friends and would kill anyone who harm him.

Right now though, Naruto is leading to a trap which would embarrass them and stop him from chasing him. He is also wearing a black shirt and black pants.

"Demon, stop accept your fate!" one of villagers said, angry that they can't beat him up, like they used to.

"Ha, you think I'm gonna let you kill me? No way. I'm gonna make this hard for you," Naruto said, getting to his destination.

When he did the people stop to see a cat in front him. More specifically, the demon cat, Tora. He attack each one of the mob, while they were screaming. The villagers run to protect their faces and/or their private parts.

Naruto walk up to the cat and petted him, "Good job Tora. Here is some extra fish cakes for you today," he said, holding up the fishcake. The cat purred and gladly accepted the fish cakes and ran off.

Naruto decided to go to Ichiraku to some lunch, since it was one the few places he was accepted in.

(Ichiraku)

When he walked he got tackled by 7-year-old Ayame (Ayame will be younger in this story, along with a few other) tackling him in a hug.

"Naruto-kun, I miss you so much," Ayame said, still crushing hugging Naruto.

Naruto hugged her back and said, "I miss you too Ayame-chan," Ayame blushed under the 'chan' phrase.

Ayame had a crush on the boy ever since he stop a boy from harassing her a few months. It started with the boy calling Ayame a 'toy' and the boy went in the hospital for a month. The council tried to punish him, but Sarutobi stop them.

Ever since then, the younger generation of girls and women liked Naruto even more.

Naruto ordered 20 bowls of Ramen, before saying goodbye to Teuchi and giving Ayame a goodbye hug, which she blush at.

After that he decided to visit Hinata. He went to the Hyuuga compound and the two guards immediately let him in.

(Hyuuga Compound)

Naruto have gotten respect from the Hyuugas a year ago. He save Hinata from the cloud village a year ago, save Hinata's mom from dieing since he like her, find the ones who did this, and gave Hinata training. He promise Hiashi to help train Hinata, since Hiashi want her to become stronger. Naruto quickly agreed seeing that Hinata's own training wasn't helping her out, much to her joy and excitement.

While he was walking he saw some Hyuugas smiling and a few secretly glaring, but he can pinpoint which one is glaring at him. He can alway pinpoint certain people, places, or the smallest of thing and can tell the difference between one thing and another.

He got tackled by a small blue hair Hyuuga along with a four-year old brown hair hyuuga.

"Naruto-kun!" they both said, excitingly. Hinata and Hanabi both got a crush on Naruto, since he was really strong and kind-hearted. Hanabi couldn't wait to be train by him, while Hinata like his style of training since he doesn't too rough with her, but doesn't coddle her either. He also help her bring up her confidence, but show a few cases of shyness here and their.

An example? She realized what she was doing and backed up, with a blush on her face, "G-G-Good to see you N-N-N-Naruto-kun,"

Naruto smiled and said, "Good to see you to Hinata-chan," Hinata blushed, because of the 'chan' suffix, while Naruto looked down at Hanabi (who still hugging his chest, much to Hinata irritation), "you as well Hanabi-chan,"

Hanabi snuggle up in his chest further and asked, "Are you here to play with us?" with Naruto answering with "yes" much to their delight.

They played a lot things, like chess, tag, hide and seek, and Naruto and Hinata did a bit of training, while Hanabi watch. It was evening time and Hitome walked to get the kids for lunch.

Hitome is a beautiful women, with long blue hair and the same pupiless eyes. She is wearing a white kimono with pink flowers on it. She look like an older version of Hinata.

"Come on you three. Time to eat," Hitome said. The three kids walked over to her and to the dining hall. Dinner was exceptionally well, except with Neji glaring at Hinata, like she was a sand ninja. It took Naruto all his willpower not to kill Neji.

After dinner he kissed Hinata and Hanabi on the forehead. The former blush and the latter squealed. He chuckled and walked home for a good night sleep.

(Naruto's Apartment)

When he went to his apartment on the first day it was like a sewer. Now it not so bad to live in.

The room have a comfortable looking bed with an orange and red blanket. The kitchen is cleaned up with no ounce of dirt, bugs, or rats. And the room is fiery red.

Naruto took off his pants and shirt and gone to bed, but not before he turn his traps on.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about the traps. Naruto found out he might get assassin attack daily seeing how the last one try to cut off his skin. Painful experience of his life. So he decided to make some traps so the assassins would know not to enter. If they didn't follow it, they'll get killed.

His traps are electrified window and door if somebody he doesn't know try to enter. Next is chakra rope, where the rope latch on to the person and suck on their chakra till they go back or end up dead. Naruto created all this with his own bare hand.

Naruto soon fell asleep, but he is about to find something interesting in his mindscape.

(Mindscape)

Naruto woke up to see a lab. The lab is full of equipment he saw in his dream before. He also saw a red and blue symbol that look like an umbrella. (If you didn't figure what Naruto's landscape is, watch Resident Evil or buy yourself a brain)

He walked out of the room and began walking down the hallway. He wonders where is he at and what kind of building is this. He knew this is a dream, but wonder what dream is it this time.

Naruto been having these dreams ever since he was born. He learned to cope with them when was 5 months old, because people would slap him since he woke them up. Those people got arrested for abuse when he turn four and a nicer woman took up the place, but he was already kicked out then.

Naruto heard crying from the other side of the wall and started to run there, but he got caught into a trap. It was a laser trap so he got dodge them all to get the door. Luckily his speed and agility come through for him and he dodge all the lasers and open the door before the impossible one came through.

He soon started towards the voice and found inside a cell is a 7-year-old, redheaded girl with an orange and red kimono crying in the middle of the floor.

Naruto was worried for her, so he walked the room, while hiding a kunai in his pocket to prepare for an attack.

"Hello are you alright?" Naruto asked. The girl gasped and looked up, with her wide innocent eyes before tackling him in a hug.

"Naruto!" the girl exclaimed, then mumble "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

Naruto was confused and asked "What are you sorry for?"

The girl looked at him, with red bloodshot, eyes from crying and said "I'm sorry for ruining your life, making you hated, and getting you hurt"

Naruto even became more confused and asked, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The girl sigh and stand back and said, "I am the nine tail demon fox,"

Naruto stared at her, wide eyes not believing what she said. How could she be the nine tails? She really don't look the part.

Naruto decided to voice his question and asked, "How can you be the nine tails? You look like a cute fox, than a viscous fox and if you are, how are you inside of me?"

The fox blushed when he called her cute and began to tell him the story of what happened at the village, how she got sealed inside him, and how Minato is his father.

Naruto wasn't that surprised, since it explain why half the people in kohona call him a demon and he does look like the fourth Hokage once he thought about it

He hugged the fox comfort, when she was still crying. "Don't worry. I don't blame you at all. The people are idiots. I'm glad you told me about this," Naruto said.

The fox was very surprised to be forgiven very quickly and hugged him even more and cried tears of joy. She was glad to be forgiven and hope to be his friend and possibly.

Unkown to them, a women start walking towards them. She has short brown hair, wearing a black combat suit, and got two machine gun at the side. Her eyes are a combination of blue and red that look like an umbrella (care to guess?).

"Hello there," the women said. Naruto turned around and hold a kunai near her stomach.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "Who are you?"

The girl eyes held pride and amusement. "First let me tell you a story," the girl said, with a little humor in her tone.

Naruto put his kunai away from her, since she doesn't look like she's gonna attack, but kept it near him just in case.

"What the story?" he asked, curious.

"Sit down, it's gonna be a long one," the women said. They sat down on the floor and the women began to tell her story.

"A long time ago I used to work for a corporation, named umbrella. But a virus escaped, and everybody die. Trouble was they didn't stay dead," the women started "Their body began to morph, turning into living corpses with a hunger for human flesh. I become infected too, but instead I became stronger, faster, unbeatable. The stronger I got, the human race became weaker. Soon it was a war between the infected, umbrella, and the human survivors. In the end the survivors won and they started to rebuild. That was centuries ago. Now there our descendants who take up our bloodline and curse, also dream of the past"

Naruto was listening to every word with wide eyes. He dreamt of attacks and more, but if he did and that women was in his mind then that mean she's . . .

"Wait you mean you're . . ." Naruto began, but couldn't finish. The nine tail was listening as well and knew who she was as well, but couldn't believe it.

"Thats right," the women said. "My name is Alice and you are my descendent."

**A/N: That's the end here, also the people who are gonna be in the harem are Hinata, Ayame, Hanabi, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Kin, Kyuubi (I'm gonna call her Clara), Tayuya, Kurenai, Yugao, Ku, Female Haku (he look too feminine to be a boy) and Anko**


	2. Humiliating the Emo, Dog, and Banshee

**A/N: Hello people. This is my new chapter. It's a time skip to 1 year when Naruto starts the Academy since I want his powers to be a surprise to most people (one person gave me a few idea, but I'm not about to tell you what they are … yet). Also I'll have Sasuke get a twin sister named Mikoto (named after her mother) and have her be in the harem just to spite the emo. Also some of the older ones like Yugao, Ku, Ayame, and Kin are gonna be the same age as Naruto (or 1 or 2 years older). Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Resident Evil. If I did, Naruto wouldn't have been an idiot.**

Chapter 2: Scaring/Beating the Crap Out of the Council, Emo, and Dog Boy

Naruto woke up, looking around the place for any intruder out of habit. Seeing how there is none, is got up to take a shower. Then he put on a black T-shirt, with black jeans and a black jacket made of hard leather, thick enough to block a kunai. He also wearing secret knives in his wrist and two guns inside his jacket.

Naruto been training for a whole year. With chakra control, new jutsu, gunplay, and different kind of taijutsu from Alice and Carla (the nine tails). During that time he began getting closer to the fox and she became one of his best friends. He also learn genjutsu and some of them can make the toughest person lose his sanity. Also, the top of his hair turn a dark brown like Alice

He started getting ready to go to the ninja academy and get ready to meet his goal. And its not becoming Hokage of the leaf village. He gave up on this village a long time ago, seeing how corrupt half the place is.

He walked to the ninja academy and getting a lot of stares. Part of the hate, another with warm smiles, and some with stars and hearts in their eyes. Meanwhile when they were staring Naruto was having a conversation with somebody.

'_Hey Carla-chan, did you have a good sleep?' _Naruto asked

Carla blushed a little under the 'chan' suffix, getting used to it slowly. '_It was good Naruto-kun. Are we going to the ninja academy?' _she asked

'_Yeah, we are gonna go to the top and start our journey to become the best ninja's ever. I'm not gonna hide my abilities since the baka council gonna try to stop me anyway,' _Naruto said

Clara smile, because of confidence and giggle under the name Naruto came up with the council and then said, '_Yeah Naruto, we'll do this together'_

(Ninja Academy)

Naruto made it to the academy and walked to his class. When he made it the children start to examine him and vice versa.

Naruto sent a smile to Hinata and she did so as well, albeit a shy one.

Ino thought he was hotter than Sasuke and look tough.

Shikamaru was thinking how strong the guy and to observe him for a little while

Sakura thinking that this guy has nothing on Sasuke, so is a quarter of the girls in this school

Kiba thought that this the guy that stole Hinata and growled at him

Choji was eating potato chips

Shino was analyzing him and was amaze at his chakra level

Sasuke was thinking that the guy was a pretender and couldn't beat the might of the Uchiha (the purge of the Uchiha already happened, just so you know)

And his twin sister, Mikoto thought the guy was tough and kind of cute, though she will hold judgement till later. She is not as arrogant as her twin brother.

"Okay class, say our name and goal, so we'll get on our way" Iruka said. Each person said their name one by one and their goal. Mikoto said that her goal is to be show that women are as tough as men, Kiba is to be in charge of his clan, Hinata is making her father and Naruto proud, and the quarters of girls wanted to marry Sasuke, though the others was looking at Naruto with interested.

Then Naruto turn came "My name is Naruto Namikaze," Cue the gasp from the others "and my goal is to build a village where people are equal and happy"

While some look at him with respect for his goal, including Iruka while most of the guys laugh thinking it was impossible

"Come on. You? Build a village?" Kiba laugh. He stopped laughing when he sense some killing intent towards him, along with the others. It was from Naruto.

"So you think my goal is funny huh? Tell me dog breath? Do like having your tongue and teeth? I suggest you keep quiet if you want to keep them," Kiba was quite scared of the threat so he shut up. Most of the girls look at him with hearts in their eyes, while a few guys pee their pants.

After Iruka got out from his shock he said, "Well um, do any of you know any jutsus"

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Mikoto, and Naruto raised their hands.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and gave him an arrogant smirk "I bet it something ridiculous and embarrassing," Most of the class glared at him for the comment, Hinata and Ino the most.

"Alright then Shikamaru you go first," Iruka said.

Shikamaru use the shadow technique jutsu and got Iruka to do some things. Some simple and some embarrassing, while the class clap and laugh

"Okay Shikamaru, you can stop," Iruka said, embarrassed a bit.

Shikamaru stopped and Iruka called for Ino. Ino used her mind control jutsu and control Kiba, making him punch himself. The whole class laugh at the comedy seen.

"Okay Ino, that's enough let him go," Ino, while inside Kiba's body nodded and let the boy go. Said boy, glared at her for embarrassing him

Next up is Hinata and she use Byakugan in front of the class. Next is Mikoto and she use her Sharingan, making her brother jealous.

"Sensei, I would like to do it outside since it might hurt of few people," Sasuke said.

(Outside the Academy)

Everybody is around Sasuke, anticipating the jutsu. He made a few hand signs before saying **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **and he blew a huge fireball.

Most of the class was impressed and the fan-girls cheered for him. Soon everybody was looking at Naruto waiting for him to do his jutsu. Naruto saw the looks and smile at everyone, making most of the girls blush. He walked up in the middle and met the Uchiha, who had a smug look on his face.

"See if you can beat that, dobe," Sasuke said, with an arrogant smirk. Mikoto shook her head of how far gone, her brother been.

Naruto glared at him and decided to give a little payback later. He decided to use his new Jutsu, making signs with one hand and hold out the other.

**Wind Style: Air Blade** and out came a sword made of wind. Everyone stared at the sword, wide eyes, not hearing about this jutsu before, not even Iruku. Then, without a warning he slash the sword at a giant rocks, that was 10 ft away and exploded into pieces of pebbles and there was a large slash on the ground.

Everyone just stared blankly at the place, the rock had been, before cheering for the awesome attack, Hinata, Ino, and Mikoto the loudest. And the Naruto fangirl organization was born.

Sasuke and Kiba was jealous of his power, and either wanted to defeat him or gain his power (coughsasukecough).

Iruka was amazed that Naruto was able to master such a powerful jutsu as his age and was worried at what the council is gonna do if they found out.

(Children Training Ground)

"Next up is kunai training, where you practice your aim with kunai, Choji you go first," Iruka said.

Then it went from Ino to Sakura to many others. Then Sasuke turn came up and many of the girls cheered for him. He hit all 5 target in one 5 throws. Some people clapped for him, impressed by is skills, while is fangirls cheered.

"Beat that, loser," Sasuke said, with an arrogant smirk. Naruto rolled his eye at the emo and brought out one kunai. Some people laugh at him for bringing out one, while others are thinking what he gonna do. Those people are Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, and surprisingly Ino.

"One kunai, how you're gonna hit the target with that?" one of the boys said.

Naruto smirked and throwed the kunai, making a few hand signs and said '**Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu'**. One Kunai, turn into five and hit all the targets, plus going through it and hitting the trees as well.

No one said anything, gobsmack at the clever and powerful throw. Three girls found themselves falling for Naruto further, his fangirls cheering, the boys respecting him with an exception of a few, a dog and a uchiha seething, and a sensei hanging his mouth open.

After adjusting his jaws Iruka said, "Uh, well time for lunch. Well do taijutsu training and genjutsu study later." He and the class started walking to the building and he mutter "Definitely a long and interesting year,"

(Lunchroom)

Everyone was talking about Naruto performance and appearance. THe guys was impressed and envious of him, but not in a bad way. Some of the bullies still have a small brain and thought he was a weakling inside. The Sasuke-fan-girls thought he got lucky and had nothing over their Sasuke-kun. Naruto fangirls are growing more and more. And here the main thoughts.

Hinata is thinking that Naruto is as strong as ever and possibly even stronger. Ino is wanting to know Naruto herself to see if he's like Sasuke in any way. Mikoto want to know him as well and ask him help her train without usinng the Sharingan. Shikamaru thought he was troublesome (as usual). Choji is stuffing his mouth (again usual). Sakura thought he need a good pounding for embarassing her Sasuke-kun. Shino thinks hes a strong individual and will become stronger as years passes. Kiba thinks that he can take him in a fight and win Hinata's heart. Sasuke is pissed that the dobe is doing better than a Uchiha and more pissed when his sister started to to take interest in the dobe.

When Naruto started eating, Ino, Hinata, and Mikoto came up to the table he's sitting at.

"Hello Naruto, is is it okay if we sit here?" Hinata asked shyly. Naruto smiled and told her that they could.

They started about small things, like what their life like, their favourite color, and other things. Naruto made sure not to say much about his life. When he get to know him more, he'll tell them about his life. Hinata, Iruka, the Hokage, Hanabi, and Ayame already knows and the three girls end up in tears, while the two guys help Naruto in any way possible since the beginning.

Then Mikoto decided to ask Naruto for training. "Excuse me Naruto, can you help me train in taijutsu? I want to learn a different style from other people than my clans and find a different path than my brothers," Mikoto said. Naruto was thinking and decided to ask Clara

'_Well Clara-chan, what do you think?' _he asked

'_I don't mind, I don't smell any deceit on her plus she'll be an excellent girlfriend for you Naruto-kun'_ Naruto had a tough will not to blush at that comment.

Clara-chan gave him the talk before the academy started, told the boy he would need many girls to rebuild his clan, and the young boy was as red as Hinata when she got kissed on the cheek.

Naruto nodded in his head and turned to Mikoto, who was waiting anxiously for his answer. "I will be happy to train you Mikoto-chan," Naruto said, and gave her warm smile.

Mikoto blush and got a warm feeling when she saw Naruto smile. Then Naruto turned to Ino and offered her the same training.

"Do you want to train with us Ino? I can teach and advance version of your mind jutsu and also teach you more about plants than you already know and how to use plants as weapons," Naruto asked

Ino was shocked that he would offer her training and thought. She wanted to be tougher than forehead brow, plus if she accept it she wouldn't be just a fangirl and also be closer to Naruto. She know it would be hard training, but it would be worth it.

"Okay I accept your offer Naruto-kun," Ino said, with a bright smile on her face. Naruto was glad he got two new friends and before they left for taijutsu class, Naruto gave each of them a innocent kiss on the cheek, making each of them blush, Hinata the most.

'_You're gonna be a real heart-breaker Naruto-kun' _Clara said, with laughter in her voice.

'_Don't worry Clara-chan. You'll get a kiss as well when I visit you'_ If he was in his mind right now, he would've seen her blush cherry red.

(Sparing field)

"Okay class, I will pair you up and each of you will show me a demonstration of your taijutsu. No ninjutsu or genjutsu if you can use it," Iruka said

The first was Kiba vs. Shino, which Shino win in 5 minutes. Next is Shikamaru vs. Choji, who the former just quit in just a few seconds. Then Ino vs. Mikoto, and ended up in a tie since those two have no knowledge of taijutsu one couldn't learn her clans taijutsu, the other focus on her look in the past.

The last match up is Naruto vs. Sasuke. Sasuke walked with his usual arrogant smirk, while Naruto came in with a bored look on his face. They were betting pools on who gonna win and most of the people made the biggest mistake ever.

They underestimate Naruto chance.

"Well dobe, ready to get beat down? I'll show you that might of the Uchiha," Sasuke said, with his o sole arrogance.

Naruto was adjusting his jacket before saying, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" making the Uchiha really pissed.

Before the battle begin Naruto took off his jacket and the girls gasp at what they see. His body was toned, but not to much. He got many scars on his arm from training and at rare times when the villagers pummel him. The girls was drooling heavily when they saw the muscles and Hinata blushed madly and was thinking thoughts that are not fit for her age.

Kiba was seething when saw those muscles and thought one thing. '_I'll make this squirt pay'_

The match begin and started full swing. Sasuke run up to him and try to kick him, but Naruto blocked it with right hand, twisted it and throw him back.

Sasuke hold leg in pain before throwing ever punch and kick with Naruto parrying every one of them. Naruto then got bored and pushed him, spread his arms away, and put a well aim kickj in the gut.

Sasuke was wheezing a bit, but didn't bsck down yet and try to kick under his leg, but Naruto black flip and elbow him in the knee making him down for the count.

The whole class was amazed and most people cheered, except for Kiba, Sakura and the other fan girls, who was seething. Naruto put Sasuke behind his back and got the nurses to take care of him, but not before one of them gave Naruto a saucy wink. Mikoto, Hinata, and Ino saw this and had to fight the urge of killing the nurse.

Then it was Hinata vs. Sakara and the pink haired Medusa thought she could beat the Hyuuga. Hinata got a little nervous at fighting someone else, but not that much, considering who's she fighting.

Naruto saw this nervousness and hug her to calm her nerves down so she could win. "Don't worry Hinata, think of it as fighting with me when you're out there. You're a good fighter. And if you win, I'll take you out to get some cinnamon buns,"

Suffice to say Hinata calmed down a lot and squealed at the prospect of cinnamon buns. Most of the girls was glaring daggers at her, for getting a hug from Naruto-kun.

"Hinata, you too weak to fight me now. I can take you out with one punch so you might as well give up," Sakura said. Hinata didn't listen, just got into Hyuuga stance. When the match begin and it only lasted 5 seconds. Sakura charged and Hinata hit her chest, knocking her out. The whole class laugh at Sakura, Ino the loudest and cheered for Hinata. Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek as a reward, making the poor girl blush cherry red.

Unknown to them, 3 chunins named Kurenai, Anko, and Hano (16 years old) and they gone to report what they saw.

**A/N: That's the end people. And by the way the ones who gave me the ideas is Nickorin. He gave me some ideas for jutsus and summonings, which I will not show till later chapters, to bring up anticipation. I will tell you though that they are awesome. And Naruto won't become overly powerful, the people he'll fight are gonna be tough to beat. I'm thinking of putting some resident evil characters here like Albert Wesker, but I want to know what you guys think. See you later.**


	3. The Ice Queens Melted

**A/N: Hello everybody, glad you're enjoying this story. For the one who is name guest on the review: YOU SOUND LIKE I'M TRYING TO MAKE A SMUT! I'M NOT DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT, SO BACK OFF! Now since that is out of my chest I would like for to enjoy my story and please review. Oh and I forgot to add that Sasuke's and Mikoto's mother is alive.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Resident Evil. (Why do people do this by the way?)

Chapter 3: The 3 Ice Queens Melted

(The Council Meeting)

The Council is arguing about their favorite subject in all of the Leaf Village.

Naruto.

The Shinobi want Naruto to become a ninja, while the council member want him out of the academy, thinking that he become dangerous as a ninja, and the third hokage is getting a headache right now from this argument.

He would rather deal with the paperwork than this.

Finally he had enough and he yelled "ENOUGH!" and everyone stayed quiet. Sarutobi rubbed his head a little bit and sat down.

"Look we already sent out three ninjas to check it so it no use arguing, so let just wait and see what happens," Sarutobi said, getting everyone to calm down.

One of them sneered, "I bet the they'll say, that he a monster and is ferocious to the kids,"

"I bet they'll say that he stinks and cannot be a ninja," A woman said

"I bet they'll say that he's unfit to be a ninja and need sent out," a fat man said.

The Hokage let loose some killer intent and got some scared council member. Before he could yell some more (or injure/kill some of them) Kurenai, Anko, and Hana came in to report what they saw.

The civilian council was relieve that three shinobi arrive on time, before the Hokage could harm them. They look at the shinobis curiously and wonder what the report is.

Secretly they were hoping for any dirt to get him out the academy and to keep himself from fighting back, while the shinobi was hoping for some good news, but realize that Naruto wouldn't harm anyone without any intentions.

"Well, what the report you three? How is Naruto?" the Hokage asked, curious about the reports and hoping for good news.

Kurenai stepped forward. "He is doing fine at the academy, more than fine actually. He enjoying it a whole lot, and already made two new friends. Ino and Mikoto. Plus he's kind to his friends and people that don't anything hostile to him, plus can hold his temper when someone insults him, if he decided to notice it" then stepped back.

While the civilian was annoyed that there was no dirt from him so far, the shinobi gave a breath they were holding, hearing that Naruto was doing well. The Uchiha twin's mother, Mikota, was glad that Mikoto made friend with Naruto and Ino's father was thinking the same thing for Ino.

Hana stepped forward. "He the top of his class, pass every single practice test and then some, did brilliant on Taijutsu, and also have an arsenal of ninjutsu and genjutsu, some he created. He fight very well in the battlefield and he defeated the Uchiha without even bruising him and will not hesitate to defend himself when someone attack " she stepped and the council picked up the she sounded amaze.

Now Anko stepped forward. "Also he really fit. More than all the genins and most of the chuunin. I suspect in the future that he'll be more healthy than a jonin in the future," Anko had a mischievous smirk on her face when she said that,"In other words, he really ripped. Here check it out," she handed a picture that she took to the council and the council was shock of what they see, and the woman have slight drool on their faces, including the younger civilians, who didn't hold a grudge on Naruto and raising their opinion of him as we speak.

Anko had a dazed look on her face, thinking about dating Naruto whens he older, while Kurenai and Hana was blushing, remembering Naruto body.

They'll try to get to know him more and reserve judgement on him.

Well thats settle it then, Naruto will stay at the aca-" the Hokage was interrupted, by a slam on the table from Ms. Haruno.

"LORD HOKAGE, I MUST PROTEST! THEY SAID THAT NARUTO HAVE POWERFULS JUTSUS IN HIS ARSENAL! THE DEMON BRAT CANNOT BE ALLOW TO BE A NINJA OR ELSE HE'LL TRY TO HURT THE OTHERS!" the older pink haired banshee said.

Everyone wince at the volume and the shinobi and some of the girl civilians, glared at her for saying that to her and the Hokage had to use his strong will so he won't kill her. That would mean more paperwork for him.

"Haruno, didn't you hear Hana? Naruto will not harm anyone if they don't attack him and is not battling him. And to appease your mind, he will be arrest IF he attack someone for no good reason AND is not on the battlefield," Sarutobi, with a voice that dared anyone to argue with him. When no one did, he dismissed them to their own business and some was thinking about Naruto.

Shikamaru's father was thinking that the boy is gonna be troublesome, Choji's father was thinking that was thinking about food, Shino's father was thinking about the pros and cons about Naruto becoming a ninja, and Tsume was thinking that Naruto was a real alpha and if Hana want to have a marriage contract with him.

Mikoto is thinking of how wonderful, Mikoto is being friendly to Naruto and hope for the best.

Hiashi is thinking the same thing for his two daughters and was really glad he met Naruto for not only he save Hinata, but his wife as well.

Ino's father was thinking the same as well and hope Naruto can change his daughter.

The older civilian council was thinking of how to provoke Naruto to attack someone in the village and Danzo was thinking on how to control the boy for his own purpose. He will be Hokage no matter what the cost and make his true shinobis.

(Hyuuga compound)

Hinata and Hanabi was great for training and also it is Hanabi first day to train with Naruto. Hanabi is excited at the prospect and couldn't wait for him to be her sensei, thus packing all her training equipment really fast in her small pack.

Hinata is wondering what kind of training she'll be under Naruto. She already finish her taijutsu training, now she'll do ninjutsu, then elemental jutsu, and she make own style.

Soon they got ready and Hanabi run to the the training field, excited about the things she gonna learn. Hinata ran with her to make sure she won't get lost

(Yamanaka Flower Shop)

Ino was getting ready for her training with Naruto, but not putting on her makeup this time (I know. Shocking right), but instead getting different kinds of flowers from her shop.

She want to see if she can use any of them in battle or in a medical situation. Naruto did say that her flowers may be useful in combat, so she'll use them in any ways that is possible.

She's also excited about learning rare flowers and genjutsus/ninjutsus that involve her mind or her flowers.

She got all her flowers in her basket and skipped to the training with a bit more spring in her steps.

(Uchiha Compound)

Mikoto was getting all her things ready. Her sword, kunai, shurikens, ninja armor, all the things she might need for training.

Mikoto look calm, but secretly she was squealing up a storm in her mind, about a different kind of training that fit her style. She was grateful that she met Naruto, so now she can become stronger without the Uchiha sharingan.

When she was about to leave, she got stopped by non other than her own brother. They don't really agree with each other viewpoints. While Mikoto thinks Itachi killed their clan for a reason, Sasuke is to focus up on revenge to think about who he's talking about. She didn't believe Itachi did all that destruction just to test his power, but Sasuke doesn't know his brother that well apparently.

Now, there is gonna be another argument coming. "Mikoto, where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to train, as Naruto as my sensei, Sasuke," Mikoto said, with a hint of a warning not to push it.

Apparently Sasuke is either too stubborn or too stupid to realize the hint.

"WHAT, why do you want to train under that dobe?" Sasuke asked, with anger in his voice.

Mikoto put in a thinking pose and responded sarcastically, "Well, lets see. He has powerful ninjutsu, mysterious genjutsu, skilled at taijutsu, and he offer me to train in taijutsu, since I can't do the Uchiha's taijutsu, knowing that it's copied. Did I miss anything?"

With every word the Emo frown to start to form more and more, until it turn into a glare. "First the Uchiha's taijutsu is the strongest there is, copied or no; second the dobe only got lucky on the first day and will not happen again; and third, YOU WILL NOT BE TRAIN BY THAT DOBE!" his word got louder and louder, until it turn into full blown yelling.

Mikoto would not be back down so she starts yelling back, "YES I WILL AND YOU CANNOT STOP ME BROTHER!" she yelled with a lot of venom

They started yelling at each other for 5 minutes before Mikota came down downstairs to see what they're fighting about this time.

"What is going on here?" Mikota asked, with a stern voice.

Mikoto scowled and said, "I was about to go meet Naruto, but Sasuke is trying to stop me from meeting my friend"

Mikota gave Sasuke a glare that could make one tail feel puny. "Sasuke go to your room and let your sister go. We'll discuss your punishment later," she said, in a stern voice, but with a hint of anger.

Sasuke paled when heard that and knew from personal experience, that she's a demon when it come with punishment.

Mikoto stuck her tongue out to him and run to the training field so she wouldn't be late.

(Training Ground)

Naruto arrived at the training ground 1 hour early to practice his gunplay. He always practice one hour so he won't get rusty with his guns.

He did a few hand signs and calmly stated** 'Umbrella Style: t-rising jutsu'**. For a few seconds nothing happen, until purple swirls came up from the ground, all slowly forming human beings. The humans, look banged up, looked like they faced a lion and losed. Their faces are sickly pale and chewed/scratched up, clothing that look like they came from a garbage disposal, and got blood all over them. They're like that because these people aren't human anymore

They are the undead, form by the T-virus

(with Kurenai, Hana, and Anko)

The 3 ice queens of the Leaf Village is staring at the scene with wide eyes and a little bit of a pale face.

They are wondering 'where the heck Naruto learn that kind of jutsu'. It wasn't one of the Hokages and it wasn't from the other clans(as far as they know). So where did Naruto get that jutsu? When did he mastered it? What material did he made these zombies from? How did he do it? Why did he do it?

(back to Naruto)

Naruto took his gun outs from his jacket and threw the jacket on the ground. He made 50 zombies, hungry and looking at him like a meal.

_'Ready, Naruto-kun?'_ Clara-chan asked.

_'Ready as I can be, Clara-chan,'_ Naruto answered

Nobody did anything for a few moments … then the zombies attack. Naruto manage to shoot 10 of them, before they came near. He sense a zombie behind him and did a backflip. He shoot him in the head in mid flip. He turned around and shot another zombie near him and spread his arms and shot 4 zombies at the side. He crouch down, put his arm in a cross and shot a zombie in the front and another in the back. He felt one touch him in the shoulder, so he did a spin, while snapping its neck, and shoot down 3 more zombies. The rest of four cornered, so he jumped up and left a little surprise for the human eaters.

A Grenade.

So boom there go, a lot of zombie guts everywhere.

(Hinata, Hanabi, Mikoto, and Ino)

The four of them arrive early and saw the battle that transpire. They couldn't believe Naruto thats strong and what was those weapons he use? Whatever they were, they sure pack a powerful punch than a kunai does.

They're crushes began growing more and more, also their enthusiasm to be trained by him is growing as well.

(with Kiba)

Kiba arrived so he can find his sister to warn her about Naruto and Hinata to ask her on a date. He saw what happen in the battle field and was shock at the display. He wanted to know what those things are and fight them, to so Naruto who's the Alpha.

Akamara tried to warn him not to do this, but Kiba didn't listen, but decided to wait to see what else happen.

(with the Ice queens)

Hana and Anko had stars in their eyes at the display, while Kurenai didn't, but was still amaze. Their thoughts about him are rising up higher and higher, but they still need to see his personality.

The 3 Ice Queens are melting a little and getting turned after seeing Naruto fight.

(with Naruto)

Naruto spotted 4 friends and wave at them. After they snap out of their stupor, Hanabi run to him and gave him a big hug.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun!" Hanabi said, in a enthusiastic .

"She right, I never seen that kind of skill before in the Uchiha rank and the weapon you use are powerful. What are they?" Mikoto asked

Naruto pulled up his his gun and handed them to Hinata and Mikoto, "They're called guns. They're more powerful than kunai and shurikens and can go kill someone in an blink of an eye. But it can be pretty painful if you get hit in certains spots,"

Then Naruto said **'Shadow Clone Jutsu'** and made 4 shadow clones.

"Okay guys, I'll use each shadow clone so you guys can be train evenly. Hinata you'll be train in ninjutsu since you already finish your taijutsu. Ino I'll teach you more about flowers and how to use them as weapons. Mikoto, I'll teach you a different kind of taijutsu that can fit your style (he seen her fight at the academy against Ino). Hanabi I'll teach you taijutsu, just like I teach Hinata,"

All the girls cheered, but Naruto wasn't finished, "Now I won't coddle you girls, but I won't train you to hard. We'll work in a fast, but subtle pace and you may get a few bruises and will be tired out after the training, but you'll get stronger and stronger as each day passes. Understand?"

All the girls nodded, wanting to make Naruto proud.

(with the Ice queens)

"Wow, I never seen such skills before," Hana said, "and he's not even a genin yet. He can half the chunin with his skills, imagine how strong he'll be when he gets older,"

"And his training style," Kurenai said "I never seen students like this for a while. His teaching is as good as Minato and Tsunade"

Hinata is balancing a leaf on her finger and succeeding in a fast pace, Ino is digesting every single flower very well and was thinking of new ways of using them, while Mikoto and Hanabi is already developing their own taijutsu.

Anko was thinking the same thing and hope to get him as a boyfriend.

They didn't notice three people behind with some kind of chakra rope.

(with Naruto)

During the training everyone heard three different screams. Naruto told everyone to stay here and be on their guard for any enemies. When they nodded, Naruto ran to the source, along with Kiba, who recognize one the screams.

(with the women)

The three women was tied up and being dragged by umbrella ninjas. They're trying to break out of the rope, it's as strong as steel.

"Stop struggling, you won't break out of the rope," the leader said, "Soon, you'll become our new experiment for umbrella" he paused for dramatic effect "and maybe we might have some fun of our own before it happen" he finished with a sneer

The three women got wide eyes and paled and try to pull further. When they fail, the three begged them to let them go, even Anko did, not wanting to part of an experiment or use as a slave. The 3 just laugh cruelly and even pulled further and the girls started crying.

(with Naruto)

Naruto spotted this scene and his eyes flash with anger. He bit his thumb and did a few signs, to call out the **'summoning jutsu'**.

He summon a lizard. that has red skin covered with blood, with no eyes, and a seeable brain.

He told the lizard in his mind to kill the two guys and leave the leader to him. The lizards climb up to the trees, got under the man who taunting the teens right now, slide his tongue around his neck, and pulled him up effectively hanging him, and burning his neck.

The body falled down and the two stare at it with fear. They pulled out they're rifles, throwing scatter bullets in the trees. It did nothing, but made the thing angrier. It revealed itself and attack the second man, scratching and biting his neck off, while he scream in pain.

The last one hold Hana near gunpoint in the head, "Stay back, I'll shoot her if I don't," the leader, said with obvious fear. Hana try to fight the grip, but the leader effectively hold her and silently scream help to anybody who can see her _'At least I can capture one of the Ice Queens'_. He didn't notice something come behind him and that person was Naruto.

Naruto did a pressure point on his shoulder, knocking him out instantly.

(with the Ice Queens)

The girls were real surprised today. They thought they were gonna be used as a toy or a lab rat, but two of the guys got viciously killed by some kind of … lizard. And the next guy got knocked out instantly, when he hold Hana at gunpoint.

Now they're staring at Naruto, who untying them right now, with the help of his clones.

"Are you okay, you guys?" Naruto asked, concern

They were still staring, before Kurenai snapped out of it. "Y-yeah we're alright now. Thank you," Kurenai whispered

Then Anko whispered, "We were scared and with we were gonna be-" she didn't finish, instead started to cry softly, along with the other girls, thinking of what might've had happen.

Naruto untied them quickly, then hugged them to calm them down. They didn't resist, just cried on his shoulder, while whispered reassurance in their ears. After they calm down, they give him a appreciative smile and say at the same "Thank you"

Naruto smile at them and said, "You don't to thank me. Any honorable ninja would've done the same thing,"

The girls gaped at his honesty. They made silent communication and decided to reward Naruto.

Hana and Kurenai kiss Naruto cheeks, while Anko aimed for his lips. The boy was blushing madly for the first time in his life. Hana switched with Anko, but before she could finish she heard a growl and a yelled from her brother,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HANA?"

(with kiba)

When Kiba arrived he saw Naruto bring the lizard, his eyes got wide, his face turned pale, his jaws dropped to the ground and he pee in his pants.

He saw the leader holding his sister at gunpoint he was about to help, but saw Naruto beat him to it and saw the squirt knocking the man out unconscious. After snapping out he saw his sister kissing Naruto, growled and yelled

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HANA?"

Hana looked to see his brother red faced and angry, his teeth showing

"Kissing the one who save me, what else squirt?" that just made Kiba angrier.

"Sis, that squirt is a loser and my rival, not a hero. You should stay away from him!" Kiba said. Hana glared at her brother, making him shiver.

"I don't have to listen to you Kiba. I owe Naruto for saving my life and my maidenhood, so you better stop patronizing him or else you'll in the doghouse!" Hana said, daring him to argue.

Kiba just sputter a bit, before glaring at Naruto, but ran when he heard growling from the licker

Hana turned to Naruto and apologize for her brother

"It's okay Hana-chan, not your fault Kiba don't use his brain much," Naruto said. Hana blushed under the chan suffix.

Anko told the two that it was time to train and the three leave, but not before Kurenai gave Naruto a kiss as well, making him blush.

It was gonna be some interesting years.

**A/N: Thats the end for today. Also, I'm replacing Yugao, with Yugito, Shizune, and Karin. And now you see some of the ideas and summonings. Again, I thank Nickorin for the ideas. See you later.**


	4. The T-Virus Controls

**A/N: Hello all. Here another chapter posted. For those of you who don't know, sopa is back. To stop that atrocity from go to and search for sopa. Support us and bring this bill down! Also, I'm making the teams this chapter and some of you might be surprise, while others will recognize this idea.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Resident (Again, why is this necessary? Can anyone tell me?)

It been 5 years since Naruto discovered his background. During those years, he train with his new powers, train his friends as well, beating up the puppy and platypus (you can guess who he's talking about), dodging the banshee punches, and getting closer to all his friends in the village.

His look change as time passes. His spiky blond hair smoothen out, he gotten taller, stronger and faster, his jutsus are over chunin level, and become colder when battling, due to traveling over the summer (with the permission of the Hokage of course) and fighting many enemies. During his travels, he also made new friends and allies. When he return to the village after June he hang out with his friends often.

He hang out with Mikota often, but never visit her do to a duckhead. He met her mom though and like her better than Sasuke. He guess Uchiha woman are more sensible, than Uchiha men. He either spar with her or look at the stars with her.

Ino changed into a strong girl, but still have her personality and her rivalry with Sakura. He can visit her house more often, since no one hated him there. He alway compare her flower skills with his and find different kinds of flowers together.

The three Ice Queens of the Leaf Village, see him sometimes as well. He talk about genjutsu with Kurenai and compare their skills with the other. He alway fight with Hana in hand to hand combat, no chakra and no jutsu. And Anko, well they each share the same fate in the leaf village. Getting hated by most people around them and had to learn to defend themselves. They closer than the other Ice Queens and hang the most of the three.

He know Ayame well since he go to Ichiraku and and her alway talk, while he eats and after. Tori come in sometimes and stay with them, since the two is real gentle with him, than his other owner.

Hanabi is real enthusiastic when he come to visit her and either playing with him or training. She always insist with him staying over and alway enjoy his stays.

And finally Hinata. She is his first and best friend since he was 6. He alway come up to defend if someone is threatening her. She is alway nice, selfless and kindhearted, even to Neji. He help her gain up her confidence over the year and safe to say, she doesn't stutter no more.

And he got one more friend. One that been be him since the beginning. And she's sleeping on his chest, right now.

Naruto freed the Nine Tails, a.k.a. Clara, two years ago. He found when he visited the old man. He went to library to read a little and spotted the scroll, for seals. After that he told Clara about the release and she squealed, hugged him, and kissed his cheek multiple times, but blush more than Hinata after that. Ever since then, they play with each other at the forbidden forest, while she turn into her mini fox form, talking to Naruto within their mind.

Naruto look at the time and saw that it was the final exam today, so decide to wake up Clara.

"Hey Clara, it time for us to head to the academy. We can't be late for the exam," Naruto whispered, gently shaking the sleeping fox. Clara just snuggle into his chest further and said "5 more minutes".

Naruto sigh and decide to do the one thing that can wake her up easily, "Clara, if you don't get up now I put you back in the cage for a week,"

Clara instantly got up, knowing that Naruto will do the threat, due to personal experience and she like being outside with Naruto.

After that, Naruto made some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. When they finish eating, Naruto put on his clothes, with Clara watching in a dreamy state.

He put on sleeveless shirt, black jeans, black gloves, and black jacket. After Clara got out of dreamy state and fantasy, she turn into her fox form and jumped up onto Naruto shoulder, snuggling into his neck.

(The Academy)

Naruto arrive to see everyone here, save for Iruka. He sat near Hinata and the girl only a light blush. Surprisingly, she grab Naruto arm and lay her head on his shoulder, getting jealous glares from half the girls in the room, especially the other founder of the Naruto-fan-club: Ino and Mikota. Yep she definitely gain a whole lot of confidence.

"Morning Naruto-kun," Hinata said

Naruto smile and said, "Morning Hinata-chan, how was your sleep,"

"It was good," Hinata said, forming a blush when she remember her dream. Naruto saw that blush and smirk, knowing what she was thinking, but decided not to comment on it.

Kiba arrive to see Hinata and Naruto like this and started forming foam in his mouth, but calm down and told himself that he can kill the kid in the training ground.

Iruka arrive and passed out the written test along with Miruka, "Okay, class you got 30 minutes to complete the written test, starting now,"

Within the 30 minutes everyone finish and Iruka called out the score. Naruto got the top grade, with Hinata 2nd, Mikoto 3rd, Ino 4th, Shikamaru 5th, Shino 6th, Sasuke 7th, and Sakura 8th much to pinky and emo dismay.

Next was shuriken and kunai throwing and Shino, Hinata, Ino, Mikota, and Sasuke got good marks. Kiba, Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru was fairly good. While the rest was got poor marks.

It was Naruto turn next and the boy hit all 5 targets on the dummy, not only that but it pass to the walls as wells. Next he throwed all 10 of the shuriken, but it look like none of them hit. Keyword 'look'.

Some of the guys were laughing, especially Kiba, and Sasuke gave him an arrogant smirk, but stop laughing when heard a swish and the dummy fell down to pieces.

Everyone jaw drop at the obvious increase in skill and Sasuke jealousy sprung out again. 'I'm gonna find out his power if its the last thing I do'

The last one was Taijutsu battling, people choosing who they want to fight and whoever wins get the highest grade, while get half of it.

The first was Sakura and Hinata, with Hinata winning without her clan bloodline, being taught to fight without it. Mikoto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Shino, winning fairly easy as well. Then it was Kiba turn

"I choose Naruto," Kiba declared, with most of the class groaning and face palming knowing that Kiba is asking for a beat down. The other was indifferent seeing they were Sasuke fangirls.

Naruto took his jacket off, showing off his muscles, much to the girls delight. He got into his family stance, his left arm on the ground and his right on top of his back. Kiba got into his stance, standing on all fours ready to pounce and attack.

When Iruka yelled begin, Kiba charged to Naruto with a lot of killing intent. Naruto dodge the swipes from Kiba, easily. Kiba then jump behind Naruto to attack him from behind, but Naruto grab the hand Kiba was attacking with, twist his arm sideway, turn him around, and kicked him on the back.

But Kiba got up and charge at Naruto. Naruto was prepared, so he grab him on both shoulder, and kneed him … on the groan.

There was a dog howl around the school and Kiba crumble, holding his private area, feeling that intense pain. Everyone laugh at that, especially the girls. Iruka declared Naruto the winner and the girls cheered.

Then Sasuke called and everyone already knew who was he going to call.

"I choose Naruto," Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto with anger and determination in his eyes.

The Sasuke fangirls cheered for him, while everyone else, save Kiba and other bullies, cheered for Naruto. Naruto just shrug and gone back to his battle stance.

"Well Namikaze, this is your last day that you hold your undefeated mark and I will take my place as rooking of the year," Sasuke said, getting into his stance.

Naruto said nothing, just look at Iruka and silently said 'continue'. Iruka saw that and yelled begin, getting Sasuke to charge at Naruto

(at the walls of the Academy)

Many Jonin was here to watch the battle between Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Ibiki, Anko, Hana, and Gai is there to observe and/or support Naruto.

"So this is the boy who won, three of the ice queen hearts? Naruto Namikaze?" Kakashi said, getting three to blush and Asuma to have a slight tick mark, due to having a crush on Kurenai.

"Yep, isn't he sexy?" Anko asked, who have a daze look on her eye, along with Hana, making everyone sweat drop.

"But Hana, why aren't you upset that the boy beat your brother?" Ibiki asked.

"Simple, it was a match so there was no use to being angry. Besides, I like Naruto better, than the pervert of a brother," Hana said

"THIS BOY A GREAT FLAME OF YOUTH WHEN FIGHTING! HE CAN MATCH UP TO MY MOST POWERFUL STUDENT, ROCK LEE!" Gai yelled, but everyone was prepared for it and cover their ears and block the yell from the students before they could notice.

(Back to the Training Ground)

Nobody said anything, just wait for Sasuke and Naruto to make a move. Sasuke got impatient and made the first move. He performs many punches and kicks, but Naruto dodge all of them with ease. Sasuke began to sweat a little and made a kick at the knee, but Naruto side flip to dodge it. Naruto then attack next as Sasuke desperately block them, but got a couple of bruises. Naruto then ended this with grabbing both arms, throwing him above his head, jump up, and kick him in the ribs, knocking his breath. Sasuke end up rolling on the ground knocked out.

Everyone cheer for Naruto, except the Sasuke fangirls, who are saying that he cheated somehow, but no one was listening.

"Okay Naruto, who do you want to fight?" Iruka asked.

Naruto look around and saw nobody that he want to fight. All the bullies are not worth fighting, the fangirls don't have much training, he didn't want to hurt his friends, and he already fought Sasuke and Kiba so that only leave…

"Mizuki Sensei," Naruto said, in a determined voice. Everyone was shock that he would challenge a Chunin. Some let out a breath of relief, not wanting to fight him. The girls are worried that he might get himself hurt and the some of the guys started laughing, mockingly.

Iruka was shock as well, but before he could deny it, Mizuki stepped in, "Don't worry, Iruka I'll take it easy on him," Mizuki said, with a fake smile. Inwardly, he was smiling evilly thinking that he can embarrass the demon.

(with the Jonin)

The Jonin was shock as well, but Anko, Kurenai, and Hana were not worried, since they saw Harry fight before when he saved them.

"Okay that kid is way, too cocky. He's toast," Asuma said, with a odd gleam in his eyes. The girls glared at him, seeing that gleam in his eyes

"Okay I know the kid is strong, but shouldn't be that strong," Kakashi said, in his bore tone.

Kurenai spoke in defense for Naruto, "No he's very skill Kakashi. He's also very sneaky and is over chunin level,"

Kakashi, Ibiki, and Asuma was shock and/or disbelieving and Gai had stars shining in his eyes.

(The Training Ground)

When Iruka said begin Mizuki charge for Naruto with killing intent. Naruto saw this and use it to his advantage, dodging every fatal attacks easily. It got Mizuki angry and his attacks started to go wild. Naruto saw an opening and grab Mizuki arm with both hands, flipping him. Mizuki landed on the ground, starting to get a little aggravated that this brat is beating him. He then made more precise blows, forcing Naruto to block them. Naruto knew that if he doesn't finish this quickly, he would be injure, so did the one thing, that would end this quickly.

He kick him in the groans.

Mizuki let out a high-pitched before crumbling down, holding his bits.

Silents. That what Naruto heard.

Everyone took one look as Mizuki (even the Jonin) then cheered from the awesome performance from Naruto. A student actually defeated a Chunin in 5 minutes. That never been done before in history. The Jonins that are hiding are real impressed with Naruto. The students look up to him with more admiration, respect, or jealousy (coughSasukeandKibacough).

"Okay Naruto, you just the highest grade and a bonus for beating a Chunin," Iruka said. Naruto bow his head humbly and go back with the girls to talk to them. Ino ran up to him and gave him a big hug, much to the jealousy of the other girls.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun!" Ino said, with awe and excitement in her voice.

"She right. Not only you face a chunin without getting injure, but defeated him as well," Mikoto said.

"How did you do it?" Hinata asked

Naruto got his jacket and explain how he defeated Mizuki, with the girls listening on so they can use the information to defeat their enemies. Meanwhile, said Chunin got up and was really angry at Naruto

_'Okay demon brat, I will kill painfully, when I get the chance,'_ Mizuki said.

(Inside the Academy)

"Okay everyone, when I call out your name, come to the counter to get your headband," Iruka said.

He call everyone name and class ended. Most of them show their family that their ninjas now. All except Naruto.

He just walk ahead decided to go to Ichiraku, since he hadn't been there in a while. Before he go, someone called him and he saw Mizuki chasin up to him.

"Naruto, you did good out there and you're not even a student," Mizuki said, secretly hoping his plan will work.

Naruto saw through his facade, but decided to play along to find out what he playing at. He smile and said, "No problem, I hope you didn't get mad at me for kicking you in the groans,"

Mizuki fake chuckle and said, "Don't worry. I know it the way of the Shinobi to find anyway to defeat the enemy and I got a proposal,"

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows. "Depend on the proposal," he said, wondering what the Chunin is planning

"You see, we got a test to see who can become a chunin, when a student is above genin level," Mizuki started, "You have to steal the forbidden scroll from the hokage and give to the instructor. So what do you say?" Mizuki said, praying that his plan will work.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. He could accept and warn the Hokage about or defeat him now and save some time. The former sounded good since the council would have a less chance to execute him. He finally decided and said, "Sound like a good challenge. I'm in,"

Mizuki was dancing in his mind and he said, "Good meet me at midnight and bring the scroll," He left and gave a evil laugh once he was far enough for no one to here.

Naruto then run up to the Hokage tower, climb up the building and got into the window. He saw the Hokage doing his paperwork, with a dread look on his face.

"Hey old man, Mizuki is planning to steal the forbidden scroll," Naruto said. The Hokage stop his work and turn to Naruto.

"Tell me everything," he said in a serious voice. So Naruto did and what his own plan is,

The Hokage about the pros and cons about this plan. He finally said, "Okay Naruto, but you're gonna have to knock me out,"

Naruto nodded, so he perform a few hand signs and said, **'Genjutsu: Harem'.** Sarutobi then saw bunches of hot girls in front of him and he got a big nose bleed. Naruto found the scroll and got away quickly.

(Nighttime)

Naruto is waiting for Mizuki with the scroll in his hand and hope that there's no ANBU coming for him. He was getting a little impatient and decided to talk to Clara, who is on his shoulder asleep.

_'Hey Clara what do you think we should do when Mizuki come here?'_ Naruto said in his mind

Clara awake from her nap and responded by saying_ 'We make sure he's scarred for life and crippled'_

Naruto chuckle at that. _'Such a pretty, yet devious fox'_ he thought, though Clara blush in her mind and was thinking some perverted thoughts

Naruto then spotted someone, but it was not Mizuki. It was Iruka Sensei, "Naruto what are doing? Why are stealing the scroll," Iruka asked, with anger and confusion.

Naruto then look at Iruka seriously and said, "Mizuki want the scroll for himself and use me to steal it. I was order by the Hokage to corner him," he then hold his finger, "and he's gonna be capture in 3, 2, 1"

Bunches of rope pulled over and wrapped Mizuki. Mizuki was surprised at that and tried to free himself, but the rope was really strong.

"What going on?! Who capture me?! Wherever you are show yourself?!" Mizuki scream in outrage.

Naruto then show himself with Iruka. Iruka was shocked and asked, "You plan this Naruto?"

"Yep. With the permission from the Hokage I capture him and decided to put him under interrogation," Naruto said, with a sinister smirk.

"Wait, I got information that you might want to know!" Mizuki said, panicking.

Naruto got a bored look on his face and stated, "If it's about the nine tails, I already know I'm her vessel and I talk to her myself,"

Iruka and Mizuki, were both shock that Naruto talked to the nine tails, but was confuse about something.

"Uh Naruto, why did you say 'her'?" Iruka asked, cautiously.

"Cause the nine tail is a girl," Naruto said. That simple sentence got their jaws dropping, Mizuki recovered.

"So you talk to the Demon Slut huh? I wonder if she have the body for me to enjoy" Mizuki said, with a sneer. That sentence got the temperature dropping.

Naruto skin turned white with purple veins, growing claws on his fingers, teeth sharpening with blood on it, and deep red eyes.

"Iruka leave, NOW!" Naruto exclaimed, in a sickly voice, that hold no arguments at all. Iruka nodded quickly, scared of Naruto new transformation. After he left, he heard a inhuman screech and a fearful/painful scream.

Iruka return to the area seeing a smiling Naruto, with a pale and scared Mizuki. He was shaking like a chihuahua, mumble things that he couldn't understand.

_'Note to self. Never say anything about the nine tails or anything about his friends. Pity the man who tries.'_ Iruka thought.

Naruto smirk at him and stated, "I know who's he working for,"

**That the end. Now the next one, the teams will be picked and I'll introduce two more people who will be in the harem with Naruto. Now you see one of Naruto bloodline transformation. I hope you like it. Also, I'm gonna add some resident evil character, but I want some of your suggestions. Please follow and/or review.**


	5. Rookie 12

**A/N: Hello people. Made a new chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please Review, Favorite or Follow this story if you can. I would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Resident Evil.

Chapter 5: Rookie 12

(Council Chamber)

The civilian council was outrage that the 'Demon Brat' got the forbidden scroll. They were puzzle at how he knocked out the Hokage, but stop thinking about it and kept called for his execution.

The Shinobi Council was getting annoy by this and are thinking about killing them, but before they could, the Third Hokage came back, with Naruto in the back.

"THERE YOU ARE DEMON!"

"KILL HIM NOW!"

"WE DEMAND RETRIBUTION!"

Before the council can announce another word, Sarutobi push a lot of killing intent on them. Causing them to be quiet.

"Before you yell out that Naruto need to be punish that was a secret S-rank mission. Naruto was to trick Mizuki into thinking he stole stealing the scroll and arrest him. Mizuki in his cell right now and Naruto got new information thanks to his . . . interrogation,"

After Sarutobi saw what the boy did to the Chuunin he vow never to anger him, especially when he saw him in the bingo book.

Then Naruto decided to speak up, "He worked for Orochimaru. He also got several locations of his hideouts, so you better send some Jonins and/or ANBU there,"

The Shinobi council nodded, while most of the civilian council glower at him. Before he left Sarutobi called him,

"Naruto come up to my office. I'll introduce you to your new teammates," Naruto nodded and walk away.

(Ichiraku)

Naruto arrive to see Ayame run up to him and gave him a crushing hug, that could rival Hitome's hugs. "Naruto-kun you're back! What happen? I heard people say that you were gonna get executed!" Ayame said, in complete concern and worry.

Naruto smile and hug her back, "Don't worry, Ayame-chan. I was just doing an errand for the Hokage and I'm not going to get executed," he said, in a soothing voice.

Ayame relaxed after that and made some Ramen for him, with the help of her father. Clara was secretly giving the girl a glare that would make a Kage wet their pants.

(Naruto's Apartment)

After Naruto ate he said goodbye to Ayame and gave her hug, which she eagerly gave back. He left his compartment and change out of his clothes, now wearing pajama pants, with no pants.

Clara change back to her 13 year old form and climb in the bed, with Naruto. She cuddle into his chest with a soft sigh.

(Mindscape)

Naruto was in his mindscape again, after all these years. He in the Raccoon city neighborhood before it was overrun by monsters. He turn to see Alice near the house, where she met Becky. She's in her combat suit that she wore during that time. He run up to Alice and hug her tightly.

"Naruto, I see you gotten stronger, over the years. How was your training?" Alice asked.

Naruto smile seeing the person that was like a mom/big sister to him. "It's doing great Alice. I'm also teaching other ninas as well,"

Alice was glad he was getting along with other children and isn't alone. "That good news, although I'm here to give you a mission, warning, and advice," she said, in a serious tone. Naruto know that tone so he nodded, staying silent.

"First off I need to warn you about umbrella. I know a few of your friends nearly got captured years ago by three of them. They're village might find you out and will try to get your blood for their experiment," Alice started, saying umbrella with digust.

"Second, you need to find a container when you get the chance to go to the wave," hers eyes are fill up with tears, "The last of my friends and allies are in there" she started choking up and Naruto waited for her, knowing its hard for her.

She wipe away the tears and gain her voice back. "Thirdly, the T-virus will choose who you want to be with and it can and will choose multiple. Your instincts will tell you to be with them and you already know that you can't ignore your instincts," Naruto nodded, but blush knowing that he'll get multiple girls. Alice saw this and had an amuse smile.

"That all for today. Good luck in the future Naruto," Alice said, with her soft voice. Naruto hug her tightly knowing she won't be here for a while.

"I miss you sis," Naruto whisper. Alice the sis part and drop a single tear, something she hadn't did for years.

"Miss you to, little brother," she whisper back. She disappear and the mindscape is slowly turning black.

(The Ninja Academy)

It's been a month since Naruto had talk to Alice. During that month he was training and the Hokage gave him his inheritance, much to the council protest. He also met his two new teammates.

One was from the Hidden Mist Village. She has long red hair, blue clothing mesh with armor that stop near her knees. She's a little flirty and also dangerous with her tamper combine with her talents with poison. She left her village since it was on the brink of destruction and came here for a fresh start.

Her name is Mei Terumi.

Another is a jinchuuriki, of the seven-tailed beast. She has green short hair, a white top with red straps, brown shorts, and tan skin. She real cheerful when she with people that are jinchuurikis and/or people who felt neglect, loneliness and pain. She left her village since their no one left for her.

Her name is Fu.

Both of them met Naruto at the Hokage and was blushing and/or drooling when they saw him. They thought he was hot and also real friendly when they talk to him. They saw the pain in his eyes, like he experience things no child should and knew that pain. They liked Naruto and after the month, develop a crush on him.

Fu alway battle with him and train with him. When they don't, she talk about her life in her village and vice versa. She was shock that his life was even worse than hers. She was even more shock when she found out that he been traveling in the summers, starting at seven. She admire him for his strength and his goal. She vow to help him in any way.

Mei also admire him as well. She heard of what happen to him and what he been through. She cry softly on his shoulder, while Naruto hold her, soothing her. She sees him as one of the rare few guys who is perfect and is not a pervert or a jerk. She alway walk with him at the village and talk to him. Whenever whisper something bad about him she send out a poison in there system discreetly, making them unconscious and in the hospital. Meanless to say, there were very few whispers.

They both know about the nine tails fox and they were amazed that it got out without the holder being killed. Fu asked if that could happen with her, but Naruto told her that she need the T-virus blood to do that. They also move in the Namikaze estate, with Naruto. The council try to stop them, saying that they wouldn't want to be near a demon, but was silent when they said they love to.

Right now they are walking to the Academy, with the two girls holding Naruto's arms. He's wearing the clan armor. A black combat suit with two submachine guns. He also, got two pistols at the side of his stomach, knives in his boots, two swords and a shotgun on his backs, and grenades in his pelt. He look like Minato and Alice combine. He also got Clara on his shoulder again.

They arrive and everyone turn to see Naruto and his two new friends. The guys were giving Naruto envy and jealous looks, while the girls were giving Mei and Fu glares, Mikoto and Hinata the most.

Naruto sat with Hinata, Mei and Fu coming along with him, making the Hyuuga blush a little. He also kiss on the cheek in greeting, making the blush intensify a little. Kiba saw and growled.

"Hey squirt! Hinata is mine so back off!" Kiba growled. Naruto glared at the dog and was about to retort until Hinata beat him to it.

"No I'm not, Kiba! I like Naruto, not you so stop claiming that I'm yours!" Hinata said, fiercely, but softly. Kiba was shocked that she talked back to him and storm off, while Akamaru bow to them, apologizing to them.

After that Sakura and Ino race in here. Ino came in first due to training and spotted Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino said. She jump up hug him fiercely and kiss him full on the lip. Sakura came in seeing that and the girls glaring at Ino. She doesn't understand why girls like him. Her mom said that he was a troublemaker that get away with many thing and shouldn't be near him, so why people are falling for him? Her Sasuke-kun is so much better. Then she spotted two people she doesn't recognize and was about to tell them that this place are for graduates, until she saw the headbands on the foreheads. She decided to ask Iruka-Sensei later.

Iruka-Sensei arrive and was about to call the team until Sakura raise her hand. "Something, you want to ask Sakura?" Iruka asked.

Sakura pointed at Fu and Mei. "Who are the two girls Iruka-Sensei? They didn't gone to this school and they have ninja headband,"

Iruka sighed, knowing that the girl is going to scream when she hear this. Luckily he have earplugs. "Well Sakura, the Hokage let them graduate with us since they already train in other villages, so he made an exception for them,"

'And the screaming starts' Iruka thought.

"WHAT?! HOW THEY CAN STRONG ENOUGH TO BE HERE WITHOUT GOING TO THE NINJA ACADEMY! THIS IS-"

"SAKURA BE QUIET!" Iruka yelled. She got and he speak in his regular voice, "Their strong to graduate, so don't try to argue with me. If you got a problem with it, go speak to the Hokage,"

Sakura sat back down, but still had a scowl on her face. Iruka then started calling the teams. Then he called out team 7.

"Team 7 will be Sakura, Sasuke, and Mikoto," Sakura cheered both outside and in, Sasuke remain in emo form, and Mikoto is slightly look depressed.

"Team 8 will be Hinata, Kiba, and Shino," Hinata scowl a little, Kiba cheered, and Shino remain impassive.

"Team 9 will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji," Ino hit her head on the table, Shikamaru groan saying that this is troublesome, and Choki kept eating his potato chips.

"And finally Team 10 will be Naruto, Mei, and Fu," while Naruto smile that he get to team up with his new friends, said girls squeal and hug him tightly, making lose some breath since one of them is as strong as metal.

Ino, Hinata, and Mikoto gave the girls a mild glare, for hugging there Naruto-kun. After the name calling everyone waited for their sensei. Most arrive, including Asuma and Kurenai, the former gave Naruto a glare while the other blow a kiss to him, making the other girls jealous. Then a boom came and the wall on the right side of the building came off.

"Hello Team 10! Say hello to your new sensei!" Anko said, in her enthusiastic voice. When she spotted Naruto, she squealed a gave the boy a hug, who retaliate. Fu, Mei, and Mikoto narrow their eyes at Anko, seeing another rival.

Little do they know that Naruto plan to date all of them.

"Good to see you to Anko-chan," Naruto said, controlling Clara temper, who's on the desk, watching the scene with jealousy.

"I'm glad you're gonna be on my team Naruto-kun, but make sure the other gakis behind is strong enough to survive my training," Anko said, with an evil grin, making the everyone in the room (Sakura, Sasuke, Mikoto, Fu and Mei) shudder. Naruto was unaffected and grin at her.

"I'll make sure you be proud my Snake Princess," Naruto said.

After that, team 10 went to a restaurant to get to know each other and to tell them how to pass the exam.

(Dango Shop)

They went to the Dango Shop to get something to eat. Anko got Dango of course, Fu got Sushi, Mei ate some squid, and Naruto ate some fried rice. (I'm not making Naruto eat Ramen all the time)

"Okay gakis, tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream in the future," Anko said, with Dango still in her mouth.

Fu started first. "I'm Fu. I like bugs, training, and other Jinchuuriki, but I dislike most of humanity since they're corrupt. My hobbies are training and hanging out with Naruto-sama and my goal is to help Naruto-sama with his dream and find other Jinchuuriki," Fu said, in a cheerful voice.

Then Mei started. "I'm Mei Terumi. I like makeup, clothing, poison, and Naruto-kun, while I dislike any men that are corrupted and pigs. My hobbies is shopping and my dream is to become the Mizukage." Mei said.

Then Naruto started. "I'm Naruto Namikaze. I like all my friends, training, my ancestors, and ramen and dislike is rapist, murderers, idiots, Orochimaru, most of the Civilian Council and the Uchiha Clan. My hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends, going to Ichiraku, and finding more about my family. My goal is to find out everything about my clan, making a new village, and killing the people who cause my life to be crap,"

Anko admire each one of their goals, all though she narrow her eyes at the girls since they have the same feeling for Naruto as she does. She decided to torture the two of them when they are training.

"All right gakis, for your exam you're gonna give each person I name a hard time to pass the test," she then list off the names. The names were Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka, making all three of them pass an evil grin, also a certain fox cackling in Naruto's mind.

Tomorrow, they're gonna make a gay emo, a pink hair banshee, and a wet dog genin exam HELL.

(Namikaze Estate Morning)

Naruto woke bright and happy this morning, looking forward to humiliating three people. He then found his body in three other after adjusting his eyes.

On the left side is Fu, who is holding him like a cuddly teddy bear. On the right is Mei, who is cuddling into his shoulder and tracing his abdomen subconsciously. And in the middle, is Clara who is holding his chest tightly and cuddling into it. As much as enjoy this position they still need to go pass the genin exam. So he woke them up, with a kiss on the cheek. They stir a little, before waking up in Naruto's arm, producing big smiles from the three girls.

"Good morning girls," Naruto said.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," the three girls said. Each girl gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. They all got up and got ready, wearing their usual clothes. Naruto made a big breakfast, which consist of eggs, pancakes, oatmeal, bacon, and sausage. After breakfast, Clara turn into her fox form and everyone got to the meeting place to make the three scrooges day a horrible one.

Anko appear behind, but they weren't surprise, much to her disappointment. "Okay Gakis, let make the genin exam harder for them to pass. If you succeed, you pass the exam, but if you fail you'll go back to the Academy," Anko said. The three only grin and said at one time,

"We won't fail,"

(Kurenai team)

Naruto, Fu, and Mei look to see what gonna happen. Kurenai said that if they to find her that she'll pass them. Naruto is seeing what Kurenai is doing. She's try to see their tracking abilities and teamwork. He know Hinata and Shino is gonna work together, but Kiba wouldn't swallow his pride and cost them the test.

Well he'll just inform Kurenai of his mission.

When Kurenai got the team to begin, Naruto and his team walk to where the real Kurenai is at, hiding at the tree with her famous Genjutsu.

He got behind her and whisper, "Hello Kure-chan,"

She look behind and was about to squeal, until Naruto put a hand on her mouth and made sure no one heard them, but his team. After that, he hug and kiss Kurenai on the cheek, which she blush at.

"Kure-chan, for my test I need to make it hard for Kiba to pass this test, so is it okay if we team up?" Naruto asked. Kurenai beam and nodded. (by the way Naruto is the same height as the older girl and the other girls his age is one foot below).

(with Kiba)

Kiba is running in the forest in all fours. He using his smell to find Kurenai before any of the other. If he's lucky maybe he can have fun with her, before the other come, for practice with Hinata.

When he was running he got blocked by a bunch of bugs. He try to move a different way, but the bugs keep blocking him.

He got frustrated and yelled, "Come on Shino! Stop playing around! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

"Haha, but it not Shino dog breath," said a voice. Then Naruto appear with Fu and Mei. Naruto was wearing his clan armor, while Fu and Mei is wearing a black version of their clothing. Kiba was shock and little bit scared, but gather his courage and ask, "What are doing here? Are you trying to stop me from passing? Don't you got a exam to do, as well?"

Naruto smirk at that. "Well dog breath, if you must know, I got three targets to fight and to help their assign sensei, care to guess which one?"

Kiba thought about it for a few minutes, till his eyes come into realization. "YOU'RE TRYING TO STOP ME!:" he yelled

Naruto clapped his hands mockingly. "Congratulations. Give yourself a prize." He said mockingly, making Kiba red in anger and the girls giggling. Naruto then turn to Fu.

"You want to fight, Fu-chan?" he asked. Fu nodded her head excitingly and went into combat mode, ready to beat the mutt. Kiba laughed. Beating this girl will be easy.

"Ha. I'll beat this down to the ground. Also, use her as one of my mates," Kiba said, with a perverted grin.

That was the wrong thing to say.

Fu was got really angry about Kiba stupid comment. She want to beat the dog in one punch. She turn to see Naruto and Mei as angry as her. If she wasn't fighting they would made the dog breath suffer in their own way. She ask a silent and Naruto gave a discreet nod. She let out an evil grin and a lot of killing intent.

Kiba saw the grin and felt the killer intent, making him shiver. Now, a smart would run. A smart man would surrender. A smart man would try to make peace. A smart man wouldn't try to fight that girl.

Kiba, was not smart at all.

Kiba charge with claws coming thinking that girl would be easy picking, so he got a major shock and major pain. Fu knock him out, hard on the tree with just one super power punch. Naruto and Mei clap at the battle, while laughing at Kiba. Fu then kick him in the nuts, making him wake up and squeal painfully. After that Naruto gave Fu a good job kiss on cheek, making the girls eyes sparkles, while Mei glare at her. They then teleport to Kakashi training session and ready to torture the gay emo and the pink hair banshee

(with team 9)

Kakashi does not like ⅔ of his team one bit. Sasuke is another arrogant Uchiha and Sakura is a fan-girl to the core. The only one in the team that he like is Mikoto. He hope he can find some way to get rid of the other two.

He then spotted Naruto, who gave him some Jounins hand signs. _'How the heck does he know, those handsigns'_ Kakashi thought. The message say this

'Kakashi I'm here to pass my exam,"

'And what is your exam be'

'To make Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura task difficult'

'I take you already got Kiba'

'Yep, now me and my team are targeting the emo and banshee'

'You've already have a plan'

'Yep'

And Naruto then told Kakashi about his plan.

(with Sakura)

Sakura was running in the forest to try to find her Sasuke-kun. She want to know that he is safe, since they're facing an elite jounin. While she was running, she started thinking about Naruto.

She couldn't believe he became stronger than her Sasuke-kun, but after a while, her brain started to work properly. She want to help Sasuke-kun get Naruto powers and turn Naruto back to his old self.

Meaning, her personal punching bag.

While she running she felt a wind blowing up and leaves blowing around her. She couldn't see a thing, with those leaves in the way. When it cleared up, she saw something that her pale. It was a bloodied and beaten up Sasuke, laying on the floor. He heard him say one word that would forever haunt her nightmares.

"I'm gay,"

And she release an ear piercing shriek.

When she fainted, Naruto, Mei, and Fu walk up to her, after dispatching the Genjutsu. They decided to let Mei do it and make a level one genjutsu, to see how skill Sakura is. Naruto shook his head, Fu roll around in laughter, and Mei sighed. They couldn't the smartest girl (next to Hinata) in the classroom, couldn't escape from that weak genjutsu.

Kakashi saw that as well and face-faulted on the tree, not believing anybody could fall for that. He pray to Kami that he'll find a way to get stronger at the least or get rid of her at the most.

That was asking a lot, considering her mother is in the council and will not allow Kakashi to fail her.

Now Team 12 is gonna get their last target. Their favorite punching bag and the world greatest prick. The Uchiha that got a stick up his butt.

Sasuke Uchiha.

(with Sasuke)

Sasuke Uchiha is waiting for the process moment to attack Kakashi. Mikoto try to get him to work with her and find Sakura, but he just scoff. He doesn't need his sister babying him, he could do it himself. Plus, its every man for himself. Once he was ready to attack Kakashi, only to be block by the Dobe and his followers.

"What are doing here, Namikaze? You're not gonna stop me from becoming a ninja!" Sasuke said, arrogantly. Before Naruto could respond, Kakashi decided to tell Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke, his test is to make exam a little bit harder for your and to help me," Kakashi said, with an eye smile. Sasuke turn red, then puce in anger and yelled,

"I'M GONNA DEFEAT THIS DOBE! THEN, USE HIS TEAMMATES TO RESTORE MY CLAN!"

Needless to say, Naruto was beyond piss.

Naruto made five virus clones and all of them, beat the crap out of Sasuke. You can a painful scream all the way from here to the forest of death. After 10 minutes (to Sasuke, it was hours) Naruto finish with Sasuke eyes black, nose bleeding, limbs broken, and shape like a pretzel.

Naruto turn to Kakashi and said, "Good luck fighting Mikoto Sensei," and disappear with his other girls. Kakashi was wondering what he meant by that.

_'What does he meant by that? I don't need-'_ his thought were interrupted when he heard,

**'Water Style: Water Sword Jutsu'**

and everything else was torture for him.

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. For those of you who doesn't know, I made a new story call 'Naruto the Swordsman', a crossover between Naruto and Dragon Nest (a mmo game, in case you didn't know). I'll make sure to get time for my other stories as well in case you were wondering. Also in the next chapter you'll see another of Naruto's bloodlines.**


	6. Naruto's Allies

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait and thank for being patient. I had work for school and other stories to write. Now, here another chapter where you'll find a twist that some of you might recognize from another story. Now the wave arc and you'll get to see another clan jutsu from Minato (but briefly, sorry). Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Resident Evil. WHY ARE THESE NECESSARY?! IT NOT LIKE I'M STUPID ENOUGH TO CLAIM IT'S MY STORY.**

Chapter 6: Naruto Allies

"This is bug-girl, in possession," Fu said.

This is beauty queen, in possession," Mei said.

"This is zombie boy, the target is in my hand," Naruto said, coming out with Tora in his hand. The two girls came out with a stun expression and Anko was more shock than those two.

Tora was a demon cat. A cat the will run from any shinobi that is taking him to his owner and if they capture him, use them as a scratching post. So how did Naruto got the demon cat without putting up a fuss?

Naruto saw these looks and smirk. "First of all, me and Tori been partners for a long time. I help him escape his owner and the shinobi, and he protect me from the village," Naruto started, "and second, I promise him that his owner won't be that possessive,"

The three jaws drop and wonder if the owner will listen to Naruto.

They hope so.

(The Hokage Office)

"OH THERE YOU ARE TORA, I BEEN WORRY SO FOR LONG!" Madam Shijimi exclaimed, smothering the cat, who is not enjoying it one bit.

Then Naruto walk over to Shijimi and brought his innocent kid mask on, "Excuse me ma'am, can you please not smother the cat?" Naruto then look at his shoes, look shy "I think it doesn't like getting smothered, if don't mind me saying."

Shijima blink and then give a wide smile at the boy, "Thank you for telling me little boy. I wanted to know why Tora was running, but no one would tell me. Now, I'll make sure I don't smothered my little kitty,"

Naruto then look up, with wide innocent eyes, "Is it okay, if I can see it once in a while? I always play with it when I'm alone and he was my first true friend,"

Shijimi couldn't refuse the boy. She know that Naruto wasn't the demon, just the container and was always nice to her. Plus if it make Tora happy, then she'll do it.

"Of course, little boy. Here your payment for your team, plus a little bonus for giving me the advice," Shijimi said, giving him the money. She walked out the room, with Tora laying comfortably in his owner's hand, and gave Naruto a grateful look.

The Hokage and Anko was gobsmacked. First he got Tora in 12 minutes, with no help from his teammates. And now, he solve the problem with Shijimi and Tora. No ninja ever told her why he run, because they fear that she might hurt them or lose their money. Now Naruto did it and not only Shijimi listen, but she gave a bonus. Also, Naruto made one heck of a mask. He really is a good and Mei smirk, proud of their crush ability.

Then, Naruto turn to the Hokage, "Hey old man, I think Team 10 is ready for a C-Rank mission. We work together well and are getting stronger. Plus, it'll test our ability as a shinobi,"

Iruka was about to scold him, for demanding a higher mission, but the hokage raise his arm to stop him, "All right Naruto. You and your team earned it. I was just waiting for you to ask," he said.

(Outside the room)

Team 7 and 8 were listening to the conversation inside the Hokage office and all of them have different emotions.

Mikoto was proud of Naruto and envious that he got a good team. Her brother is a arrogant duckhead thinking that everyone, even his twin sister and mother, should bow down to him. Sakura is a fan-girl to the core and even though the girl is smart, she too focus on Sasuke to be any help. Kakashi is okay, but she's bother by the fact that he read porn in front of people. She wish she could be in Naruto's team.

Sasuke was losing his cool, when he was hearing the conversation. Namikaze is getting a mission before him? He should receive that mission, not Team 10. Plus, how did he catch Tora? He couldn't find the cat for an hour and started chasing for half an hour. Then Mikoto came in, and the cat jump to her lovingly. Now, he here that Namikaze complete in 12 minutes and the fat woman gave Namikaze a bonus? He gonna kill that dobe.

Sakura was confuse. How can Naruto capture Tora in 12 minutes and how come Sasuke-kun didn't get a D-rank mission? He was stronger than Naruto right? Well, she has seen them fight, but she thought Sasuke could beat him, when they face full power. But, she got a nagging feeling that she was overestimating Sasuke and underestimating Naruto.

Shino was thinking about this. He wonder what Naruto full power is. He saw him spar against Sasuke and notice that he was holding back a few tricks. Also, he see Naruto as a remarkable strategist and an excellent leader. He can give the Nara a run for their money on strategy. His skills can match a Chuunin and possibly hold a few tricks that can make a Jonin sweat. Maybe even more than that. They are lucky to have him in our village, otherwise they would've been toast if they face him.

Hinata was mentally praising Naruto. He finally going to do a higher mission. It amaze and worry her, but relax a little knowing it was a C-rank one. She wanted to join Naruto, but unfortunately, she's stuck with Kiba. She hope she can be in a joint mission with Naruto.

Kiba was steaming mad. How come he didn't get a upgrade in missions?! He was the alpha, not the squirt! If anyone deserve it, it's him. He gonna impress Hinata by doing this C -rank and show her that he's the alpha, not Naruto. Akamaru was disappointed with his master, since the boy can't think rationally.

Kakashi was impress with Naruto. He knew the value of teamwork and slowly progressing, not trying to take the bigs things. He keep a rational mind and isn't arrogant about his ability, not like a certain, male Uchiha. Naruto truly is a true Namikaze.

Kurenai was proud of Naruto as well. She hope she could get Naruto in her team, but unfortunately got Kiba. The kid thinks that everyday was mating day and that all women were toys to get. He try groping her during the exam, but got stuck in a horrible genjutsu instead. She was not letting anyone, but Naruto, touch her. She like Hinata and Shino though.

Then suddenly, Kiba and Sasuke barge in and glare at the hokage.

"I want a higher mission, as well! I'll do much better than the dobe here!" Sasuke said, with a glare.

"I want one too! I'm the alpha around here and I should get the hardest mission!" Kiba barked out.

Iruka scowled at the two, for showing disrespect to the Hokage, "You shouldn't disrespect the Hokage like that or barging in an important meeting! Also, the Hokage is gonna give a higher mission, when you feel you earned it!"

Meanwhile, the Hokage was thinking. Team 7 or 8 didn't really earned it, well Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura didn't earn it. Their teamwork wasn't as good, plus two of them is arrogant, while one is a fan-girl. But still, the others doesn't deserve to be hold back, because of three genins. Plus, they might get a reality check from this mission. He knew it suppose to be a A-rank mission, but kept quiet so Naruto and his team will still do it, even though it'll be harder for them.

Finally he made his decision.

He sighed and said, "Okay this'll be a joint mission. All three teams will become bodyguards to a bridge builder from the wave country," He called the builder in and Tazuna walked holding a sake bottle.

"What this? I wanted elite ninja's, not some immature brats. The pink one, the emo, and the dog look the weakest out the group," Tazuna said, still a little drunk.

Kakashi had to hold Sakura so she wouldn't kill their client. Naruto chuckled at the drunk man.

"Well not to worry old man the great Uchiha is here. He will use the pink banshee as a shield and if that not work release the dog beast on his enemy. Then use arrogant tone to annoy the rest of the thugs and make them leave," Naruto said, in a very sarcastic way. Everyone laugh, while Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba glare at Naruto.

Tazuna chuckled, feeling more relax and smile at Naruto, "Well, at least I get some entertainment for the trip," Naruto gave him a thumbs ups and pass by with his teammates following. He gonna tell Team 9, Hana, Hanabi, and Ayame that he was gonna leave for a little do a C -rank mission.

He suddenly got a feeling that he'll meet an old ally of his and also a coward of a man.

(Training Ground, Team 9)

Asuma was training Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji how to work their clan jutsu together, to form a powerful team. He been assign by the council and the Hokage to train them to work together like the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Only problem is, that Shikamaru is lazy as any other Nara and Choji is too focus on his chips.

Well, at least Ino didn't have to be train.

He found out, the hard way that the girl receive extra training the hard way. From various of flower weapons to different ways of mind wince when he remember a certain sharp flower gone up his butt. He had to get it remove at the doctor after the exam.

It was the he learn never to cross Ino Yamanaka.

Suddenly, Naruto appear out of the blue and wave at Ino. Ino squealed and tackle him Naruto, glad to see him. Shikamaru and Choji smile at him, while Asuma glare a little.

Naruto manage to stay balance and hug the girl back. "Hey Ino-chan. I miss you," Naruto said, affectionately. Ino beam and hugged him tighter. Naruto saw Shikamaru and Choji and Naruto, while Ino hug his arm tightly.

"Hey guys, are you enjoying your time being a ninja?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru sighed, "It's very troublesome. Now the shinobi make me work, instead letting me take my naps. I already got enough from my mom, I don't need others telling me what to do," Shikamaru said. Naruto chuckle at the boy, getting use to his lazy.

Choji is still, eating his endless bag of potato chips, "my training 'munch' is doing good 'munch'. Learn my 'munch' clan jutsu 'munch' in different forms," Choji said, still eating.

Ino threw a disgusted look at Choji, before turning to Naruto, smiling widely.

"So what bring you here Naruto? More training or a date?" Ino said, with a little love in her eyes.

Naruto just smile. "Not today my little flower, but if you be a good girl while I gone, I'll take on a date," he tease, making the girl blush. Then she blink for a moment. While he's gone?

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Ino asked, curious.

"I got a C -rank with my team, team 8, and team 9. We got two escort a bridge builder to his home, while protecting from thugs and pirated," Naruto said.

Ino was disappointed and worried. Disappointed that she won't go with him and worried that he might get hurt. She know that he's strong, but there's missing nins in the forest.

She hug Naruto to give him good luck. "Be careful, alright Naruto-kun?" Ino whispered. Naruto knew she was worry, so he comforted her.

"I will Ino-chan and don't worry, I won't be in any danger. I got allies from other villages and also missing nins allies," Naruto whispered. Ino nodded and let go. Naruto then left, by melting under the ground, turning into the T-virus.

The others stood away, not wanting to interrupt the moment between the two. They hope the boy will be all right, even Asuma. Hey, even though he jealous of him, doesn't him his judgement is not clouded. Well, not too clouded. Also, it was for Ino benefit to see the girl happy.

(Ichiraku Ramen Shop)

When Naruto walk in he again he got tackle by Ayame. Naruto rarely go to Ichiraku, because of missions and training, so she'll take any chance she'll get.

"Naruto, I'm glad to see you," Ayame said. Teuchi finally came in, and got his daughter off of Naruto.

"I'm glad to see you too Aya-chan, oh and Teuchi I like to have five bowls of miso ramen," Naruto said. Teuchi left to make the Ramen, while Naruto talk to Ayame. They talk about his missions, the customers, and other things. Finally, after the noodles Naruto decided to get straight to the point.

"Hey Aya-chan, I need to tell to tell you something," Naruto said. Ayame nodded and wonder what he want to tell her.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked.

"I'm gonna leave for a while to do a C -rank mission. I'll be gone for a least week and also be joining Team 7 and 8," Naruto said. Ayame was a little sad, but feel better that Naruto will be gone for only a week. She hug Naruto and told him to be be careful.

Naruto left after he finish his food and said goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame.

(at the Inuzuka House)

Kiba was training for his mission and letting his frustration out. He was glad that he going to a C -rank mission, but it had be with his rival in battle and love.

Naruto Namikaze.

He wanted to beat the boy, ever since he defeated Sasuke. He also took his mate, Hinata, even though she's not interested in him and took his sister as well. He found out that Hana has a crush on the squirt and his mother approves of it. Also, the squirt can have multiple women and also have powerful clan jutsu's from both sides.

Yep, he hated the boy.

He heard a ring and run to the vet,to see who's there. When he open the door his eyes widen, but then he turn red in anger.

It was Naruto.

"What are you at my house?!" Kiba barked out in anger. He doesn't his rival near his house. Naruto smirk, infuriating him more.

"I'm here to see your lovely sister, mutt. After all, I'm going to a mission that I that'll last for a week," Naruto said, still smirking.

Kiba teeth started growing, since Naruto want to see his sister. "Well you can forget it, I'm not letting see my sis or come in this vet, if this the last thing I do,"

"Be careful, what you promise little brother," a voice said.

Kiba pale hearing that voice, recognizing it and the venom it hold. He look behind him and saw his sister, along with his mother, glaring at him, with a promise of pain.

"Kiba, go to your room. We'll discuss your punishment later," Tsume said, her tone leave no room for arguments. Kiba grumbled and left, but was still scared. His mother is vicious with her punishment and no doubt Hana is gonna help.

It was a bad day to be Kiba.

Tsume turn to Naruto and gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry Naruto, Kiba hadn't been told about our agreement," the mother said.

When Naruto was still young, Tsume wanted to meet him, since he save her daughter from being a experiment or worse a toy, for the men. When she met, she took an immediate liking to him. He was a polite man, had a love for any canines, respectful to women, and hate perverts. She like him, like her own pups and would gladly let Hana marry him.

She wasn't blind as the civilian council, along with the other Shinobis (with the exception of the Uchihas of course) when she heard that he was nine tails jinchuuriki. She actually try to adopt him, but the council rejected her, along with the other shinobis. She try to tell the Hokage to help her, but Sarutobi was not himself and let himself get trample by the council. Now, it look like he toughening up and telling the council who's the boss around there.

"It's okay Tsume. It's not your fault your son hates me so much," Naruto said. Tsume smiled.

"Speaking of said boy, it time to give him his punishment before his mission. I'll let you talk to Hana in private," Tsume then walk to Kiba's room, with some killing intent. Naruto and Hana both heard a terrified team and gone outside to get away from the screaming.

Naruto went to speak, but Hana interrupted, "Don't worry, I already know you're going to a C -rank mission, so just be careful Naruto," Hana said, with a hint of worry. Then she grin.

"Also, I'll give you a good luck charm for the future," Naruto already knew what it was, so he prepare for the kiss. (Note, Hana and Naruto are the same size. He'll be as tall as the Jounin girls, while the others from Rookie 12 be a foot or two shorter than the rest.)

She grab his shoulder and gave a fierce kiss, which he return, holding her waist. After a few seconds she had daze look daze, while Naruto a little out a breath. He left melting in the ground, to prepare for his mission and get Clara.

(At his Estate)

Naruto put on his black combat suit and brought his weapons he'll need. His two knives, pistols, submachine guns, shotgun, and two swords. Even though it was a C -rank mission, he will always be prepare for anything. When he finish, Clara jump on his shoulder and snuggle in his neck.

_'Ready to go Clara-chan?'_ Naruto said, in his mind. He gave Clara a scratch on the ear, making the fox purr.

_'I'm ready Naruto-kun.'_ Clara said, in his head.

They left their apartment to go meet their team.

(At the gates)

Naruto arrive 20 minutes early (in Kakashi standards) to see most of them here. The only one that isn't here, is of course, Kakashi.

"NARUTO, YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed. Everyone wince at the volume. Clara glare at her for hurting her sensitive ears

If she scream again, she'll kill her. Painfully.

"First of all pinky, stop screaming you'll wake up the dead with the volume you're using," Naruto said, in an irritated voice. Sakura growled at the insult.

"Second, I'm not late. I'm 20 minutes early. Remember, we have Kakashi on our team," Naruto finished. Everyone blinked and was they thought about it, they realize Naruto was right.

Some of them facepalm or bang their head on something hard, for forgetting that Kakashi has a record for being late.

After they finish punishing themselves, they gone up ahead to return Tazuna to the wave.

(the forest)

The ninja form a circle around Tazuna. Naruto, Hinata, and Mikoto on the front; Sasuke, Kiba, and Kakashi at the side (Fu refuse to be near them); Fu, Shino, and Sakura on the other side; and Kurenai, Anko, and Mei on the the back.

They form the circle to prepare for anything. Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and more. Naruto came up with the idea and Tazuna agreed wholeheartedly. After all, you need to be prepare for anything.

Naruto saw a puddle at the side and made hand signs for the Jounins, Hinata, Shino, Mei, Mikoto, and Fu could understand.

Naruto-The puddle is genjutsu, do not engage. I'll look into it.

The people who understand nodded and act as everything is normal. Naruto look with his Kasashisen (umbrella eyes) very briefly so he wouldn't feel the after effect and see who's in their. When he did, his eyes widen in shock, but then smirk.

"Hey Meizu, Gozu. You can come out now. It's me Naruto,"

The group he's look at him with confusion, until two missing nins came up from the puddle

It was the demon brothers

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? Are you here to protect the bridge builder?" Meizu said.

"Yes I'm am, so tell Zabuza and Haku to quit the mission and come meet me near the wave border," Naruto said. The group was staring at the three with wide eyes. How did the demon brothers knew Naruto? How is Naruto not dead when he met them?

Meanwhile the two Demon brothers was thinking over it, until they nodded their head. "Okay Naruto. Haku is gonna be glad to see you. She talk about you all the time," Gozu said, grimacing as he remember all the times Haku talked about Naruto. It was Naruto-sama this and Naruto-samu that. They were that close to stabbing themselves with their own claws.

Naruto the demon brothers, Zabuza, and Haku met each other at the hidden mist village, when the Mizukage was hunting down clan bloodlines. Naruto save all four of them from being killed using his zombie jutsu. After that, Haku became a fan-girl over the time they hang out together, though she is not weak by any mean. Not like a certain pink-hair girl.

Naruto nodded and after a few conversations, with the group in the back still shock, the Demon brothers gone back to tell Zabuza and go to the leaf village.

After they Naruto turn to Tazuna with cold eyes. Clara jump down from his shoulder and growl at the man. He said one sentence in a complete cold voice

"Why did you lie to us?"

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. You'll see Sakura starting to change in the next chapter and more of the Kasashisen in the next chapter. Please review this chapter and/or follow this story if you hadn't do it yet. See you later**


	7. Fan-Girl No More

**Hello people, sorry for the wait. In this chapter Sakura will now go through a character change from a fan-girl to a medic ninja and is nicer to others (That isn't duckhead). Also, Naruto will show his mother bloodline and the next chapter will show more of the Kasashisen. Also, I'll show another of the T-Virus summonings in the next chapter that would probably make Gato pee his pants off . **

Chapter 7: Fan-girl No More

_After they left, Naruto turn to Tazuna with cold eyes and said in one sentence in a completely cold voice,_

"_Why is Gato coming after you?"_

Tazuna was starting to sweat, since the boy knows about Gato. If he tells the truth, he might lose his only protection and he won't get the chance to fix the bridge. Sakura was about to yell at Naruto for threatening their client, but Kakashi gave her a look that said, 'not now'.

"L-l-l-look kid, I don't know-" Tazuna was cut off when Naruto slam him into a tree, his eyes pure black, with red rings on both of them. Sakura and Kiba was getting scared of Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke was unnerve, Shino was unnerve as well, and the rest of girls was blushing at his 'bad boy' phase.

"Tell me now or I will rip out your skin with my teeth," Naruto hissed. And then, the most bizarre thing has happen in this forest.

Tentacles was coming out of his mouth.

Everyone either turn pale or lose their lunch when they saw that. Tazuna was thinking which is better. Telling the truth and have the possibility of still getting help or lie and risk getting his face eaten off.

He chose the former.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you! Just please don't eat my face!" Tazuna pleaded. Naruto then put the tentacles back on his mouth and smile brightly.

"See, that's all you needed to do," Naruto said, making everyone sweatdrop.

(10 minutes later)

After hearing Tazuna explanation, Naruto immediately knew what he wanted to do. Gato is a Tyrant that need to be stop. He didn't took any prisoners or slaves yet, but the man might later when people get really desperate. Also, he couldn't let the man died. After all, he's only one of the few people that would stand up to Gato.

"Okay Tazuna, I'll help you out." Naruto said, but Kakashi decided to intervene.

"Naruto, this is now a A-rank mission. You genins aren't prepare for this yet and also Tazuna can't pay for this. We need to go back," Seeing Tazuna downtrodden look, Naruto glare at him.

"I know we are genin Kakashi, but Tazuna needs help and if Gato keep ruling more people will suffer. Plus this genin team has the Copy-Cat ninja (he point a finger at him), the Genjutsu Mistress of Leaf Village, and the Snake Mistress of the Leaf Village. If that team can't handle A-rank mission, then why does people come to us? They need our help now and we can't abandon them to the wolves." Naruto said, inspiring most of them.

"I agree with Naruto-kun. Beside, it'll be fun to kill mercenaries," Anko said, with her usual grin. Fu and Mei nodded with her.

"I agree with Naruto-sama. Wherever he goes, I go," Fu said, loyal to Naruto.

"I'll stay with Naruto-kun as well. Beside, I can't let my rival win anyway," Mei said, giving Fu a glare, which she gave back.

"I also agree with Naruto-kun as well. He taught me never to give up and I won't," Hinata said, fully determined.

"Well, we got three elite Jonins, two jinchuurikis, and seven clan members, each with their unique abilities and training. It seem logical that we have a high chance of winning." Shino said.

"I'm not letting Naruto show me up. Count me in," Kiba said, wanting to impress Hinata.

"Naruto-kun also taught me not to give up. This tyrant need to be defeated," Mikoto said, determined as well.

"I agree with Naruto-kun as well. I don't like the fact that this Tyrant is ruling, so I help the village," Kurenai said, her eyes hardening.

"I'm not letting the dobe show me up. I'm an Uchiha and a Uchiha does not run," Sasuke said, wanting to find out about Naruto's power. The only that hesitant was Sakura.

"Are you all sure about this? These people might be really strong and we only got out of that sneak attack is because Naruto knew them. I think we should go back," Sakura said, not wanting Sasuke to be hurt or for herself to see blood to soon. Naruto glare at her and his eyes is full of disbelief.

"So you're just going to run? To abandon the village that need our help? To let the Tyrant Gato rule them?" Naruto ask relentlessly, making the pink hair girl flinch. Naruto scoffed.

"Well my observation was wrong. Despite your book smart, you are weak and is also a coward, not wanting to face the big things," Naruto said. Sakura flinch again and started to tear up, but Naruto wasn't done. She needed to learn.

"This is the ninja world. We need to do the heavy lifting and we would have to fight and kill if need be. What did you think Kakashi, Kurenai, and Anko did on B to A-rank missions? If you don't have the drive to do what needed then why are you a ninja? Go back home and cry to yourself if you can't do it." At that point Sakura tears started pouring down, and Kakashi think that is enough.

"Stop it Naruto! Can't you see she's in distress now?" Kakashi said, but Naruto glare at him.

"Sorry Kakashi, but she need to learn. This is the ninja world and nobody would keep holding her hand for her. Mikoto knows that, Fu knows that, Mei knows that, and Anko learn that when she was nine. If she can't handle it, pack up and go home," Naruto then pick up his stuff and set off, with the others following him. Kakashi pick up the crying girl and run up to the others.

'_Naruto right. I shouldn't be coddling my students like this. They need to grow up and train, or else they'll be kill. A lot of Genins and Jounins learn that the hard way'_ Kakashi thought

(Near the port)

The group is nearly at the port. They saw a few mercenary and few missing nin chunins, but dispatch them quickly.

Meanwhile Sakura was thinking about Naruto words. She wanted to hate him and punch him for saying that, saying that's she weak, saying that she's was a coward, but she couldn't help think that he might be right. I mean, she would run away from a mission and a town suffer just to keep her own self safe. Then she thought what it meant to be a ninja. Would she had to kill? Her mom said that if Naruto killed, then that mean he's a monster, but Kakashi-sensei killed people. Kurenai-sensei did as well and Anko especially did. Is she willing to kill as well?

(In the bushes)

A man with a umbrella uniform target Sakura to test out the new virus and aim.

(with the three teams and Tazuna)

It all happen in slow motion. A bang was heard, Naruto saw a needle heading towards Sakura. He run over to her side, protect her from the shot, but got hit in the chest.

Everyone saw what happen and instantly got to Naruto, trying to keep him awake. Anko examine the shot and immediately tell it was some kind of poison. Hinata, Fu, Mei, and Mikoto was shouting at Naruto stay awake, tears flowing down. Kurenai is also trying to keep away and is holding back tears. Kakashi tried to take the medicine out, but it was already in his system. Anko was silent, but had tears in her eyes as well. She was currently choking Kiba with her snakes, since the dog had the nerve to laugh at Naruto while he was poison. Shino was still calm, but in the inside he was worried for his friend as well.

Sakura was standing still with a shock expression. Naruto had saved her. Saved HER. The girl who beated him up when they were 4; The girl would constantly yell at him; The girl who would belittle him and underestimate his ability and then get angry for defeating Sasuke; The girl who is the cruelest Shinobi ever.

She walk over to Naruto body slowly and crouch down near his abdomen. "Naruto … why did you save me?" Sakura asked, tears forming up in her eyes. "I was cruel to you … beat you when we were 4 … alway yell at you … so WHY?" Sakura yelled out the last part. Naruto look at her and gave her a chuckle.

"Because, you are still my teammate here," Naruto said weakly, then cough up some blood. He continued, "And I alway watch out for my team, whether I hate them or not. That is one of the rules I live in,"

Sakura tears was flowing down now. She was wrong about Naruto. Her mother was wrong as well. The whole village was wrong. Naruto was the most honorable and kindest man ever. She can see that now and wish to have seen that earlier.

"Aw, how sweet," A voice said.

The man came out the bushes. He was wearing a black soldier suit with red and blue markings on them. He got an umbrella sign on the middle of his headband and blond hair. He also had a cruel smirk and cold gray eyes.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, pulling out his kunai. The others got into battle position, seeing the man who poison Naruto. The girls (including Sakura) was enrage seeing the man responsible.

"My name is Ogota Cain and I must admit, seeing all of you defend such a powerful ninja is so very touching," the man named Ogota said, sarcastically. Sasuke scoff.

"Please, powerful? The idiot save a weak ninja and got himself in danger. He deserve to die like this," Sasuke said, casually. Sakura stare at him in shock. This was the boy she gain a crush on? The one who alway appear in her dreams? She felt disgusted with her herself for falling for him and also rage that he mock her savior.

"Hmm, so you think. But that boy is more powerful than you can ever imagine," Ogota said. He continue talking, "Now, why don't you scoot back and let me kill the bridge builder. Gato is part of umbrella and we can't lose our allies," They only even more tense.

"Sorry, but we're protecting him. We will not let take him away from us and you're not passing," Kakashi said. Ogota then grin.

"Fine, guess we'll do this the fun way," He suddenly started growing up to 10 feet and his skin turn gray. A trenchcoat appear, also some boots as well. His blond hair disappear and his eyes turn pure white.

"**Now, am truly a TYRANT!" **Ogota exclaimed. Anko immediately wrap snakes around, but he broke them they were nothing. He charge at Kakashi, who try throwing a kunai bomb to at least slow him down, but that failed big time. The Tyrant punch him and Kakashi flow up in the air, but landed on the tree.

Hinata try to use the Byakugan to pinpoint his chakra signatures, but to her shock there was none. She try to worn Shino, but it was too late. Shino sent his bugs to the Tyrant. The giant monster batted the things away from his Trenchcoat, like they were normal bugs. Much to Shino shock.

Clara ran up and deliver scratch after scratch, surprisingly for the others, affecting him greatly. Before she could make another scratch, the Tyrant grab the tail and threw her at Sakura. They both fell down, feeling winded

Sasuke run to him and deliver punches over punches, but the Tyrant barely felt a thing. He batted away Sasuke like a bug and sent and then punch the ground creating a earthquake that knock down everyone except Kakashi, Fu, Kurenai, Mei, and Anko. They all look at each and they secretly gave each other Jounin handsigns.

Kakashi: _Mei, Anko, slow him down. Fu, you and me will distract him long enough for Kurenai to do a genjutsu_

The girls: _Got it_

Mei made a few hand signs and perform '**Lava style: Melting Apparition'**. She spit out lava from her mouth and it surrounded Ogota from the waist down. Lava cooled down quickly and harden, trapping him. Anko let out more snakes and wrap them around his make sure he doesn't break out Kakashi let out number of range ninjutsus, while Fu use her strength and punch his back multiple times. Finally, Kurenai finish her hand signs and told everybody to move. She trap him in her most powerful jutsu.

They started to relax, but that was a mistake. They saw a shadow cast on top of them and look up to see the Tyrant coming down on them. They all dodge, but the impact shook the ground and sent them flying on the trees. Everyone was injure and couldn't move at the time, giving Ogota the perfect time to kill Tazuna, who shaking in fear.

He pick up a big rock and before he could smash him, something grab his arm and made him throw the rock at the other side of the forest. He saw a red tentacle grabbing him and he look behind him, to see Naruto. His arm turned into a tentacle.

You see, while they were fighting, Naruto was forming into some kind of change because of the virus. The Uzumaki clan bloodline abilities are major healing factors, strength that could rival Tsunade, and the most powerful one adapting to any change. The body can adapt to infection or poison and use them to their advantage. They can use all the pros of the infection and eliminate the cons. Their bloodline was first started by Sherry Birkin.

"NARUTO!" Everyone said in shock and/or happiness. He smirk at everyone.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" Naruto said, with his fox like grin.

"**So, the zombie live. Well let see how you face against me,"** the Tyrant said.

Naruto got into battle stance and put chakra in his legs and arms. The tyrant charge at Naruto and sent him a punch. Naruto flip over it, grab the arm with both hands upside down, kick the monster in the face, and flip again at the back of him. He perform quick hand signs and said "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"** pushing the monster face down on the floor. Ogota try to kick Naruto, while on the ground, but Naruto dodged easily. When he got up, he and Naruto started fighting in hand to hand combat.

While Ogota got strength, Naruto had speed and agility. Ogota strategy was defending every attack, but also sending powerful punches to tire out Naruto. Naruto saw through that strategy, having the mind of a Naru. So instead, when Ogota send another heavy punch, Naruto flip to the side, but also shoot a sticky substance discreetly so the monster wouldn't notice. Ogota try to pull, but his arm wouldn't budge from the ground. He turn to see a grinning Naruto with a gun.

"See, I put a sticky coating, inside and out of the bullet so the enemy would get stuck. Seem like it work perfectly," Naruto said. Ogota smirk.

"Well play, Naruto. Since I can't defeat you, I'll take my leave. Remember this, Umbrella alway get their projects," Ogota said. Then a smoke bomb exploded and when it cleared up, Ogota was gone.

Naruto got hit by a blond missile, then blue, then green, then red, then three black missile. All seven were crying since they thought they lost Naruto from the poison. Naruto immediately knew who they were and he made shadow clones to comfort all of them. After he finish comforting them, Kakashi decided to speak.

"Naruto, how did you survive?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smirk.

"My secret Kakashi. After all, a clan and a ninja alway keep their secrets," Naruto said. Kakashi nodded since he got a few secret skills as well. Sasuke walk up to Naruto and glare at him.

"Teach me that power dobe!" Sasuke demanded. In Sasuke head, only he is worthy of getting that power and using it to kill Itachi. Naruto just look at him with a bored look on his face and simply stated,

"No,"

And that infuriated the Uchiha.

"NO?! Why won't teach me? I deserve that power!" Sasuke exclaimed. Mikoto is holding both of Sasuke's arm so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Because, it's my clan power. It cannot be teach to anyone that is not of Uzumaki blood," Naruto said calmly.

"Then give me the blood of your pathetic clan!" Sasuke growled. Mikoto was staring at her brother with disgust since he is so obsess with power like all her family. Sasuke is not brother she used to know and isn't the one she want to be related to.

Kakashi is also staring at him with shame and disappointment. He act like all the other Uchihas before him. He hoped he was like Obito, but it look like he just like his father. He curse Konoha for treating him like a prince.

Sakura is glaring at him, something that surprise everyone. She got rid of her fan-girl crush on Sasuke and now see him, for what he truly is. A spoil child and arrogant ninja.

The others, with the exception of Kiba, was glaring at him as well, even Shino. He just insulted their strongest Genin and acted like the spoil brat he is, but they all know he made one big mistake.

Never insult Naruto's family.

Naruto eyes turn the same black and red, when he interrogated Tazuna. He grab Sasuke in the throat and put gun up his chin. Naruto hated it when someone insulted his family or friends. The last person who did that, wasn't sane and was afraid of even the smallest thing that like blood and flinches at anything sharp.

"Listen Uchiha, you do not know my clan! You do not know how powerful we are so don't assume that you Uchiha are almighty! If I ever hear you even whisper anything against, **I will show you the memories of your clan DYING!"** Naruto said, ending it with his zombie like voice.

Sasuke nodded fearfully, not wanting to relive that memory. After he put Sasuke down, the group form a circle around Tazuna and walk to the port. Sakura is thinking of when to apologize to Naruto and how to do it. Just saying 'sorry' won't do it. She got to find a way to prove that she really is sorry.

(An hour later)

They are halfway near the Wave and right now they are walking in a thick mist. Naruto and Hinata was leading since they can see using their bloodlines. At the right side are Sakura, Sasuke, and Mikoto. At the left is Shino, Fu, and Mei. At the back are Kiba and the Jounin instructors.

Sakura is thinking of the things she did to Naruto, feeling even more guilty counting each one and the inner Sakura is punching herself for all these idiotic things; Sasuke was thinking of ways to get Naruto's power; Mikoto was thinking of more training with her Sensei, Naruto; Kiba was thinking of a way to take Hinata as his, whether she likes it or not; Shino is talking to his bugs; Hinata inner self she develop during the years, is cheering that she's near her Naruto; Fu is talking to her the seven tail in her mind; Mei is thinking of new clothes to try on; Kakashi is reading his perverted book; Kurenai is glaring at said book; Anko is thinking of doing perverted things on Naruto and new torturing ways; Tazuna is drinking some sake, making sure he doesn't get drunk; and Naruto is talking to Clara in his mind.

Suddenly, Naruto sensed a familiar presence and hold out his hand to get everyone to stop.

"Guys, I sensed someone over here, but don't worry. He's not a enemy, at least not for long," Naruto said. Then he got to the bushes and pulled out a white bunny, who was cuddling inside Naruto's chest.

"Aww, that's a cute bunny," Sakura, Hinata, and Mikoto said.

"Yeah she is. Though this bunny is familiar and I have a feeling I'm gonna meet on old friend of mine," Naruto said. He turn to the tree and said, "You can come now," and then turn back to his team and said, "Oh yeah, nearly forgot. DUCK!" He then pull Hinata down, with Mikoto pulling Sakura, Fu pulling Mei, Kurenai pulling Tazuna down, and Kakashi pulling Kiba.A giant sword flew into the air and hit the tree. Then landing on the blade was Zabuza, demon of the mist.

Before anyone get to battle stance, Naruto suddenly laugh out loud. "Wow you really like to scare people or at least putting them into panic mode, do you Zabuza? You nearly got Tazuna peeing his pants" Naruto said. True enough, Tazuna nearly did, much to his embarrassment for being found out. Zabuza smirked.

"Well I do want to keep my reputation Naruto. By the way, I already quit the contract without Gato knowing when I found you were on the mission so you don't need to worry," Zabuza said.

While Naruto and Zabuza were talking everyone eyes was bulging out. Is Naruto and Zabuza friends? How did they meet? And where on earth did he go to?

"Oh and Naruto may want to prepare yourself. You're about to be tackle," Zabuza said, making Naruto mentally groan. Before he could say anything, he got hit by a black blur and came face to face with a very happy Haku.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Haku scream and kiss him deeply. Everyone sweat drop at how a Shinobi was acting like a fan-girl, even Sakura.

'_Is this how I act with Sasuke?'_ Sakura wondered. During her wondering, Haku snuggle up to Naruto telling him how much she miss him.

"Miss you to Haku-chan, but can you get up? It's getting hard to breath," Naruto said. Haku blush and got up. The girls, after their thinking, glare at the Ice ninja with jealousy, even Sakura. Clara was glaring through her transformation.

'_Must…not...kill...man stealer,' _Is every girl thought. The guys back away from the girls, even Sasuke, knowing how scary girls can be.

His live with mother and sister, so of course he knew.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but I really am happy to see you and leaving Gato and his henchman, since they were giving me leering looks," Haku said. When Naruto heard he made a silent promise to kill Gato painfully. With his summonings as well.

"Well don't worry Haku, me and Zabuza will make sure they'll regret it," Naruto said, with his vengeful smile. Zabuza also have vengeful smile as well, making everyone except Haku back away. Naruto turn to the guys.

"Okay guys, let go before Gato do something stupid, like try to kill Tazuna family," Naruto said. That got Tazuna going since he want to see his family safe. Haku grab Naruto's left arm, making the girls hold back from killing the girl. Kakashi thought one thing about this.

'_You are a lucky bastard Naruto. Just like your father,' _Kakashi thought with a chuckle. Now, everyone start walking to the wave country preparing to protect Tazuna at any cost.

Gato is going to have a bad week.

Very bad.

**And, end of chapter. Hope you enjoy the story and by the way, after finishing this story, I might make a sequel of this with a batman and Naruto crossover. I got the idea from the story, the ninth. Be sure to check it out. Make sure you review please and tells other about my story. See you later.**


	8. Umbrella Underwater Base

**Hello people. Thank you for being very patient. I really got nothing to say, till the end so here we go. Enjoy the story and please review and follow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Resident Evil.**

Chapter 8:Umbrella Underwater Base

The boy is nearing the wave now. They all got onto separate boats since the group is too big. Five people got onto each boat. Naruto, Haku, Fu. Mei, and Anko on the first one. Kakashi, Mikoto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Zabuza on the second. And Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, and Zabuza on the last.

Haku got a hold of Naruto's arm, making most of the girls glare at her and Sakura feeling something unpleasant in her chest. Most of the girl got the same thought.

'_Must…not…kill'_

The guys in the boat back away from them, except Naruto, who's in Haku's grip. Even Shino and Sasuke are afraid of the hostile girls. Though all of them each have individual thoughts.

'_Naruto, you are one lucky Shinobi. Most men would have kill to be in your position.'_ Kakashi thought, reading his book.

'_Wow kid, you are popular with the ladies. Even the older ones' _Tazuna thought.

'_...'_ was Shino thoughts.

'_Curse you Naruto. I gonna get all those girls, especially Hinata. And I don't care if they like it or not.'_ Kiba thought, gritting his teeth in anger.

'_I hope I won't regret giving Haku the talk.'_ Zabuza thought, grimacing.

'_Why is the more powerful girls is fawning over Namikaze? I need there power to restore my clan.'_ Sasuke thought, angrily.

Eventually, they manage to make it to the wave. The town look broken and old. The people there look like the walking dead. Most of them lost their hope in defeating Gato.

While the group is walking, the girls in the town is staring at Naruto. Some of them giggle, while other blush at his looks. The ninja girls in the group saw those looks and most of them got mad. Hinata's byakugan activated, Kurenai ruby eyes harden, Mei eyes turn to fire, Fu hands turns to fist tightly, Anko snakes are starting to come out of her sleeves, and Mikoto's sharingan activates. The guys in the group, with the exception of Naruto, back up slightly seeing the anger.

After half an hour of walking, they finally made it to Tazuna's house. The door open to reveal a woman with Raven black hair.

"Father, your back," the woman cried, hugging her father. A lot of relief is shown to Tazuna and hug her back.

"Glad to see you're safe as well Tsunami," Tazuna said. He then show her the ninjas he hire. "These are the ninjas that are hired to protect me. The blond fellow here stop a monster from killing us. And that not the alcohol talking." Her eyes widen when she heard that. Then she look at the blond and hug him tightly, much to the ire of the girls.

"Thank you so much. Thank you for protecting my father," Tsunami said. Naruto smile softly and hug her back.

"No problem Tsunami. Your village really needs him and I couldn't let him die, contract or no," Naruto said. Tsunami again thank him and invited everyone inside. After they all got settle in, Zabuza and Kakashi think it's time to talk about Gato and who he hired.

"Guys, we need to prepare of what Gato got plan," Kakashi said seriously. When he got everyone attention, her turn to Zabuza and ask about the people he hired.

Zabuza sighed, "Mostly, it's mercenary looking for a high pay, but I heard he made a deal with Umbrella. Apparently, they gave him some of their experiments for his loyalty." Naruto's eyes narrows.

"Do you know, which one they are?" Naruto asked. Zabuza shrug.

"No idea kid. There at the bottom of the sea and unless you can hold your breath for a long time you can't get in," Suddenly, he got a gleam in his eyes, "But, there is a place where you can get the information. It's thank to Haku that we found it," Haku blush at the praise. Naruto look at her and smile.

"Thank you Haku-chan. You a real great help," he kiss her cheek, making her blush even harder and the girls to glare at her. Then glaring at each other.

'_Oh boy' _Kakashi thought, seeing the glares. He then decided to speak up.

"So we'll train for today and tomorrow, then we'll go to the building where they're holding information," Kakashi said. Everyone nodded in agreement and Sasuke got a gleam in his eyes for more training.

(Outside)

All of them are outside, waiting for their training. Kakashi appear, with the accursed Icha Icha book.

"Okay, today training will be climbing trees," Kakashi said. Most of them realize what Kakashi is talking about and look bored, with the exception of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Um, Kakashi we already know how to walk on trees," Sakura said, causing many facefaults.

Kakashi gave his signature eye smile, "Actually, we're gonna climb without our hands," he proceed to walk on the tree, amazing Sakura and Sasuke, but boring the others.

"Kakashi, we already know how to do this," Naruto said, causing the former fan-girl and emo to turn to him.

Sasuke glare at him, "Impossible, how can you already learn it?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well," Naruto begin, counting on his fingers, "I was train when I was younger, I train Hinata, Mikoto, and Ino years ago, Mei and Fu also got train in it, and Shino and Kiba got train by Kurenai-chan," After the fourth finger, Sasuke is steaming red now. He gave Naruto a fierce glare.

"Prove it,"

Naruto smirk and walk on the tree. He started to perform tricks, from backflips to cartwheels thank to his family natural flexibility. After that he jump off the tree and turn to the emo Uchiha, "I'm going to train, Sasegay," Many laugh, even Sakura did. When she did, everyone turn to her like she some kind of alien.

Seeing all the looks, she sighed and said, "I don't like Sasuke anymore. After what he said, about Naruto when he save me, I got over my crush of him," Everyone nodded in understanding. Even a fan-girl can have life changing experience.

"Well Kakashi since you are busy with the Emo and Banshee (Sakura flinch at the nickname), well train somewhere," Naruto said. Naruto and the others went to another location to train, while Kakashi is teaching Sakura and Sasuke.

(Near the lake)

Everyone is working on different training regiment. Naruto is working on his zombie Taijutsu and new powers, Mei is working on her Lava Jutsus, Fu is trying to control her strength, Hinata is working on a new version of the Byakugan, Kiba is trying to impress Hinata with his family skills, Shino is studying the zombie bugs Naruto gave him, and Mikoto is training without her Sharingan. Kurenai and Anko is helping whenever they can, mostly with Kiba.

During the training, Sakura walk looking down on the ground. She finish her tree climbing training early and decided to find Naruto. She really need to apologize to Naruto. She wonder if he'll accept it. After all, she hadn't been nice to him since the beginning. All she did was bully him when he was three and yell at him at the academy. She hope he can forgive her, even if she doesn't deserve it.

"Um, Naruto?" Sakura said hesitantly. Naruto stop his training and look at her.

"If it's about me being a idiot and trying to act cool then I don't want to hear it," Naruto said sarcastically. Sakura flinch. Ever since she known him she alway call him an idiot. She never apologize and never feel guilty, because her mom always says that it was okay to make fun of him. Now, she felt really guilty.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me," Naruto open his mouth, but Sakura stop him, "Please let me finish. If you hadn't save me I would've turn into a experiment of umbrella. I'm very thank," she beginning to gain tears.

"And I'm also sorry for all the things I said to you. For being a bully when we were young and yelling at you in the academy. The only reason I did because mom said it was okay to put all my anger on you, even if you beg not to be hit. That still doesn't excuse for I've done," the tears started flowing down.

"But if you can, please forgive me for what I've done. Please, give me a chance to prove that I've change. Please," she is literally on her hands and feet now. Naruto sigh. He wonder what he can do. On one hand, she was the cruelest girl in the academy and did bully him. On the other hand, she spoke sincerely and no hints of lies. She's literally on her hands and feet. Finally, he made a decision.

"Okay, Sakura. I guess everybody deserve a second chance. But you're going to have to stop being a fan-girl and focus on training. Deal?" Sakura nodded her head immediately and gain her brightest. After that, they started training and Naruto help Sakura, by teaching Taijutsu and strategies that fit her style.

(The next day)

After everyone got up and ate, they started debriefing on what they should do. Who is going to the base and where it's at.

That started on the where first.

"Well, according to the drunk who told me," Zabuza said, putting his legs on the table, "The base is under the lake in the border of wave." Kakashi nodded and got into deep thought.

"Okay, so me, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, Haku and Mikoto is going to the base. The rest of you stay here and protect Tazuna," Kakashi said. Most of them nodded, while Kiba and Sasuke scowled.

Kiba decided to speak up, "Why can Namikaze go and I can't? I'm a tracker like Hinata and Shino," Kakashi frown at him.

"Yes, but you're are not a stealth person," Kakashi began, "Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Mikoto is train for stealth ever since they were seven. Zabuza told me that Haku is train for it as well. Me and Kurenai are train for stealth as well, Kurenai because she's a genjutsu expert and me because I was train in the ANBU for stealth," he finish. He sat down, but is still fuming. Kakashi look at everybody.

"All right, so is everybody ready?" Kakashi asked. Everyone nodded. They are gonna prepare for the fight against Gato and Umbrella. They won't fail with this.

(At the edge of wave)

All of the selected shinobis are at the lake. They were wondering how to go underwater, until Naruto came up with an idea. He bite his hand, perform a few hand signs, and perform a **Summoning Jutsu** in the water.

Coming out of the water is the biggest fish anyone ever seen. It was actually a oversized bullshark. It is heavily mutated, covered with bony protrusions and bright orange protrusion. The tongue is overly large and can snare any prey. Naruto turn to the jaw drop allies and smile.

"Everyone this is Brzak," Naruto said. Then he turn to the fish. "Hey Brzak, can you take into the ocean? There's something down there and we need to find out," The oversize bullshark nodded and brought his head down for them to climb. Naruto got on first. Then Kakashi, Kurenai, Shino, Hinata, Mikoto, and Haku got on. All of them hang on to the fish or in Mikoto's and Hinata's case, Naruto's arms and got underwater. The shark wrap them in a bubble so they can breath.

Soon, they found the base. It looks about 25 feet tall and 50 feet wide. The entrances are guarded with turrets and the windows are bulletproof. There are beacons at the top to spot anybody in case someone is trying to sneak in. (Kinda imagine the base in Resident Evil 6).

"Wow, this base is amazing," Haku said, amazed. The others are amazed as well. Umbrella sure know how to build. They are also impressed and frustrated with the defense, because it's seem that no way in.

Luckily, Alice train Naruto in sneaking into bases like this.

he activated the Kasashisen and look over the umbrella base. Outside, it the eyes look like red and blue umbrellas, hence the name (kasa means eyes and shisen means eyes). From Naruto's view everything thing is red and just like a computer. He can find the strength and weak spots of ninjas, buildings, monsters, you name it. After a few seconds he found out the timing of the lights coming and how far the turrets can shoot. He telepathically gave the information to Brzak, another ability he gain from his mother side.

"Hey Brzak, avoid the lights and stay fifteen feet away from the turret. Okay boy?" Naruto said. The fish nodded and did just that, despite the protest from the others. Even though it seem impossible, the shark manage to avoid every and be within fifteen feet of the turrets. Kakashi turn to Naruto, wondering how he knows. The girls already know about his ability.

"Naruto, how did you know that the gun shoot from here?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smirk and look at them, so they can see his eyes. Kakashi eyes widen.

"The Kasashisen," Kakashi spoke with awe, "I forgot that you were Minato son. You got the same bloodline as him," Naruto nodded.

"Now, I got a plan to shut down the turrets. Wait for me here," Naruto then activated his cloak and swim to the base. The sensors cannot sense his cloak, so he knows that he won't get blasted.

When he got in, he scan the room to see that there is 30 soldiers, half of them are J'avos (zombies that can use weapons).

He immediately thought of a plan to kill them without them calling for backup. He walk to the turret and shut it down, without notifying the soldiers. He threw one of the Namikaze favorite weapon in the middle of the room, silently. It activated and a silent spray of bullets hit every single men got hit in the head. They all lie down. Dead.

He contact the others using the earphones he gave them. "Okay, it's all clear," Naruto said. Brzak came in and let all the others in here. They all see the turrets shut down and the men dead.

"Naruto-kun, that was amazing," Hinata said. They saw how Naruto defeated them and they were impress. Shino pick up the weapon and inspect it.

"What kind of weapon is this?" Shino said, curios. Naruto smirk.

"It's a sphere gun. It can shower dozens of bullets around the area. It's perfect for sneaking into bases and ambush attacks," Shino nodded in understanding. Naruto told him about bullets and did not want one inside him.

The group hid themselves and look around the base. Naruto, Hinata, and Mikoto put their cloaks on. Kurenai hid herself with a Genjutsu. Shino cover himself with cloaking bugs. Haku created an Ice Mirror and enter there. And Kakashi use an old ANBU trick to hide himself. They manage to avoid most of the soldiers, but had to kill a few of them. Eventually they made it to the information room.

"Okay Shino, use your bugs to suck up all their chakra and blood," Kurenai commanded. Shino nodded and discreetly send bugs at the people. It did their jobs and suck all their energy, making them unconscious. All of them got out of hiding.

"Okay, lets see what we're up against," Naruto said. When he found what the information his eyes widen. He found what they're up against and more. The others are curious at his reaction.

"What did you find Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto eyes turn to the others.

"I found out what we're up against, but I also found something else," Naruto said. All of them are now curious.

"They're trying to find the survivors of the T-virus infection. They're in comatose freezing,"

**And there. I'm gonna bring in the people of Resident Evil. Now, Nickorin gave me the idea to put some of the characters in Naruto's harem. So I decided to put Claire, Rebecca, Sherry, and Helena. The resident evil characters and bio monsters are a combination of the game and the movie. Hope you enjoy the story and please give me your thoughts.**


	9. The Four Bio Weapons

**Hello everyone. Welcome to chapter 9. I hope you'll like the action in here and the Bio Organics. This one will show you the things that umbrella will make. And they will only get worst. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: The Four Bio Weapons

Everyone was silent at what they heard. Kakashi and Shino didn't know what he was talking about while Mikoto, Kurenai, Hinata, and and Haku does since they learn it from him.

"Um, Naruto what are you talking about?" Kakashi asked. Naruto type in some more words until a city pop up in the computer.

"Centuries ago a virus escape from a lab call the hive and everyone in raccoon city died because of it. Only problem is, that they don't stay dead," Kakashi and Shino's eyes widen. He not talking about zombies, is he?

"Half of the humans turn into flesh eating mutants or biorganics. The ones that wasn't infected was killed or eaten alive. The only survivors were a two policemen, a swat team, and a few civilians, including children." Naruto then put up a vision of a group of people.

He smile, "Those people were Claire Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Sherry Birkin, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Carlos Olivia, L.J., Angelina Ashford, Ada Wong, and Alice Abernathy. They all escape with their sanity and lives." He then look down. "The only ones who survive the chaos were Leon, Claire, Chris, Ada, Jill, Sherry, and Alice. Carlos, L.J., and Angela died in the massacre." Suddenly, an alarm rang and red sirens activated all around the place. Everyone got startled and Naruto curse for being reckless.

"Shit, they spot us. Kakashi, you, Shino, Hinata and Mikoto hold any soldiers/ninjas. Kurenai, you and Haku block the doors and stop anyone from coming. I need to download every piece of information." Naruto ordered. Everyone nodded, not willing to argue with Naruto.

Soon, the soldier came and everyone got to fighting. Kakashi use fire styles jutsu to send them flying, Shino sucking out there energy or chakra, Hinata is dodging each bullet and hitting them precisely on their weak spot, and Mikoto is copying their movement and striking them down.

Haku is putting an ice dome around the door, while Kurenai put half the soldiers in a genjutsu. Naruto is getting every bit of information until he finally completed.

"Alright, I'm done. Let's go!" He gone to the back entrance, with the other following. The soldiers were currently trying to get out of the ice dome.

(Hallway)

All of them were running to the front of the base, each of them using their chakra to speed up. The exit is only ten feet away from them. They all got Umbrella soldiers shooting bullets at them and Naruto is trying to call his fishy friend.

Overall, they are having fun.

Finally, after hours of running they finally found the exit of this mad house. They all stop and Naruto turn to the others.

"Haku, block all the entrances and make sure they don't come in! Kurenai, trap all monsters in a Genjutsu for at least ten minutes! GO!" Naruto commanded. Haku manage to make a ice wall that's unbreakable and Kurenai hold them in her best genjutsu.

Naruto called his summoning with his mind and told it to come over here and help them escape. The bull shark complied and swim as fast as he can. Naruto turn to the others.

"The Brzak is gonna come here in ten minutes so prepare to jump in the water!" All of them nodded and waited to jump. Kurenai is still holding the genjutsu with a bit of strain and the ice wall is starting to break.

Finally, the fish came just in time just before bullets started firing and the monsters swarm in.

"JUMP!"

And everybody did just that.

(The Wave Village)

Naruto and his friend made back to the village, with all their limbs attach. While they are walking, Naruto started decoding the information Umbrella have. Because of his training, he learn to hack codes and pick locks. He needed to learn to get into bases and find information.

When they got in, Tsume and Sakura ask what happen. Naruto explain to them that they got the information they needed and is currently. Kakashi and Kurenai briefed everyone about what happen with Zabuza and the others and meaningless to say, they were shock.

Mei and Fu were just glad everyone was okay, so was Sakura. Zabuza sulk about missing all the fun and blood. And Sasuke and Kiba were fuming with jealousy about Naruto skills and power.

"Give me the summoning and weapons dobe!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto look up from his mini computer and flatly said, "no" making Sasuke fume even more.

"What do mean no?! I'm an a elite and deserve that power!" Sasuke exclaimed. Everyone sigh. The Uchiha is irritating them, even his own sister is starting to think about sewing his lips up.

Naruto look at him with a blank look, making Sasuke even angrier, "Because idiot, these weapons aren't design for you and the monsters will not listen to anyone, other than a Namikaze and their allies. If you try to summon them, your arms will bleed out and will render, useless,"

Sasuke again got angry, but stay quiet, knowing he can't win this fight. After a few more minutes, Naruto unlock the code and the mini computer show what kind of monster they will be fighting. Naruto paled when he saw it, or rather, them.

Hinata, in concern for him, tap his shoulder, "Naruto-kun, what do you see?" Naruto turn to Hinata, then press a few buttons to show a hologram of four monsters.

The first one is half-man half toad. Got green sickly skin, armor on his leg and back, and whips made out of a sticky substance attach to his arm.

The second one is a shapeshifting monster. It got black skin around itself and is wearing a white suit.

The third is some kind of beast. Hair all over the place, two tusks in his mouth, and claws on his tail, foot, and back. It look like mutated version of a lion.

And the last one look like a machine, but if look very closely, you can see a pair of red eyes in there. Everyone paled seeing them, even Sasuke and Kiba look nervous. Naruto gulp and look at them dreadfully.

"Those things are a brand new version of the B-virus monsters. Each one of them powerful and vicious,"

"The first one is called silkath. Can jump high and low, make a swampish bomb from his mouth, and can attach himself to walls. Those whips on him can attach to anything and anyone."

"The second is a cambia. Can shape into anything and anyone, but that's not the dangerous part. It can also change it's DNA, voice, and can also manipulate any of our power."

"The third is called a Dier. The thing is basically immortal and the claws on him have a deadly poison on it. His bones are made out of iron and carbons, and hates humans, especially women for unknown reasons." The shinobi women sweated a little.

"And the last is unknown. All I know is that he can control metal, wood, and stone, which make any of our weapons useless." Everyone is now deathly white by this point. This people are powerful how can they defeat them?

Luckily for them, Naruto answer that question for them, "But they all have weaknesses as well." He type in a few things, hack another code, and then hit the jackpot.

"The first weakness is lightning and fire. He will fry automatically if he get caught by it. The second is wind and water. His suit and skin will tear up if he get caught by it, rendering him useless. The third is genjutsu. If his subconscious turn to goop, he'll die with his mind. And the fourth is fragile against anything that he can't control. There is one opening that we can hit him with and that'll be it."

Everyone grin. If they can exploit these weaknesses, they can defeat them.

"Great!" Fu yelled, pumping her fist up. "If can use those weaknesses we can defeat them and Gato!"

"Are you people crazy? You can't defeat Gato,"

Everyone turn to see Inari at the doorway, his head up and glaring at them. Naruto narrow his eyes and glare back.

"Oh yeah, what make you think that we can't?" Naruto said slowly. Inari only glare harder.

"Cause you can't! He got power money, power, and mercenaries at his back! He's unstoppable!" Naruto scoff. That what they said about Albert Wesker and he was left with nothing.

"Listen you little brat, I saw what he look like and he's nothing, but a scrawny little midget that can be stomped. He's weak and you mock me comparing him to me."

"SHUT UP!" Inari yelled, tearing up. "YOU PEOPLE ARE LIKE ALL OTHER NINJAS! I BET YOU HAVE COMFORTABLE HOMES AND FOOD!" (Naruto eyes twitch) I BET YOU NEVER FELT PAIN! (Claws started growing in his fingers) YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S LIKE TO SUFFER!" And that was the last straw for Naruto Namikaze.

He grab the kid by the throat and push his body on the wall. His eyes turn blood red and his skin deathly pale. Purple veins started growing on his skin and his teeth turn blood red.

Many people peed there pants, including Inari.

"Suffering?" Naruto said, in his zombie like voice, making Inari pee harder, "You think you know what suffering is? Did you ever starve to death at age three? Have you ever been beaten up by a mob of people? Have you ever felt loneliness, pain, blood? Have you ever felt that you were gonna die by the hands of the people you save?!" His voice got higher and higher with every word, "If you don't, then do not say you know suffering, you don't have the RIGHT?!" He then run out of the room to control his power.

Everyone was shock. Was everything he said was true?

Then, Sakura gain the courage to ask that question, "Sensei, is what Naruto said was true?" she asked shyly. Kakashi sigh, look down, and rub his regular eye.

"To put it mildly, it was only the top layer," Everyone gasp. That was the clean version?! Kakashi look at everyone, but glare at Inari, who flinch.

"At age three, he got bury alive by a few genins, At age four, his chest was carved into the word DEMON with a piece of glass. At age five, he crucified by a bunch of civilian. At age six? One person tied him and burn his skin with hot metal," Everyone was stun. How could anyone do that to such a nice person, to anyone for that matter?

Finally, Sakura lost it and cried. If she felt bad about her bullying in her younger day, she felt worse. She regretted everything she did those years and more. She will make sure that Naruto will get a happy life like he deserve.

Hinata, Fu, Mei, and Mikoto is crying as well. How can anyone treat someone so nice, brave, and loyal. Naruto stole each of their heart because of his personality and strength and can't imagine anyone hurting him. When they get back, they will injure everyone single person in that village.

Kurenai is crying as well. She saw what they did to him, but didn't stop it, because at the time, she hated him as well. But after seeing who he really was and getting a wake up call from Anko she saw sweet and clever child that would anything for his friends.

Anko didn't cry, but she does got a few drops on her face. She is like him. A orphan. A person who suffer loneliness. Suffer from the abuse of that village. That's why she love him and will protect him from any harm.

Tsume cried as well and Tazuna and Zabuza fist balled up. How can anyone treat a child like that? No one should have to suffer that way and those who did deserve to die. And they call Zabuza a demon.

Inari was stunned. He couldn't believe his ears. The teen basically live in hell on earth. He was worst off the he was. Inari felt extremely guilty for what he said and cried heavily.

Sasuke and Kiba stun. Naruto suffer a life that was worst than Sasukes. They couldn't accuse him of lying because Kakashi confirmed it. Even they got a conscience, but that doesn't mean they like the blond.

"I'll go talk to them," Haku said, crying as well. He suffer a life, like she did and will help him anyway she can.

(The forest)

Naruto is slashing everything he see and eating the animals in the forest. Because of his anger, the T-Virus resurface inside him and turn him into a chaotic zombie. One that can think. How dare that brat say that knows suffering?! He didn't starve! He didn't bleed! HE DIDN'T FEEL PAIN! The only ones who can say they suffer is his ancestors, Haku, Anko, and every jinchuuriki out there.

After he finish slashing everything in sight, he change back to normal and slump down on the tree. Okay, that was third time he lost control like that. The first was when he fought Mizuki. And the second when he was trying to control when he was training.

A few minutes later, Haku came over to help Naruto and comfort him. When she saw the destruction of the forest and the animals that have been eaten, she lost her lunch. Now, she is going to help him and get him to calm down.

"Naruto?" Haku said, with hesitation in her voice. Naruto look up and crack a small sad smile, something that made Haku heart break. She hate it when Naruto is sad.

"Hey Haku, did I scare you?" Naruto asked. Haku blush at his concern, but got her mind out of the gutter and focus on helping Naruto.

"No Naruto, I just want to help you after that outburst," Naruto sighed, but smile. He's glad that his precious people give him time to help him.

"I'm fine Haku-chan. I just need to rest for a bit and I'll be okay," Naruto said.

Haku lay down with him and smile, "Well, can I join you Naruto? I don't want to leave you alone," Haku said. When the blond nodded, she snuggle up to him and both of them went into a peaceful sleep.

(The day of the attack)

It's the day of the attack. The day Gato will make his move. Team 7, 8, and 10 prepared for this all day, yesterday, their strategy and battle style. Kakashi had to force Sasuke to work with Team 7, while Kurenai had to do the same thing with Kiba. And Naruto train Sakura to a full extent to prepare. Now, the girl is half as strong as Fu and can use medical jutsus. She been made for support and attack.

Right now, all the teams are the room, planning out their strategy. Naruto is the master of the plan, so he explain to them all what will happen.

"Okay, first Shino will lure the Silkath with his bugs and Sasuke, Mikoto and Mei will burn with his fireball jutsu," Sasuke, Mei, Mikoto and Shino nodded, "Secondly, me and Hinata will track the Cambia with our eye bloodline and Kiba will go head to head with the Dier, with the help my summoning, Zabuza and Fu, with Kurenai and Anko trapping both of them, thus eliminating them," Kiba, Fu, Zabuza and Anko grin, while Hinata and Kurenai nod to him, "Then, we can focus on the unknown enemy, but it might attack us when we are fighting so be careful. Me and Haku got a weapon that can defeat the thing. Any question?"

"Yeah, dobe," Sasuke said in his usual arrogant tone, "Why is a woman and a bug freak helping me? They are weak compared to me and the freak and the slut will slow me down. My sister will stop me from doing my Uchiha duty as well." Immediately, he was push up against the wall and was glared at by a angry Namikaze, who has purple veins on him.

"Let me be clear, Uchiha!" Naruto said, his eyes in Kasa form, "You will work with us or you will be put over here and not in the fight! We don't really need you since we only need one person to fry the toad, but it's more effective to use double the power! So we can leave you here and in guard!" Sasuke glare at him, but nodded reluctantly. Kakashi glare at his student, with a look that says we'll talk about this later.

Naruto turn to others and smile at them determination in his eyes, "Now, you guys ready to save this village?!" Everyone nodded, "Then let's go"

(The Bridge)

Naruto and his team made it to the bridge in time to see the army in there. And not just any army, it's a zombie army.

"MY MEN!" Tazuna yelled, horrified at what he sees. All of his men, either have some skin missing or an a body part missing. Their skin sickly pale and there teeth fill with blood. The army spotted them and sprinted, determine to have their meal.

Everyone pull their weapons out and charge at the enemy. Naruto stood at a safe distance and started shooting with his two pistols. Haku use ice senbons and hit them in the head, killing them. Mei spit out lava bullets, burning them to the ground. And Mikoto use fireballs to burn the lots of them.

The others are hitting any leftovers zombie coming their or Tazuna's way. Since Kurenai knew her taijutsu wouldn't affect them, she use her kunai to cut them down.

Naruto heard something piling up at the bottom at the bridge and gone to the edge to check them out, while still shooting more of the zombie. His eyes widen when he saw zombies piling up each other and coming there way.

"Sasuke, Mikoto, come over here and shoot a fireball in here!" Naruto commanded, while pouring a bucket a grease he saw near the bridge. Sasuke and Mikoto got over their and use the fireballs to burn them all down, while the other eliminate the last few. Finally, after the endless amount of them, they defeated all of them.

They only had a few minutes to relax, until they heard a roar from the back of them and a cackle as well. They turn to see the monsters all of them have to face.

The toad jump down from the top of the bridge and land in a crouch position. The shapeshifter did various flips and landed on it's feet. It got no face and no hair. The beast leap from place to place, until it land on his four legs and roar a vicious roar. And the unknown floated in place, its body inside a metal cocoon, with rocks and woods floating around it as well.

Naruto curse and brought his two swords, while the rest brought various weapons. Before anyone can do anything, Silkath shoot slimy bullets, forcing everyone to dodge. If they can't the ones with metal weapons use those to block them. Well, until the fourth monster took their weapons away and put them in his cocoon.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed then turn to Haku, while dodging still, "Haku, use your ice senbon to block all bullets!"

Haku nodded and move away to the back, while Naruto catch the bullets aim at Haku.

"**Ice Style: Ice Senbon Jutsu!" **Haku hold her hands up and senbon formed everywhere. She shoot them, blocking all the bullets and getting the toad to dodge.

He then jump from place to place, while Seir attack Kiba, while Cambia disappear in the heat of the battle. The shinobi were force to dodge most of the Silkath whiplash, while Kiba with the help of Fu, fight Deir, fist to fist. They also had to dodge most of the attacks from the unknown. To make things worst, Cambia is out there somewhere and don't have any clue where she's at.

Shino finally got the chance to release his bugs and let them out to lure the Silkath. The Silkath got out of his safe distance and look at the flies hungrily.

"Fire team, do it now!" Naruto yelled, still dodging the knifes and swords. The team heard and they all use their signature jutsu to defeat it.

"**Lava Style: Melting Apparition"**

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"**

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu"**

The toad burn up, screaming and croaking, until it was nothing but a charred corpse.

Naruto suddenly saw the ground taking a deep breath behind the three and his eyes widen. Everything went in slow motion. Naruto throw a disk near the three. It landed behind them and before the fire can escape the Cambia's mouth, a shield pops up. (Back in fast motion)

Sasuke, Mikoto, and Mei look back with wide eyes. If Naruto didn't use that shield, they would have been fried. Suddenly, Sasuke eyes started glowing with anger and attack the monster.

The Cambia saw his movement and attack, so he turn into him. The fake smirk at the Uchiha, causing the real one to fume. He was the only one to use that smirk! The two started attacking and you got to admit, Sasuke does have impressive battle skill. Since they both have the same skill, they were evenly match. The two step back and perform the same hand signs, making…

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"**

Both fireball hit and perform a explosion, surrounding the whole building. It caught everyone, even the monsters and they all stop and cough up.

Naruto and Hinata use that to his advantage and use his Kasashisen to see through the smoke and get his target. After a few seconds, they spotted his target, use their eyes to aim in the head and find the weak point, and Naruto signaled Kurenai to use her Genjutsu. Kurenai nodded and use her deadly jutsu to trap it in a realistic dream world, where it was poison and Anko use that to actually poison it, killing him.

Sasuke after the smoke clear, they saw the dead body of the Cambia. Sasuke fume and stand in front of Naruto, face to face.

Sasuke glare at him, fire in his eyes, "Why did you do that, idiots? I had him!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto eyes harden and glare at him.

"Look Uchiha, this is not the time to fuel your ego! You heard the plan and we use it! Now shut up and fight or go back and wait!" Before the Uchiha could say anything, the unknown started shooting metal at them and Naruto was forced to change his arms into shields, protecting the two.

"GUYS, ELIMINATE THE OTHERS!" Naruto yelled. They nodded and face the others. Before they could fight, Naruto formed two more hands.

"**Summoning Jutsu"**

Smoke came in, to show something large. The thing way two thousands pounds. It got some kind of rusty armor and nails in his head. He also got a bag on his head and a axe in his head.

Naruto smirk at the beast, making it nervous, "This is your executioner!" The executioner charge, with Kiba and Fu at the punch. Fu throw a punch, with Kiba doing tunneling fang. It dodge both of them and barely dodge the executioner blade. That continue for a few minutes until Anko grab his legs with her snakes and hold it in it's place. The Deir, in it's desperation, did the one thing that surprise everyone.

It shot it's his claw at Fu.

Everything went in slow motion again. Naruto run to Fu, push her away, and took the claw attack. Before, the Deir could anything, Anko, in his anger, kill the thing, choking it.

Everyone gasp when they saw Naruto taking the damage for Fu and the Axe men went over to his master, ignoring the attack on him. Naruto stand up, groaning a little, and smile at the giant.

"I'm fine, let help the others," Naruto barely manage to say. The giant nod and pick Naruto up to help him aim at the thing. Before the elemental monster can shoot any more projectiles, Haku made a ice wall and a ice spikes. The Executioner put Naruto on his head to get a shot at the thing and Naruto found the target.

Naruto made a bow out of his skin and Haku gave him an ice arrow. Naruto aim at the hole in the middle, using his kasashisen to to get the perfect shot. He let go of the arrow, let it fly to it's target. The target hit and the cocoon froze.

In seconds, the thing turn into ice and break into a million of pieces, but not before throwing a bullet made of a toxin that can kill a T-virus user.

A bullet, that hit Naruto.

**And that's the end. So what do you think? Dramatic? Have enough action? And what do you think of my Bio Weapons? And also, you got to see another summoning. I hope this is good. If not, please give me some tips to make the fighting better. Review, follow, and favorite. See you later.**


	10. Gato's Blood

**Hello people. Welcome to my new chapter. This one is gonna show who the main antagonist is and the death of Gato. For those of you who watch a certain movie, this death might be familiar. Please, review, follow, and favorite if you already didn't. I want to try to reach up to one hundred reviews. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Resident Evil, the new Bio Weapons, some of Naruto's kekkai genkai or some of the Harem ideas. Those belong to the creators of Resident evil and the creators of Naruto. And the ideas belong to Nickorin and Ben Revell.**

Chapter 10: Gato's Blood

"NARUTO!" Everyone, except Sasuke and Kiba screamed. They saw the blond get hit in the stomach and falling down, but luckily, the executioner catch him before he could get injure.

When the giant put him down, everyone run over to him, worry and scared for him. Hinata, Mikoto, Fu, and Mei are crying, extremely worried for him. Anko, Haku, and Kurenai took better control of their emotion, but still got tears. Zabuza and Tazuna is clenching and unclenching their fist, in anger. Kakashi is trying to patch up the wounds, with the help of Sakura and Shino. And Sasuke is checking his nails, while Kiba laugh at the blonde.

Well, until one got fire blast from Mikoto and got bit by Akamaru.

Kakashi did a jutsu scan and spotted a virus inside him, "Naruto, NARUTO, hang on! We'll get the virus out of you!" Kakashi said. Naruto gasp and wheezed in pain, clenching his chest. Sakura pale.

"The virus inside that bullet is spreading rapidly fast! It already spread on his shoulder, left foot, stomach, and is getting close to the heart!" The kunoichi were getting paler and paler at each word, their crying getting harder, "At this rate, he'll become a vegetable or…" Sakura stutter a bit at the last word but manage to say…

"dead."

And let out a heart wrenching sob.

The others are crying as well, even Zabuza and Shino got a slight tear drop. Fu is crying the hardest, because he is dying because he save her. Naruto is trying to tell them something, but is only coming out as gasping and wheezing. Inside the body, the two viruses are fighting, one trying to erase it and the other trying to get it out. It is causing a few ripples in the blonde, forming a new DNA, a new cell. The virus stop fighting each other and is now forming together.

The ninjas didn't know about this and they all thought he might die. They were still in there depress state, until they heard a voice behind them.

"Well, well, this is a sad day for them. It make me want to puke."

They all turn to see Gato and his men. The short little prick is in the front, grinning evilly.

Zabuza frown and got his blade from the ground, the other following suit.

"Gato!" Zabuza growled. Haku stiffen and took out her ice senbon. The others frown as well and stood behind Tazuna and Naruto.

The man grin got bigger, "Well, it seem those things didn't do their jobs. No matter, once I deal with all of you, I'll get rid of the bridge builder and take the Namikaze. Umbrella is paying a very good sum to get a hand on him," the kunoichis growl and glare at the man, making him sweat.

Anko took a step forward and growl at him, "You will take Naruto over OUR DEAD BODY!" she yelled, getting her snakes out. Gato grin, suddenly turn lecherous.

"No can do. You seven will be good as my pets," Anko look disgusted, along with the rest of the seven girls. They will die first, before becoming a slave to him, "KILL THEM ALL, BUT LEAVE THE WOMAN! They will be nice to break"

"Oh, you are so dead, half pint"

Everyone turn and gasp to see Naruto. The boy arms and legs turn metal, his chest into rock, and wood slicers on top of his arm. His face turn pale and electric veins is on his face. He glare at Gato, making the man cower.

"Kill him! Kill him now!" the army of mercs run to Naruto, bringing their weapons towards him. Naruto run pass the others and made a massacre.

He slice up any mercs with his arms, and also turn his hand into an assault rifle. He fire at anyone and and everyone. His rock hard chest (literally) and metal arms and legs block every single weapon. Eventually only Gato is the last one and is shaking terribly.

"P-p-p-p-please, d-d-d-d-d-d-don't kill me. I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'll give any anything you want. Anything. I can give money, power, women-" that was far as he can go when Naruto grab his head with both his hand and glare at him.

"Can you give the people you killed?" Gato didn't answer and was shaking like a lost puppy, "That too bad. Maybe that would've save you from a painful death"

Naruto started squeezing his head, holding his temple to make sure he doesn't slip. Gato is screaming in pain and fear, until his head was ripped apart, his skull, veins, muscles, and brain showing.

Everyone was shock, stun, in awe, and horrified. They don't know whether to cheer or shudder and hold their head.

Naruto turn to their gazes and smile at them. The last thing before blacking out, hearing the shouts of his friends.

(Tazuna's home)

Naruto woke up groggily state, getting a stomach ache from the virus the Bio weapon gave him. He look around to see the same room he slept a week ago. He felt something on his chest and look to see Fu sleeping, dry tears on her face.

Naruto smile at the girl. It's obvious she's tired. He decided to lay back down and think about what happen.

So he got a new virus in his symptom? Good. It would be useful to fight against the enemy, surprising them since most of the elemental nation already know about his power. His curse the person who put his name in the bingo book and the book itself. Also, he killed Gato. That's one step closer to bring down the corruption in this world. Now, he only need to defeat Orochimaru and his followers, the Atsuki, and Umbrella. All of them are big players in the game and he need to take out their leaders.

Also, he wonder when to tell the girls about his feelings and the CRA. He already know that they all love him, seeing the obvious hints and blushed. And he love them all equally. He just hope it work out for everyone, because he want to treat them all fairly.

Naruto see Fu waking up from her slumber, so he help her up. When she regain her senses, she saw Naruto breathing and smiling. She hug the blond fiercely, crying her eyes out.

"N-n-n-naruto! You're okay!" Fu cried in happiness. Naruto hug the crying girl and whisper comforting words to her. He can still see the guilt in her, so he also whisper that it was not her fault and that he chose to save her.

After a while, he help her out and meet up with everyone. The girls immediately crowded him and hug him to death, crying and smothering. Naruto try to calm them all down, but it was increasingly difficult.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Tazuna is crying anime style about how many girls the gaki have, Zabuza is smirking at his adopted daughter, Sasuke is brooding, Shino is standing there talking to his bugs, Inari is shining in happiness seeing his nii-chan, and Kiba is seething, seeing 'his Hinata hugging and crying over the 'idiot'.

_One day, Namikaze. She'll be mine._ Kiba thought, angrily. No way is he gonna lose.

Finally, Naruto gave up and use his virus clones to comfort them, sneaking out of the group and started talking to Kakashi, Inari, Tazuna, and Zabuza, ignoring Kiba's glare.

(The bridge)

"Welcome, everyone!" Tazuna said, talking to the people of wave. All of them are here to see the grand opening of the bridge and to see Naruto Namikaze, especially the fangirls, much to the kunoichi chagrin.

"After years of Gato torment, I now present to you the Great Naruto Bridge!" He cut the ribbon of the wave and everyone cheered. The children and girls surrounded Naruto, asking for a autograph. Naruto obliged and give them each a autograph. The children hold them to their chest and squeal, while the girls either faint, giggle or blush madly. The kunoichis are glaring at the fangirls, like they killed their family.

Mikoto: _Those hussies better not get near my Naruto-kun_

Sakura: _Why am I so angry right now? Am I falling for the blonde?_

Fu: _These hussies doesn't deserve Naruto-sama_

Mei: _Those bitches better not make a move on Naru-kun_

Anko: _Do…not…poison._

Hinata: _Oh hell no, these girls aren't getting their hands on Naruto_

Kurenai: _If they get a hand on him, I'm showing the worst genjutsu on them_

Haku: _They will not have Naruto-sama_

After that, the whole village had a festival to celebrate the end of Gato and the new beginning. Many were eating all they can, playing games, etc. Naruto made virus clones so he can hang out with the girls, while watching for anything suspicious. He starts thinking about the week and what it brought him.

Because of this mission, he met old friends and found the survivors. Now, all he need to do is find them, which is harder than it seem. Umbrella got bases everywhere and they are not easy to break in. He open the mini computer on his wrist to see the people.

Claire Redfield: 33 years old, red hair, brown eyes, survivor of raccoon city, former leader of survivors, former Terra Save member

Chris Redfield: 40 years old, black hair, brown eyes, STARS commander Alpha team, Captain of BSAA, U.S. Air Force, Private Anti-Biohazard Service Operative, survivor of raccoon city

Leon Kennedy: 36 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, former R.P.D officer, survivor of raccoon city, former U.S. government agent, former D.S.O agent

Ada Wong: 39 years old, black hair, black eyes, former spy for Umbrella, survivor of raccoon city

Rebecca Chambers: 33 years old, brown hair, brown hair, STARS member bravo team medic

Sherry Birkin: 31 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, former U.S. government agent, former DSO agent, survivor of raccoon city

Becky: 10 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, survivor of raccoon city, project of Umbrella

Jill Valentine: 39 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, former R.P.D. officer, STARS Alpha Team, Private Anti-Biohazard, BSAA

He will get everyone out of Umbrella clutches. Who knows what would happen if Umbrella wake them up. They may end up a puppet to them, like Jill was. He will not let that happen. Even if it cost him, his own life.

(Unknown Place)

"So, the Bio weapons have failed?" A man said. The man is speaking to the co-leader inside a board room. The room consist of five people.

"Yes, Naruto broke in one of our bases and found out their weaknesses. And he also found out about the comatose people," some murmurs broke out in the room, till the leader raise his hand to shut them up.

"I see it. Try to hide them in another facility. We cannot let Naruto get his hands on them. If he does, his team will be unstoppable" the leader said.

They all stand up to reveal their face. One got blond hair, blue eyes and is wearing a lab coat. Another has brown hair with a mustache add to it and got a white business suit. The third one is a black hair man with the umbrella ninja suit on. The fourth one is a woman with blond hair, wearing a lab coat as well. And the last one is Ogoto Cain.

The one in the business suit push a few buttons and then activated some kind a hologram. Red lasers shooted out everywhere to make a little girl.

And that little girl is the red queen.

**And here's the main antagonist. I was thinking of using Wesker, but since computers can't really die and the red queen could reactivate from the hive, why not? I decided not to add Helena with the comatose people since she was not in any part of Raccoon City. And lastly, sorry I couldn't make it longer, but I don't have that many ideas while writing this and if I put this chapter with chapter 9 it might be to long. Again, sorry. I'll try to make it longer next time. Review, follow and favorite this story and be sure to thank Nickorin and Ben Revell for the ideas that has been made in this story. See you later.**


	11. A Break and Council Bashing

**Hello everyone. Sorry for taking a long time, but I really couldn't think that much last week. I hope this chapter is good, because I work my slow working brain for this. Soon enough, it'll grow back when I work on the Exam Arc. So just enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Resident Evil, most of the powers Naruto has, or most of the made up monsters. The powers and/or monsters that has been made up mostly belong to Nickorin.**

Chapter 11: A Break and Council Bashing

After a few days of celebrating and avoiding fangirls (with the help of his girls, of course), they left the village and gone back to the lead, after saying a tearful goodbye to Inari and Tsunami.

Sakura and Naruto started talking to each other, getting to know each other better. Sakura told him the reason she was mean to him in their childhood. Her mom told her that Naruto is a troublemaker and if he doesn't get yelled at, he'll cause more trouble. She was four at the time, so she will believe anything her mother said. Naruto forgive for that, knowing she was just listening to her mother.

"So Sakura, what do you think of rekindling your friendship with Ino? I talk to her about you and she said that she misses you." Naruto said. Sakura look down to the ground, feeling guilty of how she treated her friend.

"I don't know. I mean, I said and did a lot of things to her to make anyone hate me. Plus, with my growing crush with you, I don't think it might happen," Sakura said, dejectedly.

Naruto stopped and lifted her chin up, looking in the eye. Sakura stare in those eyes in amazement. They are filled with so much warmth and affection, that she is easily entrance by them.

"Sakura, don't worry about that," Naruto said, reassuringly, "Ino can easily forgive you, if you show how sorry you are and mean it. Plus, I'm in the CRA so I don't have to worry about choosing a girlfriend and breaking that friendship. Think about it as being sisters. Trust me, it'll be okay," Sakura smile at his reassurance and hug him fearfully. She was so stupid at not being with him before. She has a lot of making up to do to show be at the level of the other girls.

Meanwhile, Kakashi look at Sakura and eye smile. Maybe Naruto can lead her in the right direction and he can actually train her. Now, if he change Sasuke then his team could be perfect.

(The Hokage Tower)

After a few hours of walking, they finally made it to the village. The group went to the Hokage tower before they could go home. The Third Hokage was surprise to see the demon of the mist and his apprentice, but relax after Naruto explain everything.

"Well, since you two want to be part of this village, I'll make you Zabuza Jonin, but put you in house arrest for a least a few weeks," Zabuza eye smile behind his mask, "And Haku, I'll make you chuunin. From what I heard, your skills seem best fit to be chuunin," Haku bowed in thanks. "Also, Naruto gave you a home in his estate till you two can get your own apartment. Any complaints?:" Zabuza shook his head, while Haku's eyes light up at the prospect at being near Naruto. Sarutobi smile, while mentally he's got anime tears about the many girls Naruto has.

Suddenly, an ANBU appeared and bowed to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, the council wish to speak with you about the mission, with the others team that were in there." Hokage sighed. How long will those fools bother him?

"Very well. Tell them we'll be here," the hokage said. The ANBU nodded and bunshin away. The Hokage stood up and went to the meeting room, with the others following him. Naruto has a feeling that some heads will be rolled. And Sasuke smug attitude is not helping.

(The Council Meeting)

"Now, what do you need?" Sarutobi asked, exasperated. The civilian council is glaring at Naruto while the ninja council look as if they want to be anywhere, but here.

Well, they're not the only one.

One of the idiots started speaking, "We heard from Sasuke that you got a female ice user in your," Haku stiffen and Naruto fist turn white, "He request to have to the female to use to restore his clan" Many of the ninjas glare at the civilians, especially the females and Naruto.

"The answer is no, council," Sarutobi growled. The civilians were not happy with the answer. Many started yelling out blasphemy while few others glare at the girl.

"You have no choice! The Uchiha need a woman to restore the clan, whether they like it or not!" Suddenly, the idiot who spoke saw a knife whizz over his head and near the wall. He look to see a glaring Naruto at him.

"Listen well you idiots! Haku is with me and is my ally and my girlfriend! No one is allow to touch her like that and I will cut them down if they do!" Many of the council cower in fear of the killing intent, while the ninjas (except for Sasuke) snicker/laugh at them. Mrs. Haruno saw her daughter laughing with them and glare at her.

"Sakura, you agree with this as well!?" The woman screech in rage. Sakura stop laughing and glare at her.

"Yes, _mother._ Naruto is not like what you say he is and he save my life when I was about to be shot!" Sakura's mother glare at her.

"You will side with me young lady! I am your mother!" she raged. Sakura only glared harder.

"No mother! Naruto saved my life and did more for me than you ever did!" Sakura yelled backed. "All you ever did was trying to manipulate me into dating the jerk that is Sasuke Uchiha and getting me to hate a really sweet and brave boy, known as Naruto! Well guess what?! I like Naruto now, maybe love in the future! So ha!" By now, her mother is seeing red by now.

"THAT'S IT!" She screeched. "YOU ARE HEREBY DISOWNED FROM THE HARUNO FAMILY! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, SLUT!" There was a stun silent. No one said anything. The ninjas look at her with shock, while the civilians felt a little pity for her. Some were not that stupid.

Suddenly, Sakura broke down crying heavily. She didn't think her mother would actually disown her. Her own daughter. Mrs. Haruno feel smug, until she felt major killing intent towards her. She paled and look to see Naruto glaring at her.

"You disown your own daughter, for BECOMING FRIENDS WITH ME?!" Naruto roared, his features changing ever so slowly. Most of the civilians cower even more, but Haruno stood her ground and glare at him.

"SHE DESERVE IT! NO SLUT IS GOING TO LIVE WITH-" that was as far as she said when a clone grab a hold of her and choke her.

"Clone, go in the other room and…play with her," Naruto said, his voice a whisper. The clone nodded and dragged the screaming Haruno in the leg. When they are gone, Naruto went to Sakura, who jump on him and cried in his chest. Naruto recovered and started rubbing her back, whispering sweet words in her ear.

Naruto lifted his head up and look at Hinata and Mikoto, "Go to Ino and tell what happen. Sakura will need all the help she can get. I'll take her to my home," Hinata and Mikoto nodded and walk to Ino's home. Naruto, Fu, Mei, Haku, and Zabuza walk to the Namikaze Estate, with Sakura wrapped around Naruto. Meanwhile, Sarutobi made the civilians stay in the room when the Shinobis lefy. He made hear the cries of pain of Council Member Haruno.

Sarutobi glare at them all, "You here this? This is what will happen if you break MY rules ever again! The guys will be tortured and the girls, well…you can use your imagine," Everyone flinch and the women cover their private parts, hearing the screams.

(The Namikaze Estate)

After everyone settle in, Haku and Zabuza went to claim their room and rest (the demon brothers are somewhere at the leaf village), Mei went to do some window shopping, Fu gone to do some training, while Naruto stay in the living room to comfort Sakura. Sakura been crying for half an hour now, still feeling betrayed.

"It's okay Sakura. It's okay. You still got me, Ino, and everyone else in rookie twelve," Sakura just bury her head in Naruto further, not wanting to let go of the warmth.

"I don't get it," Sakura muffled in his shirt. Naruto just look at her, waiting for her to continue, "I've been punching you, yelling at you, basically being the biggest bitch ever, and yet you still forgave me," she look up, her eyes red, wide, and innocent, "Why?"

Naruto smile and rub her back, soothing her, "Because, you realize your mistake. I can tell that you regretted everything you did, so I gave you another chance. Plus, you were a child listening to her mother so it was natural. I'm just glad that you change from a fangirl," Sakura smile tearfully. She doesn't deserve to be friend to such a nice boy, let alone get him as a boyfriend. She snuggle in his head further and fall asleep, the stress getting to her.

Naruto picked her up, bridal style, and lay her in one of the empty rooms. Just before he could leave, he felt a hand grab him and he look to see Sakura with an pleading expression.

"Don't go," she said, her voice desperate and Naruto crumbled. He just couldn't refuse the girl or any girl really. He lay down, with Sakura holding on to him tightly, both of them falling to sleep, but not before Naruto sent some virus clones to hang out with the others.

(Yamanaka's Estate)

"Naruto!" Ino exclaimed, hugging the blond tightly. She at her house, with her dad working at the flower shop so it just her and Naruto.

Naruto hug her back and smile, "Hey Ino-chan. You miss me?" Ino smile and hug him tighter to answer his question. Then he look at him with a bit of concern.

"How's Sakura?" Ino asked, worried about her. She heard about what happen in the wave mission and the meeting in the council. Hinata and Mikoto told her that Sakura got disown by own mother. She want to help her old friend and rekindle the friendship they once had.

"She's a reck right now," Naruto said sadly, then brighten up a little, "but the original me is keeping her company and helping her out. She'll stay at the Namikaze Estate till she get a new home," Ino brighten up at that.

"Good, she'll need all the help she can get," then, she look at him slyly, "Till then, maybe we can catch up," and at that, Naruto and Ino went into a blown out make out session.

(Hyuuga Estate)

Naruto walk in the estate, looking around for either Hanabi or Hinata. Just before he could look around further, he got hit by a small pin missile, name Hanabi.

"Naruto-sama! You're back!" Hanabi exclaimed, burying her face in his stomach. Naruto smile. It's always nice to see Hanabi.

"Hanabi. Glad to see you after a long week," Naruto said. Hanabi shivered, not wanting to be reminded of the long, terrible week without Naruto-sama. Hanabi look at Naruto a little bit hopefully.

"Can we train now? Please?" Hanabi said, in her childish voice. Naruto sighed. He knew he couldn't refuse that voice so he resigned his fate and nodded. Hanabi squealed and pull Naruto to the training ground, very eager.

(Inuzuka Home)

Naruto walk into the vet, preparing for a tackle that most girls did. And sure, enough Hana tackle him and gave him a vicious kiss, which he gave back. (Oh and he grow to Hana's height to reach her lips and waist)

"I miss you Naruto-kun," Hana said, acting like a dog that miss her master. Naruto smile and hug her back, earning a moan of approval from her.

"I miss you two Hana-chan." Naruto said. Then, they started kissing again and they were about to get into it, but they were interrupted by an annoying bark.

"HEY! I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM HER!"

And that was Kiba.

The two turn, to see a steaming Kiba who is foaming in the mouth. Who does this guy think he is, taking his sister?! Hana frowned and glare at him, making him flinch.

"Kiba, do not ruin this for me. I love Naruto and there is nothing you can do about it," Kiba was about to retort, till she said something that made his blood ran cold. "Unless you want to deal with mom again and made her deal out her threat," Kiba paled and shiver. Last time he try to interfere with the two…he didn't want to think about the punishment. His eyes! They burn!

Kiba nodded and walk back upstairs, trying to get rid of the image in his mind. Naruto and Hana laughed, hard. It was always fun to mess with Kiba like that.

After the two stop laughing, Naruto turn to Hana with a seductive smile, "Now, where were we?" Naruto said. Hana grin and the two continue their passionate make out session.

(Ichiraku's)

One of the many Naruto clone, went inside Ichiraku's to get some ramen and speak to Ayame-chan. Sooner than he did, he got hit blond a brown missile (it seem to happen to him).

"Naruto!" said an extremely happy Ayame. Naruto smile at her and gave her a kiss that made her toes coil. Teuchi chuckled. The girl been worrying for Naruto ever since he left. He's glad Naruto is back, since he help them with business and it would've broken her daughters heart if he died.

"Glad to see you again Ayame-chan," Naruto said, after breaking the kiss. Ayame nodded and bury her face in his chest, after they sat down. Teuchi decided to make the usual order for Naruto (Miso with pork) and let Ayame spend time with Naruto.

Ayame silently thank her father and talk to Naruto, taking in all the attention.

(Two weeks later)

It's been two weeks after the wave mission. Naruto been hanging with all of his girlfriends to make up for the week he miss and was also continuing Sakura's training, after she felt better of course. He been also sparing with Zabuza, doing pranks with the demon brothers, and also trying to find the location of the survivors.

He also been antagonizing Kiba and Sasuke as well, since those two are becoming increasingly annoying. With Kiba trying to hurt him, like that one time a few days ago.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto is at the training field, training Hinata, Mikoto, and Ino. He gave Sakura a break since she got really tired when she use her last chakra induce punch. So right now, he's reteaching the girls taijutsu so they don't get rusty._

"_Okay, take a break. You girls did good," Naruto complimented. The girls blush. They won't ever get use to the compliments he gave them._

"_T-t-thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered out for everyone. Unknown to them, Kiba is hiding in the bushes, holding a blow dart filled with Anti-Virus._

_During the Wave Mission, Kiba took out some samples of it and got some of the civilians doctors to copy it. Most of the men at the Leaf Village hate Naruto, because the demon brat grabbed the heart of their daughter/crushes. Even some of the wives started noticing him. Add to the fact that he's a jinchuuriki and they want to torture him more so than usual._

_Now, Kiba is gonna do just that. Before he could aim, he suddenly got pulled up by the leg and is now hanging upside down, screaming. Naruto look up and sighed, while the girls glared at him for trying to poison Naruto._

"_Just why were trying poison Naruto-kun and what kind of poison is that?!" Hinata growled, her byakugan activated. Kiba gulp in fear. He's in a position where she can remove his private part so he need to speak carefully._

"_Well…you see Hinata…it's not poison… i-i-i-it's a power boost." Kiba said, suddenly very quickly. "Yeah, a power boost. To thank him for helping us at the wave," Kiba grin, sweating nervously. Ino took the vial, smell it, then crush with her bare hands, growling and glaring at him harder._

"_YOU LYING MUTT!" Ino yelled, "THIS POISON IS THE ANTI-VIRUS! IT COULD PAINFULLY KILL NARUTO!" that got Hinata and Mikoto in their furious state and activated there clan techniques. Kiba whimpered. It's gonna be a long day._

_In the back, Naruto is trying to choose whether to laugh, intervene, or hold a funeral for Kiba._

(flashback end)

The girls quickly inform every woman who likes Naruto, fan-girl or girlfriend. Kiba is still hiding inside dog house, even from his sister. Haku try to ice him, Ayame banned him from Ichiraku, Sakura try to hunt him down, Fu struck him down, Mei tried to fry him, and the fangirls use him as a punching practice for their taijutsu.

Kami knows they need it.

As for Sasuke, he tried to get Naruto to fight every single day, but Naruto usually ignore him. Well, until that one day.

_(Flashback)_

"_FIGHT ME!"_

"_No,"_

"_FIGHT ME NOW!"_

"_No,"_

"_I DEMAND YOU TO FIGHT ME!"_

"_I said no," Naruto said irritably. The remaining fan-girls that are with Sasuke is yelling at Naruto to fight him. Naruto sighed. Honestly, how do Sasuke still got a fan group?_

_Sasuke is steaming with rage and was to demand him again, until an idea pop in his head. Sasuke smirk. This should goad him to fight him._

_As Naruto started to walk away, Sasuke did his 'excellent' plan, "Then I guess you're showing that your clan is weak," Naruto stop instantly and the fan-girls near him stare at Sasuke in shock. Naruto turn ever so slowly and stare at him._

"_What do you say Uchiha?" Naruto said in a whisper. The girls shiver in fear in the tone. It's sound like death is over you. Sasuke sweated a little, but didn't back down. This is the chance to prove that's he's strong._

"_Yeah dobe. You're showing that you're family is weak, cowards, people who are man-whores and regular whores," Naruto fist tighten and his skin turn white. If there is one thing you shouldn't do is that you shouldn't insult one clans family. Especially a Namikaze._

"_You. Me. Training Field." Naruto then disappear, readying to fight._

_(Training Field)_

_Naruto and Sasuke face each other, one angry and one determine. In the back, there are fangirls cheering for either Naruto or Sasuke, although there are a very noticeable difference with how many fans they have, with Naruto in the lead._

_Naruto's girlfriends are here to as well. Ayame, Hinata, Mikoto, Ino, Sakura, and Haku are there. Kurenai, Anko, and Hana had to go to a mission so they couldn't make it._

"_Ready to show that I'm the strongest dobe?" Sasuke sneered. Naruto didn't say anything, he just change to his fighting style. Sasuke charge and shoot out five shurikens, with Naruto dodging each one without even trying. He then engage Naruto in taijutsu. He tried every punch, kick, tricks, everything he learn in the scroll, but Naruto just look bored making the Uchiha angrier._

_He stand back and yelled, _"_**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"**_ _and send out a huge fireball. Naruto change his skin into steel and was left unfaze. Sasuke stare at him shock for a minute, before turning red in rage._

"_COME ON! HIT ME BACK!" Sasuke shouted in rage, "SHOW ME A REAL RIGHT! DON'T HOLD BACK! DO IT OR I'LL WILL KILL ONE OF YOURS WHORES!" It was completely silent. No one said anything._

_The remaining Uchiha fan-girls stare at him in shock. How can he say something like that? There loyalty is slowly changing when they saw his true color. Suddenly, a spike of killing intent flooded the field and it was coming out from Naruto._

_Naruto skin turn turn completely white and purple veins are sticking out. His teeth turn blood red and his hair pitch black, like ash. The girls were scared of this and some was a little bit turned on. Before anyone could do anything, Naruto let out a high screech that could be heard from the sand and charge at Sasuke._

(flashback end)

Sasuke had two black eyes, broken legs, a chunk of arm missing, and damage organs and is still healing. Not to mention a bruise ego. The council try to punish Naruto, but Sarutobi, the shinobi council and the younger women in the civilian council got them off his back. Oh, and Sasuke fan base disappeared.

Right now, Naruto is caressing a sleeping Fu. When he get up, he will Team 7 (with the exception of Sasuke), Team 8 (with the exception of Kiba), his own team and Team 10 for next week. Also, train the people who are visiting soon.

Training for the upcoming chuunin exam. Few more steps to his goal.

**And that's the end. Also, I got a challenge that'll put up on my profile. I don't want to ride it, but it keep popping up in my head so I decided to make it a challenge for those who want to write it and have TIME to do it. Up next, is the chuunin exams and more of Naruto's allies. See you later.**


	12. More Allies, Visiting, and Negotiations

**Hello people, welcome to a new story of mine. Nothing really special here, just introducing the Chunin exam. By the way, the girls in Naruto's harem will show some new moves in the exam, that will be hinted in this chapter. Without further ado, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Resident Evil**

Chapter 12: More Allies

It' s been six month ever since they got back from the wave mission. Haku, Zabuza, and the Demon Brothers move in the Namikaze Estate with Naruto, much to Haku's joy. Naruto made a friend in Sakura, maybe a possible girlfriend.

During the months, he been hanging out with his friends and girlfriends. Training with Hinata and Hanabi, sparring with Mikoto, hanging with Anko, Kurenai, and Hana in the bar (in his adult form), helping Ino with the flowers, doing missions with Fu and Mei, and training Sakura.

During the training with the pink hair girl, they've bonded more. Sakura told him about her former mother and why she was mean to him. She kept apologizing whenever, but Naruto stop it and told her that it was not her fault.

Naruto train her in strength and medical ninjutsu. Right now, her strength in Jonin level and her medical ninjutsu is around chunin. Naruto train her hardcore in terms of strength, leaving her sweating and extremely tired. He did that with all his students. Never holding back and pushing them to the extreme.

Right now, Naruto and Sakura is working on healing a small fish. Sakura scrunch her eyes and nose in concentration and sweat is starting to form on her forehead. After a few minutes, she finally manage to heal the fish fully, with no marks left.

"I did it," Sakura whispered, shock. Then that shock turn into happiness and a big smile started to form. "I did it!"

Sakura is now on her feet, her knees shaking. "WOOHOO!"

Before she know what she was doing, she gave Naruto a hug that would crush a lesser being. But to Naruto, he just chuckled and hugged back the pink hair girl. Sakura finally realize what she was doing and pull back, her face looking like a tomato.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled in embarrassment. Naruto just laughed and hug her back, making the girl turn so red that it would make Hinata proud.

"Don't worry Sakura. You're free to hug me whenever you want," Naruto said. Sakura nodded and look down on the floor, still embarrassed.

Naruto smile and throw her a towel to clean the sweat off, "Go rest Sakura. You earn it," Sakura nodded and turn to the Estate before she stop.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Naruto asked, curious. Sakura slowly turn around and face Naruto, her face burning up.

"I, uh, well, I was thinking. Willyougoonadatewithme?" Sakura asked in a rush tone, but Naruto caught it all.

Naruto blink for a minute, before smiling at the girl, "Sure Sakura, I would love to me," Sakura squealed and hug the blond again, before saying 5:00 and rushing in the house to get some rest.

Naruto smile. It's been six month since the wave mission and Sakura changed drastically. She is more serious with her training, don't get angry that often, she even reopen the friendship with Ino. Now if only Sasuke would change. Naruto snorted. The day that happen is the day the Council acted intelligent.

So he decided to walk around before he can get ready for his date.

(Somewhere around the Leaf)

Naruto saw a miniature crowd nearby. Curious, Naruto went closer and look to see a little boy being picked up by a ninja wearing face paint.

"Let me go you oaf!" the boy said, glaring at him.

"Why should I, considering you bump into me and didn't apologize to me?" the paint wearing man said. In the back, a girl with blonde hair and four ponytails shook her head in exasperation. Her brother is gonna get them in trouble one day.

"I don't apologize to ugly woman, that have stupid makeup and have a male voice," the boy retorted, making the paint wearing man turn red in anger.

"I'm a man! That's it, you little brat you're gonna get it!" the man was about to hit the kid when he heard a click and he turn to the side to see Naruto with a gun in his hand.

"Hello, Kankuro. I suggest you drop him or you'll end up with a bullet in your head." Naruto said threateningly. Kankuro paled, let the boy go, and step back from Naruto.

"N-n-n-now Naruto, lets not do anything rash." Kanko said, shaking a little. When he first met Naruto, he caught him flirting with Temari. He got angry and tried to beat him, only for Naruto and Temari to beat the crap out of him. "I-I-I was just kidding. Just kidding…"

"I'm sure you are," Naruto said, coldly. "Because that the Hokage grandson you were about to punch and if you did that, tell me, do you want to be in a real war. Where hundred among hundred of your people dying, your home destroyed." Kankuro turn a sheet of white by the end of it.

"N-no…"

"Good," Naruto said, putting his weapon up and smiling sweetly, "Me neither," At the side of them, the three children is staring Naruto with awe and admiration.

Naruto turn to Temari and smile, "Hello Temari, great to see you again," Temari smile and hug Naruto tightly. These met before Naruto met any of her two brothers. Naruto saw her when she had problem with Gaara (he was still an innocent boy at the time) so he talk to her about it. She told him about the Shukaku after knowing him a little and finding out that he had the nine tails. So Temari led him to Gaara and Naruto help her brother with the seal. Meaningless to say, the Suna siblings and Naruto became close friends, though Naruto and Kankuro don't get along that well. Well, Kankuro is afraid of Naruto and Naruto threaten him when he acts out of line.

Also, during the months Naruto and Temari got closer and closer till she eventually became one of Naruto's many girlfriends. Kankuro didn't like it, but didn't do anything about it because of Gaara.

"Great seeing you too Naruto," Temari said, some tears in her eyes. Naruto wipe the tears and kiss her, much to Kankuro's ire and Temari's enjoyment. Naruto ended the kiss and step back.

"So you, Kankuro, and Gaara are going to the tournament?" Temari was disappointed the kiss end, but nodded yes, "Speaking of your brothers, where is Gaara?"

"Up here Naruto,"

The tree rustle and Gaara landed on the ground. Gaara smile at his closest friend and hold out his hand for him to shake, which Naruto did. "It good to see you again old friend."

"Good to see you to as well Kankuro. Hope to fight against you at the chunin exam," Naruto said. Gaara nodded agreement and the siblings left, but not before Naruto gave Temari a kiss on the cheek making her blush heavily and Kankuro scowl. After the siblings left, Naruto turn to the kids.

"Hey Konohamaru, been a while," Naruto said. He met Konohamaru when he was at the academy at age 10 at the Hokage's home. Jiji was thinking of getting one of his Jounins to train his grandson, but choose Naruto since he won't baby Konohamaru. The two bonded over the year, Konohamaru seeing him as his older brother and Naruto seeing him as his little brother.

"Great to see you again, nii-san," Konohamaru said, hugging the blonde. Naruto chuckle and hug back his surrogate little brother. After the two hug, they talk for while with Konohamaru's friends, Moegi and Udon, joining in. It was a few minutes till Naruto check the time.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go. I'll catch up with you more later when I have the time." The boy was disappointed, but reassure Naruto will keep his word. He'd never lied before so he won't now. After the four said goodbye, Naruto quickly shunin to the training ground to meet up with his team.

(Hokage Tower)

"Okay, now it is time to call out the teams who will be going to the chunin exams," Sarutobi said. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Anko are in the room, all here to announce whether their team is ready or not.

"Team 7 ready to go,"

"Team 8 ready to go,"

"Team 9 ready to go,"

"Team 10 ready to go,"

"YOUTH, Team 11 ready to go,"

Sarutobi nodded. All of them seem ready to become chunins, except Team 7 though. And it's because of one teammate, a certain Uchiha. He told everyone to leave, except for Kakashi. He need to talk to him about Team 7. After everyone left, Sarutobi went straight to the point.

"Kakashi, I'm concern about your choice. Although Mikoto knows the value and is skilled and Sakura is improving in both standards, Sasuke is still acting arrogant thinking that the world couldn't stand against him. He won't work with either girls either, even if one of them is his sister. Why put them in the Chunin exam?"

Kakashi sighed, "I understand you concern Hokage-same, I truly do. But the Council will go on a frenzy if Sasuke isn't in the exam, not to mention all of Konoha. We don't want the other villages to think we can't control our own people. Some of them might take advantage of that." Sarutobi nodded in understanding. It's true. The village would go in a frenzy. They can't let anyone outside the village see that and try to exploit that.

"Very well," Sarutobi conceded, "Let Team 7 go to the Chunin exam. But try to get Sasuke to understand the value of teamwork," Kakashi nodded. It will be tough, but he'll try. The two left, both men got out their Icha Icha book and began reading.

(Training Field 10)

Naruto, Mei, Fu, and Anko arrive at the training field. Naruto is leaning on a tree with his hands in his pockets, Clara is sleeping on his shoulder, Mei sitting on the grass on her belly, Fu is upside down on the branch, and Anko is standing in front of them all.

"Okay Gakis, today I'm here to tell you that you all are going to the Chunin exam," Naruto stand straight up his eyes wide nearly dropping Clara on his shoulder, Mei snap her head up with the same eyes, and Fu fell down on the tree she was swinging on in shock.

"The Chunin exam?" Naruto whispered. Then suddenly, he grin his Uzumaki trademark grin. "Yes! One step closer to leaving this place!" The girls smile at him. They remember when he told them that he is going to leave this village when the time comes. And now is the time.

"So now all of you need to you to sign this to make the confirmation and you guys can go to the Chunin exam," Naruto, Fu, and Mei sign it without hesitation. They all have confidence in their skills and their teamwork are top notch. They'll win this easily.

"Finally, I'm gonna prove my skills to everyone!" Fu exclaimed, then frown a little, "I wonder if anyone from Taki will be there. If so, then I might face some problems," Naruto took her hand and squeeze her hand in support.

"If they are, then we'll be with you to support you," Mei nodded in agreement as well, smirking. Fu smile once again and kiss Naruto in thanks. After a few minutes Naruto stop the kiss.

"Now that we are in the exam," Naruto said, turning to the others, "I'm gonna go tell the others. No doubt that they have completed their test. I'll talk to you guys later." Naruto kiss Anko and Mei since they didn't get a kiss yet and shushin back home to tell the others and then tonight, he got a date with the new Sakura. When he got home, he made enough shadow clones to give a message to everybody or train them and they all went to different locations.

(Yamanaka's Estate)

Ino feel really excited and happy today. She heard from her teacher Asuma that they are going to the Chunin Exam. Now, she can show her strength to everyone. The months have good to her, becoming friends with Sakura again and the dates she had with Naruto. Now the chunin exam is here and she is going to be in it. The year keeps getting better and better.

Right now, she's sitting criss cross on the bed, looking at the different types of poison weapons she can use. She already decided to use some gas bomb fill with knockout gas and her flower kunais. Now, she just need to decide to use either poison ivy rope or poison roses with a pointy tip at the end.

"So I guess you heard the news, huh Ino-chan?"

Ino whirl her head around to see Naruto standing on the window with his feet in crouch position, smiling at her.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino squealed and hug the blonde, once he got off the window.

"Hey Ino-chan," Naruto said, hugging back his fellow blonde. Naruto broke the hug after a few minutes and decided to tell her the main reason he's here.

"So I take you're going to the Chunin exam?" Ino nodded in confirmation. "Good, then I'm gonna teach you a new jutsu." Ino look curious, but Naruto zip his lip up.

"Sorry Ino-chan, but I'll have show you when we begin training," Ino pouted, but nodded. Naruto then hold on the waist and gave her a kiss that made her toes curls. A few minute later, Naruto ended it and jump out the window, flipping backwards.

"Show off," Ino muttered, but she was still smiling.

(Uchiha's home)

Sasuke and Mikoto are training separately at the backyard of their home. The two heard the new of the Chunin exam from Kakashi Sensei. Now, they both are training continuously, one to prove that Uchiha women are not just baby machine and another to avenge his clan.

Mikoto is working on the Namikaze taijutsu she learned from Naruto. Strong punches mix with fast kicks. It use to catch enemies off guard to get enough time to give them strong attacks. It also absorb the chakra from the victim, weakening them and strengthening the user or could damage the inside of the body. It's effective to weaken and/or cripple.

She was doing that while Sasuke is doing the Uchiha's Taijutsus. Basically, it's a bunch a moves that the Uchiha's stolen with their Sharingan. No surprise there.

Half an hour during their training, Mikoto turn her head when she heard the door open behind them and saw Naruto at the door.

"Naruto," she said happily, running to the blonde and hugging him softly, opposite of Ino's hugs. Naruto hug the girl back and smirk when he saw Sasuke's red face. He really like spending time with Mikoto and getting Sasuke rile up is something extra. It's just so funny seeing the young male Uchihas getting angry when he used to flirt with their crushes or sisters.

Oh why, did Itachi had to ruin his fun by killing them? Even though they deserve it, Naruto miss getting them angry.

"What are you doing here Namikaze?" Sasuke demanded. He hate the blond more so after the last mission. His riv-no enemy manage to get more power and another strong woman. The things that only an Uchiha deserve.

"Hanging out with your sister, what else would I do over here other than chat with your mother?" Naruto said, kissing Mikoto on the cheek, causing her to blush and Sasuke to get infuriated even more.

"Get away from her now!" Sasuke exclaimed, before pulling out a kunai. "Or else I'll-"

"-Sasuke if you try to hurt him, I'll beat you into a pulp and get mom!" Mikoto warned. Sasuke sweated a little, but try not to show his fear in front of Naruto. The only one he ever show fear to is Mikoto sometimes when she's really angry and his mother. Every male, par Naruto, is afraid of their mother. Never anger and you'll be fine. That was the rule to survive.

Sasuke reluctantly put his kunai way and stomp out of the garden, the footstep you can hear a mile away. Naruto and Mikoto laugh a little, before looking at each other and started making out.

The kiss ended, with Mikoto a little light headed, "You just get better and better at it Naruto-kun." Naruto grin at that. He practice with Clara when he was younger, always learning to make out. She also told him about the birds and the bees, much to his embarrassment.

"Glad to know. Are you going to the Chunin Exam?" Naruto asked, changing the subject. Mikoto grin and nodded proudly at that. She was surprise that she was going, since Sasuke couldn't work with anyone but figure out quickly that it was the council doing. The idiots.

"Good, I'm gonna teach some new fire jutsu that you could use." Mikoto's eyes lit up at that. She love learning new jutsu, not as power hungry like Sasuke, but love to learn. She made Naruto tell the history of the first Namikaze, Alice and also the destruction of Raccoon City. She was fascinated.

"When?!" Mikoto asked very excitingly, nearly jumping up and down. Naruto chuckled. Mikoto acts like a little girl that wants candy when it comes to learning new things.

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Naruto promised. "I'll also get the other girls to train with us as well, learning other types of jutsus before the next month." Mikoto was slightly disappointed that they won't be training alone together, but it was with her friends (and friendly rivals for Naruto's affection) so she is okay. Naruto suddenly grin and then got into his Taijutsu position. "Want to spar before I go?"

Mikoto grin and got into sparring position as well. "You're on." With that, the two started sparring one another.

(Hyuuga Estate)

Hinata and Hanabi are sparring each other to practice, one to impress her father, mother, and Naruto and the other to do the same thing and also practice for the chunin exam. I think you know which one.

Hinata been told about the exam coming up from Kurenai. So after refusing Kiba another date, she went up to her house to train with her sister. The exam is in two weeks and she want to perfects her moves before the exam begins.

Hinata and Hanabi stop sparring and took a break to get their energy back so they can spar again. When they got inside the living room to rest, talking to their mother.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata and Hanabi cheered together and hugged. Behind his head, you could see the two girls glaring at each other, making Hitome giggle in amusement. Her children gets even more competitive when it involves Naruto.

"Hello you too. How are my favorite Hyuugas in here?" Naruto said, looking at them. They are sitting in the couches, with Hinata holding his hand and Hanabi snuggling in his lap. Hinata pouted a little at that and Hanabi stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Now Hanabi, be nice to your sister or I won't spar with you today." Hanabi quickly nodded. She love sparring with Naruto and if she could get a chance to do it, she will. Naruto then turn to Hinata.

"Hinata, are you going to the exam?" Hinata nodded and Naruto grin, "Excellent. Then I'll be training you on some new ninjutsus that would be compatible with you Hyuuga bloodline and taijutsu." Hinata smile widely and hug Naruto tightly. After a few minutes, he ask the two if they want to spar and they agreed. Then they played till five o'clock and Naruto left to get ready for his date. He never broke a promise or a woman's heart and he isn't starting now.

(Sound Village)

"So do you agree with our arrangement?"

Orochimaru, one of the Sannin and traitor of the Leaf Village, is talking to a group of Umbrella people, including the Red Queen. They are making negotiations for both their villages. The Red Queen found the Sound Village in her database and took interest. She ask Orochimaru for a meeting and he agreed, with some caution. Now, they are negotiating.

"Yes Orochimaru," The Red Queen said, "In exchange for some of our bio weapons and viruses, you got to capture Naruto Namikaze for us. I'll give you some of my soldiers to help you" Orochimaru smile and nodded. When he get those weapons, he can make some more powerful ninjas and can make himself stronger.

"But," The Queen wasn't finished, "If you don't complete that task, you can forget about the weapons and viruses. If you die, we'll continue your work in your name." Orochimaru nodded. He wasn't cocky to think he is stronger than everyone in the world. The third Hokage was his teacher and can beat you sideways even in his old age. But with the virus he might could defeat him.

Orochimaru grin, once the Red Queen and her soldiers left (she was in mini holo, being hold by one of the soldiers). Once he got the virus and the Sharingan, he will be unstoppable.

**And, that's the end. Up next is Sakura's date and the Chunin Exam. And what do you think of Orochimaru and The Red Queen negotiating? I got a plan for that and I also been thinking of what to do with Kabuto. I don't want to kill just yet. He'll play a part in this story. Anyways review, follow, and favorite and I will see you later.**


	13. The Chunin Exam: Written Test

**Hello people. Welcome to my new chapter. Sorry I took so long with updating this story. I've been doing other stories, chores, and homework. I can't promise that the stories will become quicker, but I'll try not to take so long. I hope this chapter good, even though it doesn't have any action. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Resident Evil**

Chapter 13: The Chunin Exam: Written Test

During the month, Naruto been training his girlfriends to prepare for the Chunin Exam. Mikoto, Hinata, Sakura, and Fu in Taijutsu while Mei and Ino was train in Ninjutsu. Kurenai, Anko, and Hana also help a little when they have time.

He also train himself as well. Learning to control his new powers and making some new strategies and tactics for different villages. He also prepared his weapons and seals for anything.

On his date with Sakura, they had a great time. They went to a fancy restaurant where Naruto was not hated and lay down and relax in a Cherry Blossom Tree, one of Sakura's favorite plants. After that, Naruto tuck her in bed and laid down in his own bed.

He also was looking up known Umbrella Bases. So far, he found four of them and got Sarutobi to let him hunt those places down. The man agreed and Naruto quickly and effectively destroyed the bases and the people in it. He also found some information on some weapons umbrella was making, some that can be very useful to Naruto.

Now, the month is over and the Chunin exam is up. Sakura left the house to meet up with Mikoto and Sasuke while Naruto, Clara (in fox form), Fu, and Mei put their gear on and walk to the Chunin building.

"So girls, you got prepare for anything?" Naruto ask Fu and Mei. Fu beam while Mei smirk and the two nodded.

"Yeah, I train more in the Taijutsu you taught me," Fu said excitingly, "Also practice my special jutsu for when I go further in the exam. I'm ready for anything." From what it sound, Fu is excited and ready.

"I am ready as well," Mei said, "I train in most of my lava jutsus and my special taijutsu. I won't be beaten easily. This is one step closer to see if I'm strong enough." She sound determine and confident.

Naruto smile at both of them. This is one step closer in reaching their goals. For Naruto, making a new and peaceful village, for Fu, proving herself that her village is wrong for abusing her, for Mei, taking the Hidden Village of the Mist from the tirant.

When they got in, they genins from different villages. Sand, sound, grass, even a few rock and cloud shinobis. Fu flinch when she saw some waterfall shinobis, so Naruto and Mei grab her hands in support. Fu smile at the both of them for support.

Several of the genins leaked out killing intent to try to intimate them. Fu, Naruto, and Mei flash out their killing intent and it overwhelm everyone. Most turned white as a sheet, some cowered, and a few peed their pants.

They stop the killing intent and grin at each other in a job well done. Before they could say anything, a blond missile suddenly collide on him. It seems that it happens often.

"Naruto!" Ino gushed, tightening around him with her legs and arms and kiss him on the lips. "Glad to see you hear!" Naruto smile at the girl once the kiss stopped.

"Must you always greet Naruto like that Ino?" a voice sighed. Walking up to them is Shikamaru and Choji, the latter eating potato chips like he does all the time.

Ino got off of Naruto and glare at Shikamaru. "Be quiet Shikamaru! You should get a girlfriend to see the joy of it!"

"No thanks," Shikamaru said lazily, "Too much work. Plus, I saw my dad relationship with mom and I don't want to be in any kind of relationship if I can help it." The thought of finding someone as violent as his mother makes Shikamaru shiver in fright. He someday that the Nara curse will activate soon, but he want to wait as long as possible.

"Naruto, you're here." a soft, but confident voice said. Naruto turn to see Hinata, Shino, and Kiba there. Kiba look as if he want to be somewhere else, but stayed where he is.

"Hinata, good to see you." Naruto smile at the girl who smile bag. The two hug, ignoring the growl Kiba sent. Then Naruto look at Shino. "Good to see you to Shino."

"You as well Naruto," Shino replied in his usual monotone voice. The two got along the most out of all the boys in rookie twelve.

"So all of rookie 12 are here huh?"

Everyone turn to see Mikoto, Sakura, and Sasuke coming towards. Naruto smile and hug the two girls while Sasuke try to stay away from the group as long as possible.

"I guess we are Mikoto," Naruto said, after disengaging the hug. Suddenly, Sasuke got into Naruto personal space. The Uchiha look fierce, ready to make the first punch and the Namikaze look bored, but tense in case anything happen.

'**I bet the Uchiha will say something arrogant and stupid, again,' **Clara thought sarcastically. Naruto only replied in his mind that it's a sucker's bet.

"I'm glad you're here Namikaze," Sasuke said with a smirk, "Cause this'll be the time I'll prove to everyone that I'm stronger than you. That the Uchiha are not to be underestimated."

Naruto just stare at him for a few minutes and then simply said, "Sasuke, you couldn't be me in a spar before or after we became Shinobis. Whether it was full power or just simple sparing. What makes you think you can win now?" Sasuke turn red at that and was about to retort before a voice interrupted them.

"Wow, look like an interesting bunch," Another voice said. They all turn once again to see a man with glasses and grey hair made into a ponytail. He's wearing a purple sleeveless shirt with a high collar, a white T-shirt underneath, dark purple pants, purple fingerless cloth, white cloth at the waist, and a shuriken holster on his leg.

"Who are you?" Naruto ask quietly, noticing the attention they all getting.

The man adjust his glasses. "Name's Kabuto and thanks for keeping your voice down. We're gaining enough attention as it is." Naruto nodded, agreeing to his statement.

"Judging by reasoning, you've took the exam before?" Mikoto ask while Naruto inspect the man. The man seem experienced for a genin. And he look to old to be a genin, he should've upgraded in rank by now.

"Yeah, but this time I gonna pass using these." Kabuto pulling out of stack of cards. Everyone took a real good look at those and suddenly, Kiba laugh out loud.

Kiba, still laughing, wheeze out, "You're gonna pass the exam with cards?" Then got back to laughing again. He stopped his laughing fit when Shino bonk him in the head, replacing it with a cry of pain.

"Things are not always as it seems Kiba," Shino said, ignoring the glare Kiba sent him. Naruto nodded in agreement with Shino and then sent a look to Kabuto that says 'explain'.

Instead of replying, Kabuto put chakra in the cards, revealing some information on a random ninja. Kabuto smirk, "These cards can give info for any ninja by just putting chakra in the card." Most of them are amaze by this. Well, except Naruto.

Naruto is getting a bad vibe towards Kabuto. He got private information on ninjas. their rank, number of mission, everything that supposed to be in the hands of the kages. Also, he smells of snakes. Like Anko, except more potent than hers.

Sasuke smirks evilly and said, "Give me information on Naruto Namikaze," All of rookie twelve that have a brain (meaning not Kiba) look at him and sighed. He just won't give up when it comes to beating Naruto. The people of the rock village perk up when they heard the name Namikaze. Is this boy the son of Minato Namikaze? The Tsuchikage will want to know about this.

"Okay easy, enough. Here," Kabuto said, showing the card. "Naruto Namikaze, genin and rookie of the year in the leaf. He did 140 D rank mission and, 5 C rank mission, 2 B rank missions, and 1 C turn A rank mission." Sasuke's eyes widen. How did Namikaze do more missions than him? "Also is a S rank ninja, what?!" Kabuto look at the card a second time to see if he's reading the correct information. "Have zombie art ninjutsu, wind jutsus, and different kind of taijutsus. His weapons are more advance than any regular village and did many secret missions for the Hokage before he was a genin?" Kabuto's eyes are wide with amazement and all of the ninjas here are looking at Naruto with interest, especially two girls from different villages. One from the sound and one from the cloud.

Naruto narrow his eyes. How did he know that much? That information is suppose to be secret, not known to anyone but and Sarutobi. Someone been feeding him information and Naruto is going to find out who.

Before he could say or do anything, the door suddenly burst open revealing Ibaki, with his many scars and his trench coat with him.

"All right you bastards, you listen up now! There will be no fighting here unless I say you can! UNDERSTOOD?!" Ibiki yelled. Everyone, but Naruto and Gaara, back straighten and some nodded rapidly like a bobble head. "Good, now sit down!"

Everyone rapidly try to find a seat. One by one, the genins found their seat and got ready for the next exam. Fortunately, for Naruto, he ended up in the middle of Hinata and Ino. The two gave Naruto a friendly smile.

"Hope you do your best Naruto," Hinata said with Ino nodding in agreement. Naruto smile back and gave them his wishes of good luck to them.

"Okay, listen now cause I'll only say all of this once!" Ibiki said/commanded. "My name is Morino Ibiki and I'll be your examiner for the first part of the exam."

'_Ibiki is still as vicious as ever,' _Naruto thought in his head. '_I can see that half of genin in here wanting run screaming, pee in their pants, or both.'_

'**Agreed Naruto,'** Clara thought in her mind while relaxing on Naruto's head. Naruto met Ibiki a couple of years during his training. He wanted to learn torture abilities so he ask the Hokage and the man sent him to learn in Ibiki tutelage for a couple of weeks. He learn all kind of torture abilities, as well as mental ones. He even made a few of his own, impressing Ibiki. One of them he came up with is the sunset genjutsu. He saw the genjutsu Gai and Lee did (also scarring him and Clara at the time as well) so he made it for the most hardcore prisoners. He doubt even Orochimaru or Zabuza can stand it.

"The first part of the exam is a written one. You one hour to complete it." Ibiki continued, "I will not tolerate cheating from anybody. There will nine question on the exam and the tenth won't be revealed until the last 15 minutes of the exam. The proctors here will make sure that you don't cheat, as well as some hidden cameras around the room." Naruto smirk. The hokage is finally utilizing those cameras he gave the old man.

"If you caught cheating ten times or if you get a zero, you and the team will fail." The examiner concluded. The genins started protesting, but was silenced under Ibiki's killing intent. Naruto raise an eyebrow at that. Look like this is a skill of teamwork and information gathering. But what with the last question?

'**Good thing you got a tailed beast in your mind,' **Clara thought in his head, '**Don't worry Naruto, I tell you the answers.' **

"All right and the exam starts...now!" Ibiki exclaimed and everyone started working on it. Five minutes into the test, Naruto finish quickly and rest his head on the table, but the left the top of the test open for his companions to see. He written something for them to see.

Hinata and Ino were a bit surprise that Naruto finish already. When they saw him sleeping, they something written on the top part of the paper.

_The goal is to gather information. You have to cheat without being caught._

The two girls smile at Naruto for helping him out and the two girls went to work. Hinata use the byakugan to read the answers from Naruto without looking suspicious and Ino read another genin's mind to find the answer, an ability that Naruto taught her.

Soon, most of the people got the gist of what to do. Neji use the byakugan like his cousin, Tenten is using a mirror in her hand, as well as other reflections in the room to find a test paper and see the answers. Gaara is using the sand from the tables, an ability he learn to do, and made eyes on each table to see the answer. When he did that, he wrote the answers on his paper, also carving on the desks Kankuro and Temari sent. Luckily, it didn't make any noise.

Sasuke and Mikoto use the Sharingan to cheat while Sakura use her own brain to figure it out. Shikamaru help Choji with the answers, by using the shadow manipulation jutsu and writing the answers for Choji and himself. Everyone found there own way of cheating.

Meanwhile, Naruto is having a conversation with Clara. About the sound people, cloud people, waterfall people, and the rock people here.

'_So the blond girl, with the cloud village headband is the second tail jinchuuriki?'_ Naruto ask Clara in her head. Clara just told him that she sense another another tailed beast in the room, the two-tailed to be exact.

'**Yes, the Jinchuuriki is name Yugito while the two tail is name Mako, an old friend of mine before we separated.' **Clara told Naruto. She look at the the girl at the back row, '**We should try to talk to them when we get a chance. We can use another jinchuuriki ally and Mako is the sneakiest of the tailed beast out of all of us.'** Naruto saw the reasoning. It'll be good to have another ally and a fellow Jinchuuriki at that.

'_Okay, we'll try to talk to her at the second or final part of the exam. I think she's strong enough to get to the finals.' _Naruto thought. '_Okay, new topic. What should we do about the sound, rock, and waterfall team?'_

'**We shouldn't bother the rock and waterfall team for now' **Clara replied, '**But be prepare if they attack. As for the sound, you should attack and interrogate them. They reek of snakes, though it was not as potent as Kabuto.' **Naruto mentally nodded his head at that.

'_Good idea. It seem that we need to,' _Naruto thought. '_I can sense the younger man's killing intent pointed at me and the one with bandages seem to look at Sasuke and Mikoto with a strange gleam in his eye.' _Naruto eyes harden at that thought. Luckily no one can see his eyes. He will not let anyone kidnap or kill his girl. Anyone that try, risk losing a limb or their sanity. Sakura's mother and Mizuki was prove of that.

'_But the girl, I don't sense any bad about her,' _Naruto thought, '_It seem as if that she doesn't want to be here. Think we can get her to change side?'_

Clara thought about it before mentally nodding, '**I don't see the problem with it. Any information can be useful and she might be strong. Plus, she and Mako's jinchuuriki can be part of your harem.' **Naruto flush at that. Sometimes, Clara tease him about the ever growing harem, but Naruto often countered by pointing out she's in it too. That makes her blush heavily.

(Yugito pov)

Yugito finish her work in record time. That gave some time to think about some things and she look at the blonde at the middle of the room.

She heard of the Naruto Namikaze. He was on the bingo book for killing off many rogue shinobis, also many of umbrella's shinobis. He's been called the zombie boy by most of the village because of the fact that he heal from any wound and there were rumors that he kept attacking even with the most serious wounds.

She heard many of his adventures and even some of his abilities. The more she hear about him the more she wanted to know more. Eventually, it turn into some kind of crush that Mako always tease her about.

When he first got in, Yugito was stun at how handsome he was. His smooth blonde hair, the muscles she saw inside his combat suit, and the cute whisker marks on his face. He was more handsome than the picture show. She felt a little jealousy, something that Mako tease her about, when she saw those girls kissing and hugging him.

'**Are you thinking about the blonde Yugito?' **Mako tease Yugito. The girl blush, but luckily no one notice or doesn't care. She can feel the grin from the cat.

'_N-n-no I'm not!' _Yugito protested, '_I was thinking, uh-'_

'**Oh, don't worry Yugito. It's only natural to be thinking about your crush.' **Mako teasingly reassured, '**Especially, about how you want to be one of those girls and french kiss hi-'**

'_Mako!' _Yugito yelled at her mind. If she wasn't in public she would've blush, but force back that blush. Godammit, her tailed beast sometimes aggravates her to no end. She wasn't thinking of that, but now did she mention it, she imagine herself in that position. His arm wrapped around her waist, her arms around his neck, and the two of them kissing each other…

Dear kami, Mako is turning her into a pervert!

Over a quarter of the genin was eliminated for cheating, some was dragged away by their teammates. Team 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, the remaining sand team, the sound team, the cloud team, the rock team, a grass team, and the waterfall team still remain with the others.

"All right, pencil down!" Ibiki commanded and everyone follow that order immediately. Naruto pull his head up from his nap. "Now, I'm going to give the last question, but before I do I must warn you. If you miss this last question, you and your team will remain genin forever."

"You can't do that!" Kiba yelled from his seat. Shino, Akamaru, and Hinata gave him a warning look, but he didn't listen. "You can't make us remain genin because of this last questions!" A burst of killing intent was sent at man, making him pale and whimper like a dog. He sat down quickly after that.

"I can and will," Ibiki said, his voice holding no argument. "You either choose quitting now and trying again later or risk losing the chance to become chunin forever."

Everyone was tense, not knowing what to do. Another quarter of genin quit, not wanting to risk it and left the building. Only half of the genin are left now.

"So all of you want to hear the last question?" Ibiki questioned, "Because I warn you, this question will decide whether you can become Chunin or stay genin forever." His voice was quiet, scaring some and making a few hesitate.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Hinata and Sakura hesitating, slowly getting there hands up. He can't let them quit, not after all the training they did. He need to boost their confidence.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked. "Is this all we need to do? If you're trying to scare us, it's not working scarface." Most looking at him like he was crazy, his friends and girlfriends stare at him in surprise while Ibiki narrow his eyes at Naruto. What is the blonde planning.

"You have guts, talking to me like that kid. If you go through this, know the risk if you miss the question." Ibiki said, looking directly at the blonde. Naruto is use of his stares, so gave the same intense one back.

"I'm not running away because of one question. And if I fail, I can go to another village to take the exam there. I got too far, not to let it end here. I'm not going to quit now." It hearten many of the genin and also gain the hearts of a few kunoichis, one of them a weapon user.

'_So that's you plan, Naruto.' _Ibiki thought, smirking. '_You're going to make one hell of a leader Naruto. I hope you find a way to build your own village._

"Fine then. Now…" Ibiki started. Everyone tense, waiting for the question that will mark to see if they will advance or fail. But they did not expect this "...you have all pass!"

The reactions are unsurprising and a little comical. Some just stood there, stun. Some has their eyes widen. And some of them either face faulted or their jaws dropped on the desk. The only one who stayed calm is Naruto and Gaara.

"We past?" Kankuro ask, getting out of his stun state. "I thought there was a tenth question. Where is it?" Ibiki only laugh at that, unnerving some of the remaining genins.

"There is no last question." Ibiki said, after he stop laughing. Then he went on about the true purpose of this test. To gain information without the enemy catching them and to take the risk even if it cost you your life. The fact that they stayed and took the risk showed that they're ready to take the next exam. Suddenly, the right window exploded in front of Ibiki and the Genins.

"Hello brats! The fabulous sexy Mitarashi Anko is here!" Anko yelled out. Everyone has either their eyes wide or their mouths drop again at the entrance Anko did. Naruto, Gaara, and Ibiki was unaffected by the entrance.

"Anko, your late. Again," Ibiki sighed, making Anko sweatdropped and rub her head sheepishly. Then she look at the group and was surprise at the number.

"Only half? You're get old Ibiki if it's only that much," Anko said with a smirk, getting a tick mark from Ibiki.

"Maybe. Or we a good batch this year Anko." Ibiki said, looking at Naruto. Let see how the blonde do after all the training he went.

"Well, let see how they do with me." Anko said, giving a grin that could make a Jonin wet their pants. Most of the genin had to use all of their will not to run. Except for Naruto, since he is use to seeing those grins from her. Especially when she beats up a pervert.

"All of you get to the forest of death. You got one hour to get there. So you better hurry up." Anko said, then jump out of the hole. Some of the genin were about to do that while other were about to use the door, but then saw something interesting.

Naruto eyes turn red and they saw two lumps on his back. The lumps got bigger and bigger until before the the combat shirt rip a little in the back, revealing wings. Giant, red, batty wings with black veins around it.

Everyone has wide eyes again, even Gaara, when Naruto grin at them. "See ya on the other side." Naruto said, then jump out of the hole. Everyone run to the hole to see Naruto flying to the entrance of the chunin exam.

'Show off,' some of the males thought while the rest are impress of what Naruto can do. It seem Naruto have many surprises.

**And that's the end. Again, I hope you like this chapter and again, I'm sorry for taking so long. Review, Favorite, and Follow and I will see you later.**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hello readers. I want to tell everyone that doesn't know that I will rewrite this story very soon. I'm almost finish with one of my Harry Potter ones, and I'm thinking of new ideas for this story. There going to be a lot of changes. For one, I might make where Naruto either have fewer girls or just one. Also, I'm gonna keep the Kyuubi a male (or gender-less, whichever one it is) and I'm not gonna have Sasuke mother survive or have him has a sister, as neither doesn't really contribute to the plot. When I post the chapter, I'll tell you guys. I hope none of your are angry that I waited long to do this (I'm questioning why I decided to make this note now, when I could've done ages ago). But like I said with the Harry Potter and Star Wars crossover, I'm not abandoning this story unless I have no other choice.**

**P.S. I got a poll for this story, about which team he should be on and which girl should be with Naruto. The votes won't decide the team and pairing, just want to see how many people are interested in the team up and pair up.**


End file.
